My Heart Belongs To You
by IHeartVA
Summary: What if it was Adrian who healed Dimitri? Rose and Dimitri couldn't be happier, but when drama strikes like lightning, what will happen? Follow Rose as she grows up, experiences true love, has a family, and realizes that fate has its own side. *M Scenes*
1. You Can't Leave!

Dimitri and I were in my room making up for the lost time when he was Strigoi. (A.k.a. sex). It was probably way past curfew when he came knocking on my door; as he did every night. But there was something bothering him. And I knew that from the minute he stepped foot in my room.

I gave him a questioning look.

He just shook his head and continued kissing my naked body.

I pulled way and scooted to the far end of the bed. I definitely knew something was wrong when he didn't complain. I waited until his chocolate brown eyes, filled with dread, reached mine. "Dimitri, what's wrong?", I asked wearily.

He ran a hand through his brown hair. "Rose", he began, "There is still a part of me that will never forget how many people I killed. It's mocking me and everywhere I look, the faces of those innocent people still haunt me."

I nodded with a confused look. Where was this leading to?

"So, I need to forget. I need to go somewhere. Just for a month or two."

My pounded inside my chest. He couldn't be leaving me again. Not without me. "Where are you going?" I realized my voice was hoarse.

"Novosibirsk. To my family. I'm leaving the day after your graduation." Which was tomorrow.

I clutched the sheets of my bed and choked a cry. "You can't leave me again!", I cried. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye. "I can't live without you Dimitri. Please! Please! Don't go!"

I was practically sobering that moment.

He quickly reached over and had me pressed against his chest. "You didn't let me finish."

I didn't want to hear what he had to say next. So it stopped my endless crying immediately and brought shock to my face when asked me something I hadn't expected.

Dimitri took my small hands in his strong ones. "Do you want to go with me? To Russia?"

I looked up at him .He was serious. There was no doubt in his face that he wasn't joking. "Really? Why?"

He smirked and softly kissed me then pulled away. "Because I can't live without you either. I've tried that and look, I'm back to where I started."

I smiled. "Then yes, I'll go with you to see your family."

Seeing Dimitri's family again brought pleasure to me. But sooner or later, I had to face Viktoria. I could imagine the anger whelming in her mind when she'll see me on her doorstep once again. But I decided to ignore that until the actual moment.

I straddled Dimitri's lap once again and we continued where we left off for the second time. I moaned in pleasure as he kneaded my breasts softly. I placed my mouth back on his as he pushed me back until I felt the soft pillows behind me. I placed my hand on his ass and massaged it gently. A groan escaped the back of his throat.

His lips left my mouth and traveled all the way down until I felt him sucking on my right breast. I closed my eyes in pleasure. This man was a master with his mouth!

"Dim-Dimitri! Stop teasing.", I managed to get out.

He chuckled as he placed one, two, than three finger inside me. I need more then his fingers. "D-D-Di….mitri! Please! Come to me! I need you!"

I felt him smile between my breasts as he plunged into me.

I screamed as the pain came. He covered his lips with mine to calm me down. Eventually the pain was replaced with pleasure and love. He went in and out of me slowly; I felt tempted to call him a fucking slow turtle.

"Dimitri. Go-Go FASTER!"

He obeyed. I screamed even louder then moaned to his touch.

"DIMITRI!"

"Roza!"

"HARDER! Yes…ohh…yes Dimitri. Fuck me, yes. Faster! Oh shit!"

There was another stabbing pain but it quickly faded again. He rolled us over so I was on top of him. I took control then and sat on his ass, rubbing back and forth.

He groaned in pleasure and I increased the pace. I was practically riding him like a horse.

I straddle his lap again as he rolled us over. He finally reached my climax. I let out a little yelp as the pain came again and eased out slowly. I felt him kiss my swollen clitoris like it was my mouth. His tongue licked all the cum from his fingers.

Once we were done, I still lay on top of him. The sheets were soaked with blood. Ah, well. I have a spare blanket anyways.

"I love you, Dimitri."

He kissed me ferociously again. "Love you too my Roza. I'll never stop."

I smiled against his chest. I looked up at the clock to see it was 4:07 AM. Hell, we'd been having sex twice for six hours strait! My body hurt but still felt blissful.

Dimitri was the one to pull away from me. Surprise, surprise. "Rose, you need some sleep. You're graduation is in a couple of hours. Don't want to look like a zombie when you're given your diploma."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Lissa will probably be here soon to get ready."

Dimitri gave me a confused look. It was a I-Don't-Think-You-Best-Friend-Will-Be-Up-At-Four-In-The-Morning-To-Get-Ready-For-Graduation-Which-Is-At-Eight-PM look.

"Lissa set her alarm clock up so we could look "perfect" for our last day at St. Vladamir's." I explained.

"Yeah, but at four 'o clock in the morning?"

I shook my head wistfully. "I know. Good thing you kept me up all this time."

"Anything for you." He kissed me. "I'll see you later."

Dimitri kissed me once again and got up, leaving me lying in the bed all alone.

I watched him as he put on his boxers, then jeans, then shirt. He looked like a god even with his clothes on! He threw me my thong and tank top that I usually wore to sleep. I caught them thankfully and smiled as he kissed me once more then slowly closed the door behind him. God I loved him.

I examined my sleeping wear for no apparent reason. Dimitri loved what I wore to sleep. It all started last month when Christian dared Lissa to throw away all my pajamas. She refused at first but Christian told her he would give her a "reward" for doing it. Lissa, of course, gave in and while I was at practice with Dimitri, took all my pajamas and shirts and had Christian burn them. That night, I was expecting Dimitri for our little "play date". I went to my wardrobe to get ready and discovered all my sleep wear gone. I didn't have time to find out who did it so I put on the first thing I found. A lime green thong and white tank top. Dimitri loved what I had put on, loved it so much that our "play date" got much hotter. From there, I started buying thongs and tank tops whenever Lissa wanted to go on a shopping trip. By now I probably had a whole closet full of them. My favorite one had "Kiss My Ass" written in a fancy font in the front part. Lissa, the next day, apologized for doing it and confessed everything. I returned the apology with a big hug and thank you.

The flashback was interrupted by a knock on the door. I quickly slipped my clothes on and yelled, "Come in!"

Lissa stormed in wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt that had "To Write Love On Her Arms" written in purple. She was carrying two hangers. They were both covered with those protection vests. Her graduation gown and the fancy dress she wore underneath. I had mine hanging on the doorknob.

She was about to say something but stopped. She was looking not at me, but around me. What was she—OH CRAP! My eyes widened. I'm such an idiot. I bundled up the bloody blankets and threw them under my bed.

I forced a fake smile upon my face, hoping she didn't just see that.

"Hey Liss, how's life? Ready to get ready? I am! Can I see your dress? My hanging over there. So what's new?"

She shook her head and hung the two hangers on a hook. "Rose—did your period just bleed through your thong, or was Dimitri here?"

I blushed in embarrassment. That's how close we were. She knew me so well. "Well…ah…er…Dimitri, well…was kinda here a few minutes ago."

She smirked. "I don't wanna know. Anyways, we have to get ready!"

"But it's only 4:30. The ceremony starts at 8:00…PM."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "I told you! Last day…want to look good. Plus did you look at yourself. I mean no offense but you look like shit!"

"I get it. But, Lissa, I have to tell you something…"

She froze. "What is it?"

I took a deep breath and everything I was thinking came out in a rush. "Dimitri asked me to go to Russia with him to see his family. We're leaving tomorrow for a month or so. So that means you have to go to court without me. I'll still be your guardian but I really want to go with him. Please don't be mad or anything."

Lissa gave me a funny look. "Why would I be mad? I'm happy for you, actually. Go ahead, I knew you were going to go somewhere with him eventually. I'll just ask the Queen for a fill-in guardian. It'll all work out, don't worry."

I gave her a hug. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the bestest friend ever!"

She patted my back. "I know. Now let's get ready!"


	2. Gel And Guardians

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two! Hope you like my story! Reviews make the world a better place.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY. ALL CHARCTERS BELONG TO RICHELLE MEAD.**

This was it. My last day as a student at St. Vladamir's. It was 7:30 PM. God, Lissa spent so many hours on just our makeup and hair. But I had to hand it to her, I—I mean _we _looked amazing. Dhampirs were aquired to wear silky white robes; as Moroi had to wear black ones. But since I was one of the very few female dhampirs, I stood out. Lissa curled the edges of my long dark brown hair which made the outfit even more extravagant. My eyelids were filled with black eyeliner and I wore a little lip liner that made me look daring.

I slipped on my white robe and slung a gold sash around it. Oh yeah, did I mention, I'm graduating top of the class. I was shocked when they told me about this, since I missed years of classes. But they had told me that I caught up quickly and I seemed to be the best one out of the batch.

The gold sash was actually spun from real gold and had white marking in Russian. I'll have to ask Dimitri to translate it later.

Just as I saw Lissa slip on her own black gown, Christian and Eddie entered. I started laughing when I saw Christian.

His black hair was pulled back with gel. A lot of gel. He looked as if he were a rich hoodlum getting trying to hard to get a girl.

I laughed hard.

Christian glared at me, but I didn't care. "Wha—what's up with your hair, fire boy? You look—you look—" The sentence was interrupted by my wave of giant laughter.

Christian grunted. "Tasha made me do it, okay? She said my hair was a haystack before."

Even though I did hate her, I had to give Tasha props for that one.

Lissa came over to Christian and gave him a peck on the lips to calm him down. "As much as I love you, Rose's right, Christian, your hair is just…"

Ooh, burnt again, sparky. By your own girlfriend.

Christian threw his head back. "You know what! I don't care anymore." He glanced at me with frustration. "Rose, where's your brush?"

I stopped laughing and backed away. "No way are you using my brush. It'll probably break of that supply of gel in your hair."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Use mine." She handed him her bright pink brush that said _Princess_ on the back.

Christian stared in disgust. "No offense Liss, but don't you have another brush that's not too…girly?"

Lissa shook her head. "Either you take it, or you'll be walking down to get your diploma looking like a hippie."

Christian groaned. "Fine!" He took the brush from her hand and started to brush his hair. "Hey Eddie, give me a hand."

Eddie chuckled. "Nah, I'm good."

Christian ran the brush through his hair furiously. We all watched as he struggled with his hair.

Minutes later, his hair was the messy way he—and all of us—liked it.

I looked up at the clock. "Let's go amigos, it's 7: 50. We're gonna be late."

Christian smirked. "Look who's excited to get outta this school."

I rolled my eyes. "Hell, yeah I am! And I'm just excited to get away from Kirova and all her bullshit."

Lissa giggled. "Not so fast, we still have that graduation party at the boy's dorm."

"Uh-huh. Let's just hurry up."

The gym was amazing. There was a big stage set up at the far end and about a million foldable chairs scattered everywhere. There was a white banner that said CONGRATULATIONS! hanging in a corner. I looked around to see a wave of white and black gowns kissing, hugging, and crying.

By my surprise, Jesse Zeklos appeared right in front of me, grinning like the idiot he was. He was on of the people I was hopping to never see again after this. "Hey Rose. How 'bout a little goodbye kiss right here?", he pointed to his lips.

I stared in disgust. "In your dream, Zeklos."

Jesse smirked. "Oh you are in my dreams Rose. Every single night. And you wouldn't believe the things you wanted to do with me."

Even if he was impossible, his words were smooth. Did he not know about me and Dimitri? I thought he would have for being the Gossip King of St Vladhamir's.

"You're right", I said, "I wouldn't believe it. Now go get a girlfriend that doesn't fade away when you wake up. Oh wait, you can't. Too bad."

Jesse pursed his lips. "I'll miss you too Rose." Then he walked away to talk to Ryan.

I scanned the room for Dimitri. We'd agreed to not see each other until the ceremony started. He wasn't here yet. But someone else was here.

My father, Abe.

I stared wide eyed at my father. "A—Abe?"

He nodded his head. "Hello Rose."

"Wha—what are you doing here?", I asked stupidly.

"What, a father can't see his own daughter graduate?"

I shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't mentioned our "connection" in, well, never. It made me feel awquard. I hadn't seen him since I left Russia.

"No, I meant, what are you doing _here, _in Montana."

Abe smiled knowingly. "I told you, I'm here to see you graduate."

I was dumb-strucken. "_Why?_"

He chuckled. "You're my daughter. I thought we could spend some, uh, "quality time" together, tomorrow."

I fumbled with sash, not knowing what to say. "Um, actually, I have plans tomorrow."

Abe nodded slowly. "So…what are you doing?"

I didn't know how to explain that my undead boyfriend came back to life and I was going to Russia with him tomorrow. "Er, I'm going somewhere with a friend."

He felt my discomfort and backed away. "Okay, well good luck today. I'll be watching."

I nodded as he turned around and left. I put my hands on my hips and took in what just happened. My father just came, I thought. And I wasn't even a little excited.

Just then, breaking me out of trance, was an announcement made by Kirova. "All graduates please take their seats. We will start the ceremony."

Ever Moroi and dhampir headed up to stage and sat in their assigned seats. I took my seat and placed my hands on my lap. This is it.

I caught Lissa's ear-to-ear grin as I glanced at her. She was seated in between Camille and Christian. Lucky, I thought as I stared at the two dweebs beside me. Ryan and Jesse.

Kirova went up to the podium and adjusted her skirt. There were a few silent chuckles as we looked at her attire. She was wearing a long, brown skirt with a white cardigan and black flats. Her hair was piled up into a bun held by a gold clamp. We all settled down while she started her speech.

"Ladies and gentleman, I welcome you to St. Vladamir's Academy where these humble seniors have spent most of their lives in. Today we are celebrating their path from novices, to fully fledged guardians. And as for Moroi, that they use their gifts for good. This year, we have given the pleasure of having the Moroi choose their guardian. One male, and one female guardian. Each guardian will be given a choice whether he or she will accept this Moroi, or not. Let's begin with the ceremony."

I gave a wicked smile. Now I knew I was going to be with Lissa.

Kirova called up everyone to get their diplomas and saved me for last.

"And last, but not least, we would like to congratulate the top of the class, Rosemarie Hathway."

I grinned and walked up to the podium. She handed me my little diploma which I clutched in my hand. I turned to leave but she caught my arm, turning me back to face the audience. What was going on?

"And now, Rosemarie will say a few words."

What the fuck!? A few words? I wasn't even prepared!

I took a deep breath and thought something up quickly. I stared out into the audience and found the face I'd been looking for all night. My Russian god's face. He looked…WHOA! He was wearing a black tux that hugged his body perfectly. His chocolate brown hair was tied back into a ponytail.

I thought I would melt down at that moment. I swallowed and stared into his face, knowing I could only get through this with him.

"Thank you everyone. Er, since I've gotten here, this school has been like my home. I've met new friends and formed new memories. I wasn't that "perfect" student everyone expects, but I worked my hardest. All these graduates have become like family to me and I can't bear being separated by them. So don't think about it as an end, but a beginning. I'll miss all of you, and I'd like to thank you for these great years. Thanks."

I blushed as I turned back to my seat. A thunder of applause rounded as I took my seat.

Kirova came back up. "Now we will start the guardian picks. As I call your name, please come up and choose your two guardians."

I waited as Moroi came and the choice of guardians lessened.

Once She called up Lissa, I sat up strait and smirked.

Kirova nodded. "Princess Vasilisa Dragomir, the last of the Dragomir line, who will you choose to protect you."

Lissa smiled. "I choose Rosemarie Hathway."

Kirova nodded again.

I stood up and said my vow. "I promise to guard Vasilisa Dragomir will all my strength, putting her life before mine."

There was a round of applause as I stepped forward and knelt down to get my promise mark. I stretched my neck out and felt the little needle tickle the back of my neck.

Once it was over, I stood back up and walked to Lissa. She took my hand and gave it a squeeze as I took my place next to her.

"And for my male guardian, I choose Eddie Castile."

I watched as Eddie said the same vow and got his mark.

Six more royals went chose until there were no more guardians. But there was still one more Moroi without any protection. That was, drum-roll, CHRISTIAN OZERA! Christian stared as he was the only royal without a guardian choice.

Kirova tilted her head and made an announcement. "It appears there are not enough dhampirs to guard the remaining Moroi, Christian Ozera. I'm terribly sorry Christian. But since you are going to Court with Vasilisa, I'm sure the Queen will be greatful enough to sort this all out."

Christian mouth was dropped open. First the hair thing, now this.

"The ceremony has officially ended. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the class of St. Vladamir's, 2010!"

There were screams and rejoices as we all threw are caps in the air. I grabbed Lissa's hands as we hugged and spun around in circles. I pulled away from Lissa to discover happy tears falling down to the midpoint of her cheeks.

"OMIGOSH ROSE! WE MADE IT! WE'RE DONE!"

I laughed and hugged people near me, not caring who it was. I was just too happy, nothing could spoil this moment.

Lissa ran over to Christian, who was still in the same exact spot Kirova left him. I ran up to him and shook his shoulder. "Come on, fire boy! Lighten up! You're gonna get your guardians soon or later. COME ON! We're done! We just have the after-party at your dorm and then we're outta here!"

Christian slumped. "Worst graduation ever."

I put on my best smile. "Liss, cheer him up. I gotta go find my sexy Russian god. I'll meetcha at the party."

I patted Christian's back and left Lissa to handle him. Just before I started my search, the love of my live was there standing before me.

"Congratulations, Roza. You were great."

I blushed and looked up into his dreamy eyes. "I couldn't do it without you."

He grabbed my waist with on arm and pushed me against him. "Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?", he whispered in my ear.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. It was one of those sweet kisses, but still filled with enormous power.

A minute or two later, he pulled away and stroked my hair.

"Are you coming to the party?", I asked.

He shook his head, and I couldn't help but be a little disappointed. "I can't. I have to pack for tomorrow. Plus this is the last day you'll be with your class. Make the best out of it."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Yet another Zen lesson. "But I can't make the best out of it if you aren't there, comrade."

Dimitri's hand traveled down my back and rested on the small of my back. I shivered.

"Stop calling me that."

I smirked. "I'll stop calling you that if you come to the party."

He sighed. "I can't, Rose. I still have to organize something with the

airport. You probably won't see Lissa for a while. You'll miss her. Go spend time with her."

I pouted, but gave in. "Fine", I grumbled.

"But Rose, please promise me one thing.", he said with a serious tone.

"Anything."

He paused, and smiled. "Please don't get drunk or hook up with a guy while your there."

I grinned. "I'll try not to."

He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. His lips were warm and burning with desire.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and clung to him.

The kiss was becoming more of a make-out session, and I could tell Dimitri thought we were attracting a crowd one he pulled away gently.

"I'll wake you up at five AM tomorrow. The sooner we leave, the better."

I nodded and gave him one more peck before heading to the boys' dorm.


	3. Spin The Bottle

** Hola! Here's chapter three, enjoy! Please review. I'd like to thank my first two reviewers, YOU GUYS R AWESOME! **

I looked around the dorm in search for Lissa. We had all taken off our graduation gowns so we had formal attire on. I caught a few Moroi staring so I gave them my man-eating smile. There were a few, "Look at what Rose is wearing! She's beautiful!", "Rose's lookin' H-O-T!," and, "Why can't I look like Rose?" I smirked and pretended I didn't hear there pleasing comments.

There was a full mirror in the end of hall. I stopped to inspect if Lissa actually did do a good job. And as usual, she did.

I was wearing a strapless, royal blue dress with a piece of fabric hanging loose in the middle. The cut of the dress went almost 1/4th down my breasts. Pieces wrapped around my abdomen and different lengths of fabric ended the dress in the most luscious way.

Lissa had bought me the dress two weeks before graduation. I had to give it to her, it fit like a glove. It was made out of silk, silk, and more silk.

I leaned against the wall and let the memories of the mall seep into my mind.

_"Rose! Look at that dress! It would be perfect on you!"_

_ I groaned. "Liss, I don't need anymore dresses. I have too much already. Just get what you need for yourself and let's go."_

_ She pouted her irresistible puppy-dog face._

_ "Lissa, that's not fair! You know I always give into that stupid face."_

_ I watched as her eyes grew wider and her lips spread out farther. _

"_Please Rose? For me? For Dimitri? For all man-kind?"_

_I sighed. Just do what she says, and you'll get out of here faster, I thought._

"_Fine. But I'm not even gonna wear it you know."_

_She smirked. "That's what you always say. Remember that cute white blouse you said you'd never, ever wear. What happened to that? Well, you're wearing it right now!"_

_I looked down. Sure enough, I was wearing the white blouse with faded grey stripes running down. "I don't pay attention to what I wear."_

_She rolled her eyes as we headed to the check-out counter. "Yeah-yeah."_

I snapped out of the daydream by the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Little dhampir! And might I say, you look stunning!"

I whirled around and met the green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. "Hey Adrian. What are you doing here?"

He gave me a quizzical look. "Well if you mean here in the world then I came from my mother's uterus which happened when a mommy and daddy—"

I stopped him before he carried on. "No, I mean here, at the graduation party. Aren't you still sore for healing Dimitri?"

Adrian shook his head. "No. I came to party, and deliver some, shocking, news."

I leaned my back against the wall and let him continue.

"You see, I was supposed to be going back to Court with you all, but my aunt thinks I still need to recover. So she suggests that I stay here for a few months, just to see that I am okay."

I clicked my tongue. "And by aunt, you mean the bitch herself."

Adrian's lips turned up in the corner. "If you mean Tatiana, then yes."

I paused and put things together. His aunt _suggested _that he stays _here,_ while _I'm _at court. This could only mean one thing. The hag of hell wants to make Adrian move on to another girl while I'm away.

"Adrian, do you know what this means?"

He smiled. "Yes and by judging on your aura, I can tell you know it too."

"So what are you going to do?", I asked.

"What can I do? I'll just stay here and wait until she says I'm free to leave. Then, I'll come back to Court."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. My stunningly good looks won't be far away. I'll send you pictures every day if you want."

"I'll pass", I said in disgust. "I think a hug will hold until then."

Adrian grinned as I put my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. I pulled away four seconds later.

He pecked me on the cheek. "I'll miss you little dhampir. I'll take a peek into your dreams one in a while."

I gave him a playful shove. "If you do, I'll kick your ass."

He laughed as Lissa and Christian came around the corridor towards us.

Lissa was wearing a lilac colored dress with a strap running over her shoulder. She had tied her hair into a ponytail wrapped into her own hair.

"Rose! There you are! Come on, they're playing spin the bottle in the lounge."

I gave her an uneasy look. Dimitri had told me to not hook up with any guys. And I was determined to keep my promise for his sake.

"I dunno, Lissa. Dimitri told me—"

She cut me off. "This is our last day seeing everyone, Rose. Cut yourself some slack. Loosen up. Dimitri won't find out."

I thought about it. _Dimitri won't find out. _Suddenly, my youngness came back. I imagined what I was like before I fell in love. Wild, crazy, exotic.

I nodded my head. "Okay, yeah."

Lissa crossed her arms. "'Kay." She leaned to the side and looked at Adrian. "You can play too if you want."

Adrian nodded eagerly. "If that means having the chance to kiss Rose, then sure!"

I rolled my eyes as we walked to the lounge.

The white room had a tiny circle persisting of Jesse, Ryan, Camille, and Eddie.

The three of us sat down to make a full circle.

"I'm going first!" called Jesse. He gave me a smirk then placed a bottle of wine in the center of the circle.

I prayed as he spun the bottle counter-clockwise.

The bottle began to stop but the cork had just passed me.

I calculated the interjectory. It was either going to end on Eddie or Camille. Three, two, one. It had landed on Eddie.

Both guys' face went pale.

Every one of us except them were shaking with laughter.

"Next time Jesse, don't jinx it.", I told him.

Jesse shook his head and straightened up. "I was hopping it would land on a girl but, I guess not. Let's just get this over with lover boy."

He stood up and knelt down before Eddie.

Gently, with a sour face, he placed his lips on his for a brief second, then jerked back as far as possible.

I buried my face in my hands, trying to consol my laughter.

Eddie was furiously rubbing his lips with both his hands. "That was cold, man."

Jesse returned back to the circle, cautiously, as if Eddie might hurt him.

By the end of the game, the results of spin the bottle were like this.

_**Jesse— Eddie**_

_**Eddie— Lissa**_

_**Lissa— Ryan **_(I swore I saw jealousy on Christian's face)

_**Ryan— Me**_

_**Me— Jesse **_(He was pleased to finally kiss me)

_**Jesse— Christian **_(I'm sure Lissa wasn't jealous at all!)

_**Christian— Camille **_(She was jealous for this one, I'm sure)

_**Camille—Adrian**_

_**Adrian— Me **_(He was VERY happy)

_**Me— Lissa**_

Once the game was over, I took a peak at Adrian's watch.

12:00 AM. Crap, Dimitri was gonna wake me up at five.

I quietly excused myself, said my goodbyes to everyone, than left the boys' dorm.

Once I was safely in my room, I took of the dress and put on a pair of gray shorts and one of Dimitri's long t-shirts that said, "Беликов" on it. Dimitri told me it said, "Belikov" on it. Dimitri wasn't coming tonight so I decided to wear something ordinary.

I laid down on my bed and pulled the soft, news sheets up to my shoulders.

In less then a minute, I was out and knocked down into a cold and peaceful sleep. Just until Adrian popped up.

We were in a little park with a giant fountain smacked in the middle. The park was surrounded by little iron gates and trees covered half the area.

I looked down to see what Adrian had chose for me to wear today. Surprisingly, I was in the same exact outfit I wore to bed. And Adrian was in the same exact outfit I had last seen him in. A grey sweater and jeans with a green scarf that commented his eyes.

"What", I asked, "No flashy outfits that make my ass look good today?"

Adrian shook his head. "Nah. I'm just here out of boredom. If you want, I can make you wear a bikini."

I rolled my eyes. "By your pleasure Adrian. Besides, you'll never, ever, see any part of me except from the neck up, to the knees down."

"Are you sure about that?"

In one quick motion, Adrian lifted two fingers and eased them down gently, never leaving my eyes.

I looked down and quickly covered myself up. I was in my birthday suit. "ADRIAN! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK! I SWEAR, IF YOU DON'T, I'LL KICK YOUR FILTHY ASS UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD."

Adrian eased back slowly and swished the two fingers again.

My clothes were back on.

Adrian groaned. "God, only Belikov gets to see you undressed. Hell, he _gets_ to undress you!"

I smirked. "Be jealous. I'm sure you'll probably find another girl that you can 'undress' while I'm at Court."

He shook his head. "Please, those girls will probably beg for me to be at least twenty feet close to them."

"Conceited much?"

"No, I'm just that good looking."

I rolled my eyes. "Can you send me back now? Dimitri's going to wake me up soon."

He smiled then nodded slowly. "Sure. Have a good trip, little dhampir."

"Thanks Adrian. See you in a couple of months." I gave him a little hug as everything faded away as I continued my restless sleep


	4. Not Interested

**Okay, I'm currently having writer's block. Please, please, please, give me some ideas that don't relate to this chapter. If you do, I'll review in your stories and recommend them to people I know. Thanks! Here's chapter three, ENJOY! Btw, there is a very HOT sex scene in here, but it's only a flashback.**

**

* * *

**

_Knock, knock, knock! Knock, knock, knock! Knock, knock, knock!_

Fuck, it was Saturday morning. Rose's sleeping day. Who in the world would wake me up on—Dimitri. The memories of yesterday soon seeped into my brain.

I was going to Russia today.

I yawned with excitement and tried to ease myself up, but failed miserably, landing back on the bed. It made if hard for me to push myself when I was in a nice, soft, cozy pile of pillows. My eyes slowly closed again. Goodnight.

Just then, I heard my door slam open, than close shut. That made me jump.

A soothing, Russian voice spoke. "Roza, come on. We're going to miss our flight."

I groaned and shoved my head under the pillow.

"Rose. Our flight's in two hours. We still have to drive to the airport."

I let out something that sounded like, "Erm-ff-iz-dow-no."

Then I felt strong hands go around me. "Don't make me."

Ooh, a challenge. I liked that. "Make you what?", I murmured, lifting my head up and above the pillow. I let out a small smile.

He began to kiss my neck. "Or else this will as far as we're getting."

I pouted then sat up. I turned to my mirror and discovered my messy hair.

Dimitri reached over and stroked it. "Did you pack?"

I rubbed my temples and shook my head.

"You'd better hurry up then."

I gave a small okay as he helped me out of bed.

In a few strides, Dimitri was in my closet, looking for a piece of luggage.

I headed towards my wardrobe and pulled out anything I could find.

He placed the luggage on my un-made bed and packed anything I handed to him.

"Dimitri, can you go in my closet and get my shoes? Just get three pairs."

He nodded and disappeared inside my closet.

I took advantage of the time he was gone and picked out seven of my sexiest pieces of lingerie, three corsets, five see-through chemises, and stashed them under the pile of clothes in the luggage. We were going to have some _fun _in Russia, I thought.

Dimitri came back a minute later and handed me one pair of sneakers, slippers, and high-heels.

I thanked him with a peck on the lips and threw them into my bag.

Once everything was in my bags, we left the girls' dorm and headed for the parking lot.

I prayed that we would get a good car that would make the trip to the airport manageable. My prayers worked.

Dimitri quickly put our luggage in the back seat and opened my door for me.

The car was a black 90's model BMW. Wow, I didn't even know the academy had this type of car.

Dimitri started the engine and we drove off, making our escape.

"I'm sooo glad that we're out of that Academy."

He smiled. "I'm not."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because that's where our relationship began. It's like leaving your memories behind that you don't want to let go. I could think of a million memories I don't want to leave behind."

I smirked. "Like what?"

"Like that time at practice, you beat me in laps for the first time. Remember your reward? And my punishment?"

I smiled and thought about that specific memory that happened just three weeks ago.

_***Beginning of Flashback***_

_I pushed my body forward and successfully crossed the finish line by one step. My breathing was hard as I fell down to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest, panting loudly._

_A second later, Dimitri came over and joined me. "Congratulations. You finally beat me."_

_I waited a moment until my breathing caught up to normal. "And my prize?", I said with a wicked grin._

_He shook his head. "Not now. Tonight when I come over, I promise. I'll do it harder for you since you won."_

"_And your punishment?"_

_He lifted his head and smiled. "I wouldn't call it a punishment. For me, it's more like an award for efforts."_

_I tapped my lips with my fore-finger. "Pay up, comrade."_

_He put his arms around my waist and lifted me to his lap. Once I was settled he leaned back and kissed me. Kissed me so hard I almost fainted._

_It seemed like an hour later, when he finally pulled away._

"_I'll see you tonight for _my _award", I whispered as I untangled myself from him and left, leaving him with his eyes yearning for my body._

_***End of Flashback***_

"And remember that time we had sex and you said you wanted to be in charge?", he inquired.

I nodded slowly.

_***Beginning of Flashback***_

_I moaned as Dimitri ran his hand down my stomach to my dripping core and was about to rub my clit when he caught my wrist._

_I opened my eyes to look at him, but he just looked at me. I started rubbing my thighs together in hopes that I could relieve some of the pressure down between my legs._

_He kept looking at me, and I couldn't take it anymore._

"_I'm in charge tonight", I murmured. I flipped us over and tore his shirt off. My mouth connected with the skin of his chest, and I made sure that he got very close to the attention that my own chest did._

_When I was finished I moved on to teasing the skin above his jeans, smirking as he moaned and growled the whole time._

_After a good five minutes I undid and unzipped his pants, roughly taking his hard member into my mouth._

_"Rose!", Dimitri exclaimed as he grabbed two fist-fulls of my hair, keeping my mouth on his member._

_I bit down hard, and he growled loudly. I swallowed his pulsing cock deeper down my throat- another thing I loved about being a dhampir; you don't have a gag reflex - and moaned as I did, so that the cavity of my mouth vibrated him._

_A loud moan escaped Dimitri's mouth as he slammed me onto the wood floor and then followed. As our bodies touched-warm against warm, willing against willing, hard against wet, I felt that I was truly happy and nothing could change that._

_I lifted my hips to meet Dimitri's. I very slowly, very romantically rubbed and ground against his hardened cock._

_He elicited yet another growl from deep in his chest. As the sound echoed around the cozy cabin, he pushed himself deep inside me._

_I moaned at the feeling of his hardness burrowed in my center. I threaded my fingers in Dimitri's hair, pulling his face toward me and kissing him forcefully when our mouths__collided._

_His tongue pushed past my lips as he thrust harder, faster._

_I bit his tongue, knowing he liked it, wrapped my legs around his waist and moaning his name as his member went even deeper into me._

_When Dimitri hit that one spot my eyes flew open- only so that I could see spots and sparks and a brilliant white where Dimitri would be._

_Dimitri grunted as he cummed soon after me and collapsed, letting all of his weight rest on my body. That woke me from my orgasm induced stupor. But so did Dimitri's softly kissing my neck and shoulder._

_I rolled over so that we were both on our sides and facing each other. I gave him on last kiss as we fell asleep in each other's arm._

_***End of Flashback***_

I smiled at that particular memory.

The car suddenly stopped. I looked up to see that we were at the airport already.

Before I could get my seat-belt off, Dimitri had our luggage out and my door open.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and rolled our luggage alongside Dimitri until we arrived at the check-in desk.

Without thinking, I headed to the ECONOMY class line.

I was only stopped by when Dimitri's hand caught my elbow. "Where do you think your going?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said something out of the obvious. "To the check-in desk."

He lifted one eyebrow. "But we're not in economy, we're in first-class."

My mouth dropped open. How did he find the money to buy two first class tickets?

"Why?", I asked stupidly.

He just shook his head as we walked up to the check in desk for first-class.

There was black-haired lady with big brown eyes and a childish face. She was wearing a blue skirt and a tucked in white blouse with a red tie. Her eyes were filled with boredom, until she saw Dimitri. She suddenly straightened up smiled a flirty smile.

"Hello", she said in a heavy Russian accent. "Welcome to Aeroflot. Аэрофлот. Names please."

Dimitri didn't look stunned by her. He took out our passports and handed it the lady. "Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Beli—I mean Hathaway."

I almost fell off my feet. He almost called me Rose Belikov. How I wish that was real…

He shook his head and exasperation.

"Okay, Dimitri Belikov and Rosemarie Beliimeanhathaway, you're all checked in. Place your luggage in the conveyer belt and you may board the plane. Имеющих хороший полет."

I turned to Dimitri for translation and he whispered, "Have a good flight."

He placed his hand out for the passports. I watched as she placed a slip of paper in Dimitri's passport and nothing in mine. I wondered what that was.

Once she handed Dimitri our passports, he opened his, unfolded the paper, read it once, and gave it back to her. The girl's face went from hopeful, to heart-broken.

"I'm not interested.", Dimitri said in a serious tone. Then, he turned around, put an arm around my waist, then lead towards the boarding gates.

"What was that?", I whispered,

Dimitri didn't look at me. "Her phone number and name."

I laughed but felt guilty at the same time. Poor girl. But next time, don't hit on my man.

Once we passed security, the announcement for our flight departure came, which made us run to our gate. Bless Dimitri for making me sprint many miles.

The boarding gate was empty, probably because we were the last to board.

Dimitri gave the security guard our tickets and we headed inside the plane.

Once in our seats, I lifted the arm rest between us and laid my head against his chest. "Can't wait to see your family again?"

I felt his chest rise then go back down. "I haven't seen them in such a long time, what would you expect?"

The corner of my lips tilted up. "I'm just glad I met them without you."

I looked up at his confused expression. "Why?'

"Because I think its kind of awquard when a guy introduces a girl to his family for a first time. I think that's just crappy. But with the Rose style, I went to meet my boyfriend's family while he was Strigoi."

His expression went soft again. "Ah, Rose. Your so smart."

I chuckled. "Of course I am."

He kissed my head softly and wrapped both his arms around me. "Go to sleep now. You'll be tired later because of the time difference."

I nodded then yawned. "Okay. But how about you?"

"I'll be fine. Those late night guardian shifts really pay off. "

I stroked his chest and closed my eyes. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Roza. I love you."

"Love you too, comrade."

We had just taken off when I feel into a deep sleep in Dimitri's strong arms.


	5. King Sized Bed

**Here is chapter five! Please review and as I said b4, I'm having writer's block. So if you want more chapters, send me suggestions unrelated to this chapter. Like what will happen in Rose and Dimitri's future and blah, blah, blah. Thanks to my two reviewers! You guys are sooo awesome!**

* * *

I jolted forward, causing my eyelids to fly open in surprise. I wasn't in an airplane. I was in the backseat of taxi cab. I turned to the side and discovered Dimitri watching me with amused eyes.

"What?", I asked.

He shook his head and smiled. "Do you know you slept the whole entire plane trip? And we're at my house now." He motioned his hand at the window.

My eyes widened at the sight of his house. Just as I remembered it.

Dimitri helped me out carefully as he tipped the taxi driver.

I yawned and stretched. Almost twenty hours of sitting down and being carried by Dimitri. I was so spoiled.

I helped Dimitri with the luggage and we carried them to the front steps.

I watched as he knocked.

Nothing.

He knocked again.

A few minutes later, nothing.

He tilted his head to the side and turned to me, placing the luggage down. "I'll go around back to see if I could get someone to open the door from there. You stay here in case someone comes."

I nodded as he lowered his head and gave me a peck on the lips. Then, he turned the corner and disappeared.

I leaned against the outer door-frame and waited. There was a soft foot steps in the house. I straightened myself up and waited until someone opened the door.

It was Dimitri's mother, Olena. She was carrying a blue bowl filled with flour and water. It looked like she was making something before she opened the door.

She wasn't looking up. Probably because she thought I would be someone who comes here regularly.

"Здравствуйте, могу ли я—", she said as she looked up to see who I was.

My mouth turned up into a small smile. "Hi, Olena. It's me Rose. Remember?"

Her eyes went wide. It looked like she was going to drop the bowl at any second. "Ro—Rose. Is it really you, my child?"

I nodded.

She squinted her eyes to prevent tears from falling. She held the bowl in on arm and placed the other hand on my cheek. "You haven't changed a bit."

I smiled and nodded again.

"But what are you doing here? In Baia?"

I opened my mouth to speak but I got only mid-sentence until I was interrupted. "Well me and—"

"Roza, nobody's back there." Dimitri's voice was getting closer. His footsteps getting louder.

I looked at Olena and grinned. She waited at the door with a quizzical look. I didn't think she recognized his voice.

Dimitri rounded the corner then stopped when he saw his mother. It was like he was a statue. A very godlike statue.

Olena's mouth dropped open. A single tear fell from her eyes.

She was in so much shock, she dropped the bowl she was holding, not

caring even though it made a huge mess.

Dimitri was the first one to break the tension between them. "Mama.", he said. That one word made Olena sprint forward and fall into Dimitri's arms.

She was crying and placing kisses on Dimitri's cheek while he bent down halfway. "Oh, Dimka! How? When? What? Where?", she asked, not knowing where to begin.

Dimitri smiled. "Rose saved me by having her friend heal me. I came back from the undead, and I'm a dhampir again."

Olena turned to me and hugged me until I felt like suffocating. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, thank you, Rose! Thank you for saving my son." She planted a kiss on both of my cheeks and went back to hugging Dimitri.

"Sonya and Karolina are upstairs. I'll go get them. They won't believe it when they see you!", she said excitedly. I'd never seen her this happy.

She practically skipped inside the house, steeping over the pile of mushy slim.

Dimitri had a grin he couldn't wipe off his face. "Come, Roza. Let's go inside." He took my hand as we carried the luggage inside and sat down on the cloth covered, blue loveseat.

A minute later, there was two loud screams coming from upstairs. Fast footsteps shook the roof and stormed downstairs.

Karolina was the first to arrive, followed by Sonya.

They hadn't changed a bit. Except Sonya had already given birth and her stomach was much more flat.

They both screamed again; I had to cover my ears to prevent from becoming deaf.

The two girls ran up to Dimitri's open arms and wouldn't let go of him.

"Dimka!", Karolina cried, "What Mama said was true! You're alive again!"

Sonya sat up, still hugging Dimitri, and turned to me. "Thank you, Rose. I own you my life."

I smiled. I didn't want to break this family reunion, so I din't say a word that would carry this off subject.

After a few more hugs and kisses, Olena came back downstairs with Karolina's baby and a baby I'd never seen before, but must have been Sonya's. Paul trailed right behind her, tugging on the side of her apron.

Karolina and Sonya got off Dimitri and went over to Olena to reclaim their babies.

Sonya came over and sat down on the sofa across from us. Karolina, her baby, and Paul, followed soon after with Olena sitting on the arm of the sofa.

Sonya toyed with her baby's hand. She looked exactly like her but with some Rolan. She had wide, brown eyes and caramel colored hair. Her face mostly looked like Rolan's though. She had high cheek-bones and button nose.

"This is Sofee", Sonya introduced, motioning to the baby on her lap," I had her a month ago."

Dimitri smiled and waved at the baby.

Sonya lifted the baby up so she could look at her. "See that guy over there? He's your Uncle Dimka. And that beauty next to him is his girlfriend Rose."

Sofee replied with a sound that was mix between _coo_ and _eek_.

Sonya placed her on her own lap again and continued playing with Sofee.

I watched as Paul ran over, jumped, and landed in Dimitri's lap. Dimitri caught him by surprise and tucked him in the small space in between us.

"You remember Paul, don't you Dimka? He was still little when you left."

Paul waved at Dimitri but didn't say a word. Then, he turned to me, grabbed my elbow, and placed my arm around him.

Everyone laughed.

"And this", Karolina said, patting the baby on her lap, "is Zoya."

Dimitri smiled at the Zoya who smiled back, showing her new teeth.

So we talked a bit about how I saved Dimitri.

Then, Olena told us what room we were staying in. "We just had the house renovated so we have two guestrooms."

"Why two?", Dimitri asked.

Olena sighed and leaned back into the sofa. "Money is coming short and a lot of tourists are visiting Baia. So we are providing a room to accommodate anyone for a short amount of money. But nobody's come in a few weeks, so the rooms are all yours."

We reluctantly thanked Olena.

Everything went smoothly, until Dimitri brought up the subject of Viktoria.

"Where's Viktoria?", he asked.

My skin whitened. Viktoria. Oh, she was going to still hate me for what I had done to her and Rolan.

"Viktoria? Oh, she should be home from school soon. Wait until she sees you and Rose!" Olena rejoiced with a wide grin.

I forced a smile. Yipee. She'd be _so_ happy to see me.

Just then, right on cue Viktoria burst open the front door. She didn't seem to notice all of us as she hung her grey coat on the latch. Then, she turned around and stopped.

Her eyes wondered from Karolina—to Sonya—to Olena, and then, with wide eyes, Dimitri.

It was like we all were watching the tension between Viktoria and Dimitri now.

She just stared at him with wide eyes. Then with immense hesitation, she ran across the room and into Dimitri's arms.

I saw little tears trickle down her big brown eyes. "Dimka, you're back!"

Dimitri grinned and murmured something in Russian. Then her began to pat her back like a baby.

Viktoria pulled away for a brief moment. "But how? I thought you were Strigoi."

Dimitri shook his head and wiped her tears away. "Rose saved me. Her friend healed my soul."

Viktoria turned to me.

I was expecting a hateful glance, but what I got was a look of sorrow in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Rose."

I nodded awquardly. "You're welcome."

Olena stood up and walked toward Viktoria. "Alright, that's enough Viktoria. I'm sure they're very tired from the flight."

Viktoria immediately got up.

I shook my head. "I' m okay I slept the whole entire flight. But I'm sure Dimitri is."

Dimitri yawned. "I'm fine."

Olena cut in. "Honestly Dimka, you must sleep. It's already nighttime. Rose will wake you up."

I gave him a wicked smile.

He smiled and stood up. "Alright." He helped me up and put an arm around me.

"Viktoria, Paul", Olena said, "help them with there luggage please."

Everyone kissed Dimitri and I goodnight as we ascended upstairs.

Paul led us to our suite-like room.

It had a king sized bed in the far corner, with two wardrobes, a walk-in closet, a luxurious bathroom, a wooden desk, and a full length mirror.

Wow, I didn't know Russia even had these fancy stuff.

Once we were all settled, Viktoria and Paul kiss us goodnight, and left us alone.

I turned around and placed my arms around his waist, pulling him into a tight hug. "Are you happy to see your family?"

He placed his lips on my hair. "Yes. But it seemed like you and I were the only ones not crying."

I lifted my head up. "That's why we're meant to be."

He gently placed his lips on mine. With a little more force, he placed his hands on my butt and lifted me up.

I eagerly wrapped my legs around his waist.

We stayed like that for a moment. Then in a second, he had me on the bed. We were kissing and rolling until I tried to stop him.

"Come on"—kiss—"Dimitri"—kiss—"you need"—kiss—"to sleep."—kiss.

He rolled us over so I was on top. "I told you, I'm fine."

I shook my head. "We'll continue this tomorrow. I promise."

He smiled. "You promise?"

I nodded and grinned like a fool. "If we do it tomorrow, I'll be more…'prepared'."

And by prepared, I meant I would be dressed in my most showing piece of lingerie, have one or two sex toys out, and actually have the door LOCKED.

"Okay." He said in agreement. He put his arms around me and tucked me safely to his chest.

"Goodnight Roza."

I yawned. Wow, was I this tired already. Or maybe I was just tired of sleeping.

"Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too."

Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms, waiting for what was in store for us tomorrow.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! If you want more chapters, review, Review, REVIEW! Just click this green button all your dream will come true...HA! not really. Just press the damn green button and review.**


	6. Blueberry Pancakes

**Hi! So here is ch. 6! Enjoy and review! 3**

**REMINDER: I'm having writer's block so send suggestions PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Dimitri: Meg does not own Vampire Academy or it's characters.**

**Me: But I wish I'd own you Dimitri…**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the door creaking open.

I mumbled sleepily and reached over to feel the warm body beside me. Instead, all I felt was the soft sheets. Where was he?

I opened my eyes, blinked a few times, and registered the shape of someone on the edge of the bed. I could tell it was a girl from the curves of her body.

I rubbed my eyes and sat up. It was Viktoria. She had her head bent down like she was in shame.

"Uh, are you okay?", I asked groggily.

She looked up at my voice and sighed. "Yes. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's alright. If I had slept another minute I'd have a major hangover. So what's up?"

She brushed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Can I talk to you?'

I nodded.

She took one more breath and explained, cautiously. "The day you left. I talked to Sonya and asked her about Rolan. And I found out he was the one who got her pregnant. You were right. And then while I was walking to school, I caught him kissing my best friend. I'm sorry, I should have believed you."

I was utterly shocked.

She just continued without fully meeting my eyes. "And risking your life for my brother's really showed that you love him more than anybody else."

I slowly tried to take everything in. "Viktoria", I started, "It's okay, I was never mad."

She blinked. "Really? I just thought—"

I interrupted her. "Just forget about Rolan."

Viktoria nodded and smiled.

"So where's your brother?", I asked

She stood up. "He's out in the field practicing his…guardian moves. I think."

Viktoria arches her eyebrow. Damn, I needed to learn that. "I'm sure he'll enjoy your company. You guys could show each other 'moves' together."

She winked her eyes and just like that, was out the door.

I smiled. Now we were back to being friends.

I got out of bed looked at my clothes. Dimitri and I hadn't changed last night so we had slept in our plane clothes.

I walked to the one of the wardrobes to find half my clothes in there. Aw, Dimitri was such a gentleman. Good thing he didn't put away all my clothes. If he dug farther into my luggage, he would discover the stash of revealing lingerie…and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

So I grabbed a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a white tank top and took a short shower.

After, Olena gave me some blueberry pancakes to eat which I took gratefully and scarffed down my throat. They kind of hiped my up for what I was planning to do later on.

* * *

Then, I headed out back to the field were I found my god sitting by a pile of leaves, head buried into one of those western novels he loves. His brown hair was a little messy, but I didn't care, I liked it that way.

And the best part was, he was shirtless. Dimitri's insanely hot body got the best of me. His arms were bulging with muscle. His chest was thin and showed off his sexy six-pack. Damn, I needed to touch his body again.

I leaned against a wooden perch and smirked. "Hey comrade. Lookin' for a fight?"

He immediately looked up and smiled. Setting the book aside he motioned for me to come to him. "I'm always looking for a fight with you."

I grinned approvingly and walked to him. His eyes were filled with love and passion.

I sat down on his lap backwards and wrapped my legs around his waist. We were so close now.

He closed the distance and crushed his lips to mine.

I wound my arms around his neck as I felt his hands sneak their way onti my hips.

His lips were warm as his tongue begged for entrance.

I opened my mouth gently and his tongue started discovering my mouth.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear their throat.

I toppled to the side away from Dimitri as I looked up at the eyes of someone I had met before in Russia. A friend of Viktoria's.

Nikolai.

He hadn't changed a bit, but he hadn't grown a mustache either.

I put on my best smile, forgetting that he had just caught Dimitri and I kissing.

"Hey, Nikolai! What are you doing here?"

He looked distracted by the moment Dimitri and I just had. "Oh! Um…I came to pick up Viktoria."

Dimitri stood up and brushed off his jeans. "For what?"

Nikolai must have sensed that Dimitri was Viktoria's older brother. I would be afraid too.

Once Dimitri was up, I almost laughed at how much shorter Nikolai was.

"Just to see some friends we haven't seen in a while…sir."

We all shared an awquard moment together with Dimitri glaring at Nikolai like he was some robber. Luckily, saving Nikolai from a soon-to-be fight, came Viktoria. And from my perspective, she looked beautiful.

She wore a deep blue dress that reached up to her knees with black leggings and surprisingly Обратное, which I could tell was Russian for CONVERSE. Her brown and gold streaked hair was tied back into a high ponytail and she clutched a small, black purse to her side.

"There you are Nikolai!", she said with a big grin.

Suddenly, Dimitri's brotherly instincts cut in. "Where are you two going?", he asked with a serious tone. This was a side of Dimitri I hadn't seen before.

Viktoria glanced at him. "To an old friend's house an hour away."

"Who else is coming with you?"

I saw a flicker of irritation in Viktoria's eyes. "A few people from school."

Dimitri stepped closer to them. "Then why are you dressed so fancy?"

Viktoria's hands clenched to fists by her side. She was struggling not to let her anger out now. "Because her parents were greatful enough to take us out to a fancy restaurant."

"I don't think you should go…with _him_ at least.", Dimitri motioned to Nikolai who was standing quietly behind Viktoria.

Her mouth dropped open. "Dimka! I'll be safe! I'm almost seventeen. I could make my own decisions!"

Then Dimitri and Viktoria started having a fight in Russian.

Suddenly, my eyes brightened to a brilliant plan.

I jumped up quietly and motioned for Nikolai to be quiet as he watched me.

I slowly crept behind Dimitri's back and at full speed, attacked him.

He seemed surprised as well as Viktoria.

Dimitri struggled as I pinned him down.

"_Go_! _Run_!", I shouted to Viktoria as Dimitri swore in Russian.

She obeyed, took Nikolai's hand, and dashed out of sight.

After five minutes of wrestling Dimitri, my muscles weakened and I finally gave, letting Dimitri pin me down. I love the weight of his body on mine.

"Why did you do that?", he asked with heavy breaths.

I brushed the loose strands of hair from his face. "Come on Dimitri. She's sixteen. She's responsible enough to take care of her own love life without her badass brother."

He lifted one eyebrow. "How do you know that.?"

"Because you fell in love with me when I was seventeen. We had sex when I was seventeen. Viktoria's never had a boyfriend before nor does it look like she's willing to have one any time soon. And she's only sixteen. If it were up to me, she should be the one yelling at us for being too young. You have to trust her."

I grinned at myself proudly. That came out better then I expected.

Dimitri nodded, than smirked. "Are you saying that you're too young to have sex?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No! Wait, we're talking about your little sister's responsibility here. So let's stick to that."

He grinned. "Okay. If you put it like that, I'll lay off Viktoria."

I smiled. I was on a roll. Better not mention Rolan.

"But on one condition."

My smile began to fade.

"You'll have to remind me of what you meant by 'having sex at seventeen'. Because the last time I checked, you're eighteen now."

My smile came back. "If you want, I could not even tell you, but _show_ you."

Dimitri's eyes were filled with love and desire..

I wanted him. Wanted him more than anybody else in the world.

I slowly touched my face with his as he carried me to our room and locked the door.

* * *

**Ooh! Looks like we're getting to the good part! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to improvise until the big surprise in the next chapter. Can't tell you anything yet. Review please!**


	7. Bread Crisis

**I'm sorry I haven't added in a while. I'll probably have a schedule to when I'll post new chapters so you all will be more aware. So here is chapter seven! Please read until end. Please review! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Adrian: Do I have to?**

**Me: For me? *pouts***

**Adrian: Fine. Meg does not own VA. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Joy.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Come on Adrian. Be more peppy.**

**Adrian: *valley-girl voice* Like, Meg does not own, like Vampire Academy because it belongs to the totally awesome Richelle Mead. Hooray! Better?**

**Me: Very.**

* * *

I stopped kissing him as he threw me on the bed.

"Hold on.", I muttered as I got up and rushed to the bathroom.

I didn't have to time to take in his confused expression.

I locked the door behind me and opened the little slide cabinet bellow the sink. It had all my pieces of lingerie in it.

I pulled out my favorite blue and black piece that Dimitri had not seen before.

It had a silk, royal blue bra that finished about mid-breast with two pieces of black cloth hanging from it, separated by a matching blue ribbon. It came with a thong outlined in black.

I quickly put the pieces on and covered them up with a silk black robe, not bothering to tie it together.

I put down my hair so it came free from the messy ponytail I had put it in this morning.

Then, ever so slightly, I pushed open the door and discovered Dimitri lying on the bed patiently.

I enjoyed his reaction.

His eyes widened at the sight of my semi-naked body.

I smirked, walked over to him, and straddled his lap. "See anything you like?", I repeated my famous line.

He put his hands on my waist. "I always like what I see."

Then, he ever so slowly, slipped the robe of my shoulders and kissed me.

I didn't care we were going at a slow pace. I just thought it made it more romantic.

It saved some time that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

I placed my hands on his stomach and gently massaged it.

He lowered his lips down my neck, leaving a trail of kisses in its place.

I moaned as he put his arms around me and unlatched the hook of my top. I felt the fabric fall around me and the air tingle on my chest.

He slowly laid my down on the bed and kissed the plain in between my breasts.

I suppressed yet another moan and clutched his head closer to me. My hand traveled to his member and unzipped his jeans.

Seconds later, both his jeans and boxers were lying on the floor. And the only thing that was keeping us from being one, was the little piece of fabric I was wearing on my entrance.

I eagerly let him slide the stupid thing off. I grinded my hips against him.

He groaned. "Ro—Roza."

He flipped us over until he was on top of me. Then, he plunged into me.

I let out a small yelp as the pain came and slowly faded again. My body filled with pleasure and desire.

We continued that until I felt my body wanted something more. Something more dangerous.

"Faster, Dimitri! FASTER!"

He obeyed.

I practically screamed as he increased the speed several times.

It hurt so badly.

He must have noticed me wince when he stopped. "Roza? Are you okay? I could stop if—"

I shook my head. "No! Keep going!"

I moaned as he entered me repeatedly.

He calmed my anxious yelps by crushing his lips to mine and saying soothing words to me in Russian.

When we were finished, I lay down on his chest, his arms still wrapped around me. "I love you, Roza."

I leaned my head against his chest. "I love you too, Dimitri."

We lay there to what seemed like forever when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?", Dimitri called.

"Viktoria! Let me in!"

We both sighed at the same time. What was she doing back home so early? Didn't she just leave?

I put my robe back on and threw the lingerie into the bathroom.

There was a mirror by the closet so I took a peak at how badly I looked while Dimitri put his clothes on.

My cheeks were flushed with sex and my hair was tangled and knotted. I found one of my scrunches on the ground and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

Dimitri fixed his hair, checked to see if I was ready, and opened the door.

Viktoria ran in, not noticing me. "Is Rose okay? I heard screaming."

I peaked out from behind the door and smiled. "I'm fine."

Viktoria gave me a confused look. "But…I swore the screaming came from you…" She looked closer and discovered my pink cheeks explosion.

I swore I heard a click in her brain as she put the pieces together.

"Ohhhh! You two were…you know."

I blushed as she took in the sheets of the bed all messy and pillows thrown to the side.

"What are you doing here?", Dimitri asked, trying to change the subject. "I thought you were with Nikolai?"

Viktoria leaned against the doorframe casually and looked at her watch. "That was a couple of hours ago, Dimitri."

Dimitri and I looked at each other? How many hours had past? I looked up at the clock and blushed. Four hours of complete lust.

Viktoria whistled. "I also came here because Mama wanted to tell you two something."

Dimitri brushed a hand through his hair. "What?"

Viktoria shrugged. "I don't know." With that note, she retreated to his room.

I looked at Dimitri as he took my hand and led me downstairs.

Olena was seated on the couch with a cup of coffee on the coffee-table. I sat on the loveseat again as Dimitri followed along.

"What's wrong Mama?", he questioned.

I expected her to say something serious. But instead, she had an ear-to-ear grin on her face.

"One of your old friends is coming to stay here, Dimka."

Dimitri tilted his head. "Who?"

I looked at Olena.

"Natasha Ozera."

My mouth hung open. Tasha was staying here. Oh boy.

Olena spoke again. "Yes, you remember her right? You haven't seen her ever since, I presume."

Dimitri shook his head politely. "I have actually. She visited the Academy so Rose has met her, too."

Olena's eyes brightened and looked at me. "You have! I'm sure you two will spend a lot of time together then."

I looked down murmured, "Sure."

Dimitri placed a hand on my thigh and gave it a little squeeze. "So when is she arriving?"

"In a couple of hours. She's staying in the guest room next to yours, if you don't mind."

Dimitri met my eyes. "No we don't mind, do we?"

I was burning with anger. The room that was next to ours. I couldn't imagine the things she would do with Dimitri. "Nope. I'll be just fine with that", I said through clenched teeth.

Olena gave us a warm smile and stood up. "Okay, I'm expecting you two to welcome her because I have to go to the grocery store."

I nodded my head wearily. This was going to be a surprising day.

Olena grabbed her coffee mug and headed outside.

Dimitri and I were silent for a long time. He was the one to break the silence. "Roza, please behave while Tasha's here. We don't want to start a catfight."

I tsked. "Of course not," I lied.

He tilted his head. "You're a terrible liar, you know."

I rolled my eyes.

Dimitri circled an arm around my waist. "Please?"

I smirked and stroked his chest. "Why? I like catfights. And we all know who'd win."

He sighed. "Please, Roza? For me?"

I leaned my head against the couch and closed my eyes. Should I? I stayed like that for a minute, thinking. Dimitri _did_ choose me over her, so there was no trouble, was there?

"Fine", I gave in.

He smiled. "Tasha and I are just friends. We both know she wants something more but my heart will always belong to you."

I let out a small smile. Those very words affected me so much.

Suddenly, my stomach grumbled.

Dimitri laughed and I smacked him playfully. "What? I can't be hungry after sex?"

He shook his head with a grin still on his face. "Nope. Come on, I'll cook you something I loved when I was younger."

I tilted my head as he led me to the kitchen and motioned for me to sit on one of the wooden chairs. "You can cook, comrade?"

He lifted one eyebrow. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

I cracked a wild grin. "I'm not that surprised. When I went to Russia before, you Mom told me about—"

He interrupted me with wide eyes and a shocked expression. "She told you about what?"

I smirked. "Told me about the time you had a bread crisis and your Mom told you to make your own bread."

I laughed about just thing of that.

He softened up. "Oh."

"So where's your apron? Don't want to get your nice clothes dirty", I teased.

He opened a cabinet and brought out some flour. "Haha. Very funny."

It only took an hour for the bread to bake. I didn't think he could actually do it, but he did. The scent of freshly baked bread filled the air as well as make my mouth water.

"Here, try some", he said, placing the trey in front of me and sitting in the opposite chair.

I ripped a little piece off and chucked it into my mouth. It burned inside my mouth and danced across my taste-buds. I had to admit, it was even better then Olena's.

I could tell Dimitri enjoyed the look on my face when I took in the rich flavor. "I'd like to see you make this.", he said smugly.

I swallowed the piece. "I would, but I can't. Rose Hathaway does not cook. She depends on other people to cook _for _her."

"You can cook. I know that as a fact."

My eyes widened. How could he possibly know that? "How can you make sure?", I asked.

It was his time to smirk. "Guardian secrets."

I ripped another piece of bread off the trey. "Who told you.", I demanded.

He took the piece from my hand and plopped it into his mouth. "Nobody."

I furrowed my eyebrows in frustration. Me cooking was supposed to be a secret that only a few people knew. "Just tell me who so I could kick that person's ass. And if you don't, I'll kick _your_ ass." Like I could actually do that.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'd like to see you try."

I gripped the table's edge. "Tell me."

"Christian."

Wait, Christian? He didn't even know I cooked. The last time I cooked was two years—Lissa. Oh, Lissa was going to get it now. But Christian was going to get it more for telling Dimitri.

I think you're wondering why I would make such a big deal about not wanting people to know that I cooked. Well, it's simple. Cooking takes work. Work takes effort. Effort takes time. Time makes me lazy. Therefore, I hated cooking.

"Oh, fire boy's gonna get it now."

We started talking about his family and other stuff as the time passed by. The bread on the trey in no time, disappeared, mostly consumed by Dimitri.

My thoughts about Tasha was forgotten the whole conversation until the doorbell rang.

The witch had arrived.


	8. Red Scarf

**Yay! Chapter eight is finally here! Thanks to everyone who sent me suggestions. But still send me some because I will eventually need them. Thank you reviewers! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Rose, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**Rose: *thinks* Nah, I'll pass.**

**Me: *gives her a look* But you're **_**supposed**_** to. **

**Rose: Technically, you asked me a yes or no question, and I answered with a firm NO.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Guess I'm alone here. I don't own VA nor it's…LAZY *looks at Rose* characters. They all belong to the much talented Richelle Mead.**

* * *

I immediately jumped up from my chair and started to run for my escape.

But Dimitri, of course, was the faster one and grabbed my wrist, restraining me from going anywhere out of sight.

I groaned. Was he really going to make me see her?

He gave me a stern look and led me to the door.

Anger and hatred swelled inside me. I could just imagine what was in-store for Dimitri later on.

I took a deep breath, not bothering to smile, as Dimitri opened the door with one hand, me in his other arm.

Then, the hag of hell stepped forward and smiled brightly. She was wearing a brown trench-coat with blue jeans, black UGG boots, and a red scarf.

"Dimka, Rose!", she shrieked, pulling Dimitri forward for a more-then-friendly hug.

Dimitri quickly pulled away, knowing I didn't like the sight of it, and encircled his arm around my waist were it belonged. "It's good to see you Tasha."

Tasha smiled, eyes still on Dimitri. "When I heard you were saved. I just had to see you. I didn't see you at the graduation what with all the people. And since I'm off work, it was the perfect chance! I'm just so glad you're back!"

I felt so tempted to mimic her squeaky voice.

"No guardians?", Dimitri asked.

Tasha shook her head proudly. "Nope. I convinced them that since I was going to be in a house full of dhampirs, they'd protect me."

One of them won't, I thought.

Just then, Viktoria came dashing down the stairs to see who had come, and stopped mid-way. Her expression went from excited to remorseful when she saw Tasha.

I almost laughed.

She continued down the stairs, more cautiously.

Tasha squealed. "Vicky!"

Vicky? What the fuck?

"Don't call me that", muttered Vicky so quietly only I could hear. Go Viktoria!

"You've grown so much! We're going to have an awesome time just us girls.", said Tasha.

I wondered why Viktoria seemed like she hated Tasha. I'd have to ask her later.

Dimitri hugged me closer to him.

Tasha then noticed the hand around me. "What's this we have here? I see a little romance going on around here.", she said in a playful voice.

That wasn't the tone I was quiet looking for. She didn't seem mad. Or jealous. She seemed sort of…happy. Was I missing something?

Dimitri smiled at her.

Tasha continued in a calm voice. "So the rumors are true! You wouldn't believe how many people have been talking about you two. 'Did you hear about Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov? I heard they're a thing now.'."

I looked at Dimitri. I thought only the Academy knew about us, not the whole world.

He nodded his head. "I'll bring all you're luggage upstairs. Rose and Viktoria will keep you company."

I tried to give him an unfair look but he decided not to meet my eyes. He grabbed her two black bags and retreated upstairs.

Tasha smiled at the two of us.

I looked at Viktoria who seemed to be the most uncomfortable in the room.

"So Rose, how's Christian and Lissa?", she asked sweetly.

"Er, they're fine. Still going strong, I guess."

Tasha nodded. "I'll have to visit them soon. Maybe I'll go back to Court with you and Dimitri."

No way! Two weeks staying with her was enough torture. I didn't even think I could go a day with her here.

"I'm so happy for you two", she said to me. For me? For me and Dimitri? What was going on?

"Thanks.", I replied awkquardly.

Just on cue, Dimitri came down the stairs. "Tasha, you're room is ready. You can head upstairs if you like."

Tasha nodded and yawned. "Yeah, maybe I'll get some sleep." She turned to me and kissed my cheek. "Night Rose."

She did the same thing for Viktoria and Dimitri.

Then, she disappeared upstairs.

I turned to Dimitri. "What just happened?"

Dimitri smiled. "Tasha has accepted our relationship. See? Just try to be nice to her. She's returning the favor."

I sighed. "I'll try. But don't blame me if I don't succeed."

Dimitri chuckled and walked away.

I swung my head around to notice Viktoria still in the room. I took this as the perfect chance to ask her.

"Viktoria?"

She looked up. "Huh?"

"Why do you seem like you hate Tasha so much?"

She shook her head slightly. "Because I do. When Dimitri was still at school here, Natasha Ozera was crazy about him. She absolutely never stopped talking about him. Karolina, Sonya, and I don't like her because she's too possessed with our brother. We'd always open the door to find Tasha there asking for Dimitri. It was downright annoying. Dimitri, of course, only thought of her as a friend. She wanted more then to be just friends. Once, she even used me to get to him. I just hate her."

I raised both my eyebrows. I didn't know Tasha used to be obsessed with Dimitri that much.

"You don't want her to stay here as much as I do, don't you?", I asked.

She nodded. "I want her out of this house as soon as possible."

I smirked. "I think I know how."

"How?"

I let out a wicked grin. "Guardian secrets."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this chapter is so short. I ran out of ideas all of a sudden. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me ideas if you want me to continue. If I don't get at least three ideas by Saturday, then I'm officially ending this story. So think up something for me!**


	9. Little Miss Muffit

**Yay! Chapter nine! So…ENJOY! And review!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Lissa: Meg, can I do the disclaimer?**

**Abe: No, I want to do the disclaimer!**

**Me: How about you both do it?**

**Lissa: Not fair! I asked first!**

**Abe: Well, I'm the main character's father!**

***Lissa and Abe start fighting***

**Meg: *whispers* I don't own Vampire Academy nor its characters. **

* * *

I woke up to the smell of bacon. Oh!, it smelled so good.

I sat up and stretched. My stomach gurgled. Boy was I hungry. In less then a minute, I had jumped out of bed and pulled on pair of dark gray jogging pants over my underwear and one of Dimitri's shirts that reached up to my knees.

Yawning, I headed downstairs where the fresh aroma of food came closer.

Everyone was sitting at the table; about five different conversations going on.

Olena was scrambling around the kitchen piling the table high with Russian food I had never seen before.

I kissed Dimitri good-morning and greeted everyone; including Tasha.

I sat down in the chair between Paul and Dimitri and looked at all my selections. There _was_ bacon, but there were much more things that looked good. Like a little round, white cake that had a slice of butter on top and parsley.

Dimitri noticed me staring and leaned to my ear. "That's drachona. It tastes sort of like normal American cake but more fancy."

I shrugged and took one. I sliced a little piece off and placed it in my mouth. It melted in my mouth as my taste-buds took in the warm and sweet delicacy.

"So?", Dimitri asked.

I blinked a few times. "I didn't know Russia made food like this."

He raised on eyebrow.

I shook my head. "No, I thought that this country had those cold foods to match the theme. Remember? Winter waste-land."

Dimitri chuckled. "You mean like fish and ice and ice-coffee."

"Nope. But there was a fish-head in a cup full of soup or something in this movie I saw with Lissa. Explain that, comrade."

He smiled again. "That's called ukha. It's better then it looks you know. Remind me that one day, I'll have to force you to try it."

I made a face. Raw fish parts traveling down my throat? No thank you. "What do you mean by force?"

Dimitri took a bite of the drachona and swallowed it. "I know that you'll say no by just looking at it."

"Oh?" I tried to do that one-eyebrow lift but failed miserably. "How do you know that?"

He shook his head. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

Great, another Zen lesson. "Since when did books get into this?", I joked.

I then noticed that all conversation had stopped in the room and everyone was listening to our playful argument and laughing.

After twenty minutes of talking, we all cleaned up our plates and headed upstairs.

Tasha, who was dressed already, headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?", Dimitri asked.

Tasha replied but didn't turn around. "General store. I need to get some things."

With that last note, she waved at us and left.

Perfect.

As soon as the door shut, I turned to Dimitri. "Viktoria and I have to go too."

"You're going to leave me here all alone?"

I smirked. "Yes I am. Why don't you make some more bread to keep you busy, Little Miss Muffit."

Dimitri grinned sheepishly at me. "Where are you two going, anyway?"

"I don't know. To the mall, I guess. I want to see what's new in Siberia fashion. Maybe a seven layer coat instead of the usual five."

We both laughed.

Dimitri pulled me forward and planted a kiss on top of my head. "Get dressed first. You don't want to freeze to death outside.", he said sarcastically.

I looked out at the window. There was no sun shining but it was sort of cloudy. No snow though.

I headed upstairs and put on whatever I found first. A purple hoodie with black skinny jeans and converse.

Stage 1 complete.

Now for stage 2.

Viktoria and I had agreed to meet in front of the house at 10:00 AM, human time. It was 9:58.

I dashed downstairs. Gave Dimitri and lustful kiss and went out the door to meet a waiting Viktoria.

"Where is she?", I asked.

Viktoria motioned with her head down the road. "She's about halfway down the road."

So we walked a bit, just until her house was out of sight.

I took out my cell phone. Luckily, I had Tasha's number.

I clicked the edit button and put *67 before her number.

Then, I pressed call.

"Hello?", she said.

I took a breath and put on my best Lissa impression. Adrian said I was really good at imitating her.

"Tasha? It's Lissa."

"Lissa! How are you?"

"I'm good.", I answered into the phone.

"Why isn't there any caller ID? I thought I had you in my contacts…"

Oh crap!

"Uh—I'm calling from one of the phones at Court."

I silently prayed she would believe it.

"OH! Okay, so what's up?"

I smiled. "Some guy—I forgot his name—called Christian and said that they need you back at where you work. He said it was urgent."

I heard Tasha sigh. "That must be Marc. If he says it's urgent, it must be really important. When did he say I should go back?"

"As soon as possible. He said he already sent a jet to take you back. It arrives at the airport in two hours."

Yes, hehe. The plane that would take her far, far away from Russia. Dimitri and I would probably be at Court already by the time she comes back. I knew this was a childish prank, but I just hated her so much.

She paused for a brief second. "Okay, thank you for warning me. I'll go back to the Belikov's and start packing."

"'Kay. Bye!" I immediately hung up the phone as Viktoria and I fell to the ground with laughter.

"Nice voice, Rose", Viktoria commented.

I grinned. "Practice makes perfect."

Jus then, catching me by surprise, strong and cold hand grabbed me by the waist. Viktoria stopped laughing.

Nausea swept over me. My head filled with pain that I couldn't take.

I couldn't move from being caught by surprise and how much it hurt.

This meant only one thing.

Cold hands. Nausea.

Strigoi.

* * *

**Ooh! Cliff-hanger! I'd luv to hear ur comments! What do you think will happen next?**


	10. Dates & Stakes

**Hey! Drum roll please! Ladies and gentlemen, introducing…CHAPTER 10! Honestly, I didn't know I could write this far. And I got fifteen reviewers in one day! You think we can make it to 50 reviews? HELL YA! Thank you everyone. But I'll still need suggestions for future chapters. Enjoy and review! **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Lissa: What now, Abe! I won you faggot!**

**Abe: I can't believe I lost to a girl.**

**Me: Technically she used compulsion on you so—**

**Abe: Shut up already!**

**Lissa: Meg does not own VA or it's characters.**

* * *

Viktoria was just standing there, wide-eyed.

I didn't have time to pull out of his grasp before the strigoi lifted me up until my neck was near his open mouth.

I freed my arm out of his hand and punched the back of his head, making him release me and fall to the ground.

I landed in a crouch five feet away from Viktoria.

"Run! Run as fast as you can back home! Go!", I yelled as the strigoi recovered and got up.

She obeyed and ran down the road, as if her life depended on it, which, it did.

The strigoi launched itself at me.

I whipped out my silver stake from my pocket and waited for him to be just one foot away.

I jumped up and, with as much force as possible, kicked him in the chest.

Well, tried.

I almost forgot how fast strigoi were. So it surprised me when he grabbed my foot and pulled back, causing me to fall to the ground on my hand.

That's when the pain came to my wrist. I couldn't get back up. The pain coiled around my wrist like a snake.

The strigoi had me pinned to the ground, fangs just inches away from my neck.

I waited for the sharp sting, but it didn't come.

I opened my closed eyes and saw the strigoi on the ground next to me.

The pain in my wrist ceased a bit, but was still there.

A figure stood before me, blurring in the dim sky.

I squinted a little and realized who it was.

Tasha.

She had one of her hands stretched forwards pointing at the strigoi.

I realized what she had done. She had burnt the strigoi.

I took that interlude to get up with one hand and clutch the merely broken one to my side.

My stake was still in my good hand so I knelt before the strigoi and smirked. "Next time, don't mess with Rose Hathaway."

I plunged the stake into the strigoi's heart.

Then, I turned around to meet a still staring, Tasha.

"You-you saved my life.", I said lifelessly.

Tasha nodded. "I was heading back then I found you fighting a strigoi. What are you doing here anyways?"

I shook my head, still in disbelief. "Viktoria and I were going to the mall."

Tasha's gaze then led to my hand. "Is your wrist okay?"

I shoved the stake back into my pocket and examined my wrist. "I don't know."

"We'd probably get back to the house."

I all of a sudden remembered mine and Viktoria's plan.

"Why?", I asked her.

She sighed. "I'm leaving already. My boss wants me to do something for him I guess."

I saw the sorrow in her eyes. Hell, I_ felt_ sorry for her.

What was wrong with me? Feeling sorry for a woman who almost stole your boyfriend? Then again, she did save my life…which proved she didn't really care if I loved Dimitri. That she actually _did _like us together. That she _didn't_ hate me.

I guess she wasn't the person who I thought she was.

I gave her a warm smile. "Maybe someone can talk to your boss and let you stay here."

Her smile was small. "Like that will ever happen."

"Just hope that he will."

I was going to call off the plan. Eventually, I had to let go of the pass, and that moment was now. Playing a senseless prank on a woman just wanted friendship was too low for even me.

Tasha and I turned to leave but she stopped.

"What's wrong?", I asked politely. Wow, I was on a roll!

Tasha pointed to the dead strigoi in the middle of the road. "What about that?"

I smiled. Time to call in an old friend.

I flipped open my phone and called the only alchemist I knew.

"Alchemist services. Sydney speaking", said a voice I knew to well.

"Sydney? It's Rose. Remember me?", I asked.

"Rose! How are you? I heard what happened with you and your boyfriend. I'm so happy for you! So what's up?"

"I kinda killed a strigoi and it's smacked right down in the middle of the road. You think you can…"

She replied quickly. "Of course. Just hide the strigoi behind a bush or something and tell me the address and I'll be in America as soon as—"

I cut her off. "I'm not in America, I'm in Russia."

I heard her squeal. Very, un-Sydney like. "Really?! That's great! You're staying with the Belikova's aren't you?"

I looked at Tasha and she smiled at me. "Yeah. I'm about half a mile away from there. I'll hide the strigoi behind this very ugly oak tree."

I observed the tree. Talk about a deformed tree. But, it was big enough to hide a strigoi behind.

"Okay", she replied. "I'll be there."

I grinned. "Thanks."

"'Kay. Bye!"

I hung up the phone, grabbed the strigoi's legs with one hand, and looked up at Tasha. "You think you could help with…?" I motioned towards the strigoi.

"Oh!", she said and grabbed the strigoi's hands. Together, we struggled to carry the strigoi behind the tree where it was hidden from human eyes.

Exhausted, we headed back towards the house.

Once we arrived, I told Tasha to go in without me because I had to check if Viktoria was in the fields.

She nodded and closed the door behind her.

I waited five long minutes before I took out my phone once again, and called Tasha.

"Hello?", she said.

"Tasha, it's Lissa again. I have great news!"

"What is it?"

I took a deep breath. No turning back. "Your boss called back and told us that he made a mistake. He forgot you were on break so, you can stay in Russia."

She squealed. "Really? That's amazing! Rose was right!"

I smiled to myself. "Well, I'd better go. Christian's waiting for me."

I could imagine her grinning like a fool. "Okay! Bye! Tell Christian I said hi."

I said a quick bye and hung up the phone. She had saved my life, and this was the way to repay her, I reminded myself. Rosemarie Hathaway, absolutely NO more drama between you and Tasha Ozera.

I had almost forgotten my wrist. It no longer hurt, but it was numb in some places.

Entering the house, I automatically was greeted by a worried Dimitri. "What happened Rose? Tasha said you had a strigoi encounter…are you okay?"

I held up my wrist. "I'm fine. Except I landed on my wrist which hurts like hell."

Dimitri grabbed my arm gently and examined it. "It's probably just sprained."

I nodded my head.

Then, Tasha came dashing down the stairs. She explained the cause of her happiness and I smiled slightly.

A few hours later, we were all seated in the dining table, eating dinner.

We were all engrossed in conversation, and yes, I was talking to Tasha as a _real_ friend now.

It was when we were talking about the attack we had earlier, when Viktoria and I noticed Paul staring at me.

"Paul, it's not polite to stare.", scowled Karolina.

Paul didn't move a single inch. His eyes were wide.

Viktoria chuckled. "I think somebody has a little crush on Rose."

We all laughed; except Paul.

"Rose, will you go on a date with me?", he asked. Aw, he was so cute! Viktoria fell off the chair, laughing like a maniac.

Dimitri smiled at him. Good thing he wasn't jealous because there was no reason he should be.

"Sorry, Paul.", I said emotionally. "But I'm dating your Uncle Dimka."

"I'm sure he won't mind." Wow, this seven year old has guts!

Dimitri chuckled. "I won't mind, Rose. As long as you don't go a little _too_ serious with him."

Paul looked back at me with huge eyes that nobody could resist.

"Sure.", I answered playfully. "Where are we going?"

Paul thought for a second and turned to Karolina. "Mama, will you help me make dinner for Rose tomorrow night?"

Karolina smiled warmly. "Of course I will."

"I'll help you pick out your dress, Rose.", said Tasha.

We all laughed again.

After dinner, Dimitri and I excused ourselves from the table and headed to our room.

"I can't believe I have a date with your nephew.", I required to him.

He shook his head, a smile tugging on his lips. "Hopefully I won't loose you to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I'm leaving you for a seven year old who probably doesn't even now what _real_ couples do during dates."

He raised one eyebrow as we entered the room. "Oh? And do I know what to do on real dates?"

I smiled. "We've never been on a date, comrade."

He locked the door behind me. "Oh? I thought all those hours in bed _were_ dates. Guess I was wrong."

"No, no. You were right. It's just that we haven't been on a _date_ for a while."

A wicked smile crept onto his face as he pushed me against the wall. "Would you like to go on a date right now?"

I gently pressed my lips to his. "Hell yeah."

The night traveled on as he led me to the bed and we made love countless times that night.

* * *

**I know a lot of you are disappointed that Tasha is being nice, but the real questions is, is her niceness only an act? Will she trick Rose for something or maybe even someone? And how will Rose and Paul's "date" go?**

**REVIEW PLS.!**


	11. A Single Tear

**So here's chapter . I enjoyed writing this chapter. Someone will make an appearance that will uncover a shocking piece of information. So read until the end and don't ferget to review!**

* * *

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. The sun was shining outside so I thought it would probably be around lunch time.

Last night, wait, scratch that—this morning, we probably went to sleep around three. It was a _long_ night.

I tried to stretch, but was immediately crushed by Dimitri's strong arms.

His grip on me tightened and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Di—Di—Dimitri!", I gasped.

His arms let loose but still stayed around me. "What happened? Are you okay?", he asked groggily.

I turned around in his arms so I faced him. "Nothing. It's just that you were crushing me a minute ago."

He smiled, sat up, and yawned pulling me up with him. "Come on, l bet your hungry."

My stomach growled. Could he read my mind or something?

I jumped out of bed and head towards the door when Dimitri stopped me. "Rose, where do you think you're going?"

I gave him an obvious look. "Downstairs to eat."

He shook his head. "Maybe you should get dressed first."

I looked down to see I wasn't dressed at all. "Oh."

I headed towards the closet and picked out a green shirt with buttons and black skinny jeans.

As soon, as we were done, we headed down the stairs to discover everyone sitting down at the table for lunch, along with an additional person.

Dimitri's eyes widened at the sight of his grandmother, Yeva.

He dashed forward and gave her a loving hug. "Yeva! You're here! I was wondering where you were!"

For the first time ever, Yeva smiled. "I was staying with Oksana and Mark; neighbors from an acre or two away. They needed my help for something and when news spread around that you were here, I came back."

Dimitri pulled away from the hug and kissed both her cheeks. "I'm glad your back."

We greeted everyone good afternoon and was soon absorbed in all the conversation.

I noticed that Paul wasn't here and I asked Karolina about that. She answered with a funny smile. "He ate early. He told me he couldn't see you until your date tonight. Probably getting ready."

I laughed. Tonight was going to be fun.

As soon as we finished eating, Yeva pulled me aside to talk. "Rose, I'm very happy to see you back with my grandson."

I smiled.

She continued in a more serious tone. "But I had a dream last night, and I must warn you."

My smile faded. "What is it?"

"You will discover three surprises here, while in Russia. One bad, one good, and the other will depend on you."

I nodded. Three surprises.

"I cannot tell you what I have seen, or else it may change the future and will probably end up worse."

I closed my eyes for a brief second and gulped.

She then left me to wonder about what I was going to "discover" in Russia.

I headed upstairs and dug through my closet, finding something for my "date" with Paul. My mind kept on wondering to what Yeva had said. Three things.

I finally settled with a deep blue skirt with a high hem and a white tank top tucked inside. I completed the outfit with a bronze necklace with a charm shaped like an anchor.

I put some eye-liner on as Dimitri came from behind me, encircling me in his arms. "I really do think I might loose you to Paul tonight.", he whispered, kissing my neck.

I giggled. "Yeah, because I'd rather choose seven year olds instead of a sexy Russian, badass guardian. I'm not as stupid as you think, comrade."

I felt him smile into my neck and pulled away. "Have fun downstairs. You'll be surprised on how Paul put your little "date" together."

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs. Not that surprised, Dimitri was right. There was a white table cloth covering the coffee table and the couch was arranged so they were sitting opposite each other.

Plastic plates were set along with silverware and a single rose was cupped in a sleek glass vase.

I sat down on one of the couches as Paul came in.

He really knew how to clean up. He wore a brown shirt and beige pants that looked a little to long for him. "Hi Rose", he said as he sat down across from me.

I gave him a warm smile. "Hi Paul. You look really good."

He tilted his chin up like he was proud. "Thank you. You do too."

Just then, Tasha came in carrying two bowls of macaroni 'n cheese. She smirked when she saw us two.

"Hi Rose, Paul. Here's your dinner. Made especially from Paul himself. With a little help from his mother."

I thanked her as she set the bowls in front of me and Paul.

"Now if you two don't need anything, I have to go pack up."

I stopped right in the middle of picking up my fork. "Why?"

I thought the plan was off?

She smiled. "I know it's only been like three days, but—it's complicated."

I nodded slowly. For once in my life, I was sad she was leaving. We had become actual friends in less then twenty for hours and I liked it.

I stood up and gave her a hug. "I'm going to miss you."

She hugged me back. "I'm leaving early tomorrow morning. Don't worry I'll visit you guys at Court."

I watched her as she ascended up the stairs.

I sat back down and continued my date with Paul. We had little conversation. I asked him about what he liked and his friends and it seemed like an hour before we finished.

I stood up, without a word, and placed a kiss on Paul's cheek.

He blushed furiously.

"Thank you for the date Paul. It was wonderful."

He nodded quickly and I went up the stairs to mine and Dimitri's room.

Opening the door quietly, I figured he was already asleep. But he wasn't there.

All of a sudden, I heard shuffling in the room beside us. A.k.a., Tasha's room.

Mindlessly, I opened her door slightly and peaked inside.

What I saw was the most horrid thing.

I suddenly recalled what Yeva had said. _"You will discover three surprises here, while in Russia. One bad, one good, and the other will depend on you."_

Well, here was the first surprise. And it was the bad one.

What I saw broke my heart.

Dimitri was cupping Tasha's face in his hands, their foreheads pressing together.

"Yes, I'll become your guardian. Rose means nothing to me. I love you always."

A single tear dripped down my cheek.

Then, he lowered his head a bit and pressed his lips to hers.

He didn't know how much of me he had destroyed.

* * *

**Another cliffy! Pls. review. Oh! And you can email me at xxiheartvaxx (at) ****for anything you want to tell me, or you could just send me a PM (Private Message). Send me suggestions, artwork, fan-sites, reviews, or if you just wanna chat. Thx!**


	12. Emotions

**Chapter 12! Hooray! How will Rose react to that surprise? SHOULD I WRITE A DIMITRI'S POINT OF VIEW SO U GUYS COULD SEE WAT HE WAS THINKING? Well, I already did. And it's in dis chapter! OH YEAH! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE DIVIDED INTO 2 PARTS. THIS IS PART 1. AND PART 2 WILL B POSTED SOON!**

* * *

I closed the door quietly and clamped my hand over my mouth, restraining all the tears falling down. What I believed was a lie. He didn't love me.

I ran down the hall into the first room I could find. It was Viktoria's. As soon as I opened it, I discovered all the Belikov sisters sitting on one bed, watching the Olympics on a little TV. They were apparently watching the re-run of the Mens Figure Skating and rooting for Evgeni Plushenko. But all eyes went to me as soon as I burst in.

I didn't care. I shut the door behind me and fell to the ground, crying.

They all had worried expressions on their faces as they stood up and made a circle around me.

"Rose? Are you okay? What's wrong?", Sonya asked softly.

I felt Karolina pat my back.

It was hard talking while crying. But I gave it my best effort.

"I came upstairs looking for D—Dimitri and I c—caught him kissing T—Tasha and telling her I—I mean nothing to him and that he'd le—leave to be her guardian", I whispered through tears.

They all gasped.

"That bitch!", Viktoria screeched. "Are you sure it wasn't her who started it?"

I nodded my head miserably. "All I believed was a joke. He actually made me believe that he loved me."

"He does love you!", required Karolina.

I shook my head, trying, but failing to stop the tears. "No he doesn't. And I've made my decision."

The sisters looked at me curiously.

"I'm leaving Russia. If I see him again, it'll just hurt me to much."

Viktoria put a hand on my shoulder and shook it rapidly. "No! You can't leave. Please, Rose. We all know he loves you."

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it.", I muttered. "I need to leave. He already broke my heart, and I doubt he even wants to mend it. I don't want to feel like this _ever_ again."

Every word I spoke was breaking half my heart. And that half belonged to Dimitri.

They didn't say a thing.

I continued. "I'm gonna call my friend and have her send a jet from Court. Probably by tonight I'll be gone. He can come after me all he wants, but if he tries to, tell him…tell him to just leave me alone."

Those last words made me start crying again.

The sisters looked at each other and with a last look at me, left the room.

I didn't care what they were going to do. My mind was just focused on what was ahead, never back.

I called Lissa and told her to send a jet to the airport for me. She asked why and I told her I would explain as soon as I got there.

I also called a taxi which would arrive in a few minutes, a house or two away, so the Belikovs wouldn't notice me leaving.

I tip-toed to mine and Dimitri's room, hoping he wouldn't be there. Because right now, he was the last person I wanted to see.

Luckily, he wasn't.

I quickly packed all my things and brought my one luggage downstairs where the cab already was.

I took one last look at the Belikov house and said my silent goodbye to Dimitri. The person who held the most sensitive piece of my heart and had crushed it into tiny pieces tonight.

The jet from court would arrive in two hours.

So I bought a few magazines, a chocolate croissant (What? I get hungry when I'm upset), and sat down in one of the many seats.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

As soon as Rose left to go on her "date", I plopped down onto the bed and closed my eyes.

I must have drifted off for a couple of minutes because when I opened them, I was looking at Natasha Ozera.

I eased myself up and waited for her to speak.

"Sorry to wake you, Dimka. I needed help with something in my room. You think you could help?"

"Huh? Oh, sure.", I said, pulling myself off the bed and following her to the guest room next door.

"So…what did you need help in?", I asked.

She smiled. "Nothing. Just wanted to talk to you."

I grinned. Good ole' Tasha.

"So you and Rose, huh? I'm happy for you two."

I was slightly surprised. I wouldn't expect Rose to be best friends with somebody like Tasha. But, as always, Rose had pulled it off.

"Thank you. So, I'm just curious…who are your guardians?"

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit beside her.

I did.

"Well, I only have one. Her name is Lindzie. I still don't have a male one…"

I knew what was to come next.

"Dimka, since I answered on of your questions, will you answer one of mine?"

I nodded. "Of course."

She took and deep breath. "Do you love me more than Rose?"

I was shocked by her words. I loved her as a friend, but Rose—Rose was another definition of "love".

"Why would you want to know that, Tasha?"

She shrugged. "I'm just wondering."

"I love you as a friend Tasha. But I love Rose with all my heart."

She looked disappointed by my answer. "But I love you, Dimka."

Her eyes then flickered to mine and I realized how beautiful she really was. Her eyes held mine like an eagle's and her lips looked so soft. I needed to touch them…

"Does that change your mind, Dimitri?", she asked in her velvety yet elegant voice.

I nodded still in trance over her. "I love you Tasha."

She smirked. "Will you be my guardian and leave Rose?"

I cupped her perfect face between my hands and leaned my forehead against mine, our lips just inches away.

"Yes, I'll become your guardian. Rose means nothing to me. I love you always."

I then placed my lips on hers. Her lips were soft and smooth as her cheeks were; But I needed more then her lips…

Suddenly, I heard a stifled cry fade away as I jolted back. What was I just doing? Kissing Tasha? Then I realized what she had done to me. One word. Complusion.

"Natasha Ozera, did you just use compulsion on me?"

She smirked. "Yeah."

Anger swelled inside me. "Why did you do that!?"

"Because I love you, Dimka. I can give you more then Rose can. I can give you children and love. Rose can't."

How dare she say those things about Rose! I felt so tempted to slap her, but I knew I would get in trouble if I did. "No. You can't give me anything Tasha. I told you before. I don't want your love. I love Rose."

She smiled wickedly. "That could change you know. Seeing that she was just listening to our conversation."

I stopped. No. "H-how much did she hear?"

"Oh nothing. Just about the part when you said you loved me and you'd leave her and become my guardian then kissed me."

No, my Roza heard the wrong things.

"Have fun, Dimka", she said as she left the room swiftly.

I immediately stood up, heading for the door until Viktoria, Karolina, and Sonya came in with angry expressions.

"How could you do this Dimitri!?", Viktoria yelled at me.

I was quiet surprised to hear my sister yell.

"Do what?", I asked curiously.

Sonya stepped forward and motioned towards the door. "Love Tasha and just dump Rose like that!"

"She came into our room crying so hard. You wouldn't believe how much you broke her heart.", Karolina inquired.

My Roza…crying? I'd hurt her so much, I mean nothing can make her cry. Except for me.

I started explaining frantically—very un-me like. "Rose heard the wrong things. Tasha used compulsion on me to make me say those things."

All my sister's eyes widened.

"You-you mean what she thinks is a lie?"

I shook my head quickly. I had to find Rose before things got bad. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go find her."

I took my first steps toward the door but was again interrupted by a nervous looking Viktoria. "That might be kind of hard."

I tilted my head to the side. "Why? She should be in our room or something…"

Viktoria shook her head and took a deep breath. "Or maybe she's at the airport."

I was utterly confused. "What? Why the airport?"

Karolina sighed and put and arm around me, obviously thinking of a way to break some bad news to me. "I'm sorry Dimka. Rose is on her way back to America. She told us she couldn't take it anymore and that she never wants to see you again I'm so sorry."

I fell down to the ground, breathless. "No."

The air around me was spinning. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Sonya sat on the bed. "Go. You can still stop her. Go get her, Dimka. Do it for all the love in your life. Just beg you to take her back."

I instantly knew what I had to do. I would do more then beg. I wanted to make sure she was mine forever.

I left the room quickly and made a short stop in our room.

I kneeled before the bed and reached my arm under it until I found it.

I slipped the tiny blue velvet box into my pocket.

Today I would get my love back and propose to her.


	13. The Proposal

**Yay! Part II. Hope you like it! Review if you care! Oh, and sorry about the long wait…caught up with homework and stuff.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Edward: Meg does not own—**

**Me: What the hell are you doing here? This isn't even your story.**

**Edward: Too bad.**

**Me: Dimitri! Edward Cullen's stalking me!**

**Dimitri: Did I just here your messing with my girl?**

**Edward: I—**

**Dimitri: Shut up. I'll kick your filthy ass in just one second if you don't leave.**

**Edward: I'd like to see you try.**

**Dimitri: Okay, we'll fight in the next disclaimer. Oh! By the way, Meg does not own Vampire Academy. **

**Edward: I was going to say that.**

**Dimitri: Oh well! You don't even belong here now do you?**

**Rose's POV**

Two hours past by fast. As the next hour rounded up, I was still thinking about Dimitri. And at first I thought I had only one choice; to leave. But now, I had doubts about that. I couldn't just leave him without a fight or revenge. So I was stuck between two major decisions.

**Dimitri's POV**

It took exactly two and a half hours to get to the nearest international airport.

I didn't know what time her flight left, so I hoped that I wasn't too late.

I was downright exhausted the whole cab trip.

I tried falling asleep, but was immediately woken up from the picture of Rose planted firmly in my mind.

Thoughts of her face and every single curve of her body haunted me. I really hoped she would forgive me and say yes.

The ring felt like a thousand pounds in my pocket.

Once the cab pulled up at the airport, I jumped out and started running for my life.

Thinking that she must be flying from one of the Court jets, I headed to the private departure area.

My eyes scanned through the many people crowding around, trying to find Rose.

But once I reached the huge windows that you could see your plane from, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

The clear white Court plane had just left the ground and taken off.

It was if the world around me was spinning. My breath caught in my mouth. About fifty emotions ran through me. Hurt, anger, fear, sadness.

I slumped onto one of the chairs and tilted my head down. I had lost my Roza.

"What are you doing here?"

The angelic voice came from behind me.

I swerved around and discovered Rose, crossed armed, staring at me with a poor expression. I wasn't too late.

**Rose's POV**

It really was him. Looking at me like nothing ever happened.

I repeated myself again. "What are you doing here?"

He answered my question with a question. "Didn't you leave already?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't be here if I left, would I?"

He stepped closer to me and encircled his arms around my waist.

I pushed away and crossed my arms again.

"Please Rose. Please just listen to me."

"Why should I?"

He sighed. "Because I'm telling the truth. Tasha used compulsion on me to make me say those things. Whatever nice act she did to you was a lie."

I felt my eyes water but I rubbed them before any tears came out.

"How do I know that you're not lying to me?"

He closed the distance between us and held me.

This time, I didn't pull away.

"I love you, and only you Roza. I wouldn't have come all this way to do this."

I gave him a confused look. Do what?

He knelt down before me and pulled out something from his pocket.

I gasped. Was he really doing this?

"Rose, I know we've been through a lot together, but seeing you leave just tears me apart. I love you and I always will. I want to spend my whole life with you. Will you marry me?"

Happy tears trickled down my face. I just wanted to forget the whole thing before.

He opened the blue box gently and revealed the ring.

It was just beautiful. It was simple, just how I liked it. There was a silver band with just one big diamond in the center. The diamond sparkled like a thousand wishes.

I instantly knew my answer. I trusted him and I knew he would never hurt me.

I nodded my head slightly. "Yes."

He smiled, stood up, and placed the ring in its rightful place.

Before I could tell him anything, he tilted my chin up chin up and kissed me.

I was one of those kisses where it's slow and romantic and like nobody else is there in the world.

Once we stopped, he pulled back gently looked me in the eye. "I love you, Roza."

I smiled lightly. "I love you too, Dimitri."

I was glad that everything bad between us was gone.

The taxi ride was short. I spent the whole time leaning against Dimitri's chest, and occasionally leaning in for a kiss.

Once we were in front of his house, I knew exactly what I was going to do to that bitch.

As Dimitri opened the front door, I was automatically greeted by hugs and kisses from his family.

Right in the middle of a hug from Viktoria, I peaked behind her shoulder and discovered a not at all happy Tasha.

I pulled away and headed strait for her. "Hey, Tasha."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, Rose. Your back."

I put my mouth just next to her ear and whispered something only she can hear. "Next time, don't mess with Dimitri's love life. Because you're not in it."

I smiled evilly and slapped her as hard as I could.

She winced at the pain.

I turned to all the Belikov's gave them a satisfied look.

Dimitri was smirking at what I had just done and Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria were all laughing hysterically.

Olena stepped forward and gave Tasha a death glare. "I think it's time for you to leave Natasha."

I saw fear in her eyes as she ran out the house.

I smiled and reached for Dimitri who quickly took me into his arms.

Suddenly, Olena noticed the ring and gasped. "Dimka, you…?"

Dimitri smiled and held out my hand for Olena to inspect. "Yes, Mama."

The sisters were curious and stepped forward to see what was going on and took on the same reaction Olena had.

They all screamed and hugged us all over again.

Viktoria jumped up and down. "Your going to be my sister Rose!"

I grinned and took in the scene of my soon to be family.


	14. Cheetos & Coke

**Here's CHAPTER 14! This one's a little centered on Rose and Lissa, but still had a lotta Dimitri in it. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Dimitri: *punches Edward***

**Edward: *falls to the ground***

**Me: And Dimitri's the winner!**

**Dimitri: *smiles* That was easier then I thought. Meg does not own Vampire Academy nor it's characters.**

* * *

Once I got upstairs, I pulled out my phone and crashed on the bed.

I dialed Lissa's number and waited until she picked up.

"Rose!"

"Hey Liss. You'll never believe what just happened."

"What?"

I smiled and took a deep breath. "Dimitri and I are getting married!"

I heard her squeal through the phone. "Omigosh Rose! Congratulations! Can I—"

I interrupted her, already knowing her question. "Yes you could plan the wedding."

I could just imagine her jumping up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'll get the Court pilot to fly us there as soon as possible!"

"Okay! Can't wait."

"See you soon. Bye!"

I hung up just as Dimitri came in the room.

I smiled again as he lay down next to me and put his hands behind his head. "I'm guessing you called Lissa."

"Yeah. I hope it's okay with you, but I told Lissa she can plan the wedding."

He pulled me to him until I was practically straddling his chest.

"Whatever makes you happy. I'm fine with anything you want."

I leaned down to kiss him.

I felt his strong hands run the length of my legs as I rubbed his chest.

Just when things were getting hot, he pulled away hesitantly.

I gave him a confused look.

He kissed me once more and pushed me aside gently.

"What did I do?", I asked.

He grinned. "Nothing. You need some sleep Rose. There's already black shadows under your eyes."

I turned to the mirror and, sure enough, there was black circles under my eyes.

"Who cares." I muttered.

"I care. Lissa's going to be here in a few hours. Go to sleep and we'll continue tomorrow."

I lay down on my side, still facing him. "Fine. Goodnight."

I felt his warm lips on my forehead. "Goodnight Roza. I love you."

With those last words, I shoved my eyes closed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

My dream reminded me of the things Yeva had told me. The first surprise was I thought Dimitri was cheating on me. The second was that Dimitri and I were getting married. And that left the third surprise. _The third is up to you._

As soon as I woke up, I kept on thinking what the third was in store for me.

I felt Dimitri's arms still holding me and his light snores near my ear.

His grip on me was tight, so I had to struggle to get out without waking him up.

As soon as I got out the door, I headed downstairs to find Olena cooking breakfast with a happy Viktoria sitting at the table, scanning a Russian magazine.

They looked up as I entered the room.

Viktoria automatically jumped up and gave me a hug. "Good morning."

I hugged her back and said my good morning to her.

She released me and sat back down. "One of your friends called. Lissa. She said she arrived and will be here in one hour."

My eyes widened. Wow, that was quick.

"Thanks. I'm sure you'll love to meet her."

She smiled and motioned towards the seat beside her.

I sat down and felt my stomach grumble.

As soon as Olena placed a big plate of breakfast in front of me, I dug in like I've never eaten before. Probably because I hadn't eaten the night before.

Dimitri came down five minutes after I ate.

He gave me a peck on the lips and kissed Viktoria on the cheek.

"Wow Rose. You must be really hungry." he told me.

I smirked and went back upstairs to get dressed.

I couldn't wait to see Lissa. I hadn't seen her in almost two months!

I put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. Just as I finished touching up, the doorbell rang.

I dashed downstairs and found Lissa standing at the doorframe. Christian was behind her struggling to carry all her bags.

We both screamed as we ran towards each other and embraced.

I was so happy to see her.

"Lissa!", I yelled once we got to each other.

"Rose! Congratulations!"

I laughed and slung my arm around her shoulder, looking back at Christian. Dimitri helped him put the bags down so he no longer slouched.

"Good to see you, Fire Boy."

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Hey Rose, congrats."

I then faced Dimitri's family and introduced them to Lissa.

"Liss, these are Dimitri's sisters; Karolina, Sonya, and Viktoria. And these are Karolina's kids, Paul and Zoya, Sonya's daughter Sophee, and his mother, Olena."

She automatically drowned them all in hugs and over excited greetings. That's why I loved her. She already accepted them as family.

Then, she turned towards where Dimitri and Christian were talking about something "guyish".

"Whoa, Guardian Belikov. You have a big family."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes. But please, Princess, call me Dimitri."

She lifted her eyebrows in pure amusement. "Okay, Dimitri, but you have to call me Lissa."

"Agreed."

Just then, my partner in guarding Lissa, Eddie, came through the door.

I jumped up and gave him a hug. "Eddie!"

He hugged me back and then pulled away. "Hi. Congratulations."

Then, I remembered something and turned to Christian. "Oh yeah. Did you get your guardians yet?"

He shook his head in exasperation. "Nope."

"Then how come Eddie's the only guardian here?"

Eddie stepped forward and answered my question. "Because the Queen said I'll be good enough to protect these two "beloved" Moroi on this short trip we are taking. Her exact words, I swear. So I have to protect two Moroi alone."

I laughed. "Good luck with that. But I'm sure it'll be easy, since you're in a house full of dhampirs."

We all sat down and started talking about the wedding and were it should take place. I told Lissa I wanted it to be simple but still something to remember.

"So where do you want the wedding?"

I looked at Dimitri who was sitting beside me in the loveseat. "How about here in Russia?"

I saw bliss and happiness fill his eyes. "If that's what you want."

I glanced back at Lissa and nodded. "Russia it is then."

"So when do you want it?"

I tilted my head to the side and thought. "Sooner is better, I guess. But I kinda wanna go back to Court first. So how about…"

I looked at the calendar hanging on the wall. Today was May 3rd. Dimitri and I had talked about a summer wedding and how we could go somewhere better on our honeymoon.

I wanted to go back to Court for a couple of weeks so…

"June 26th." ,I accepted.

I looked and Dimitri to get an approval and he nodded.

Lissa scribbled that down and quickly looked back up. "So Christian and I'll go back to Court with you guys for a couple of weeks then come back here two weeks before the wedding.."

I nodded again. We would spend six weeks in Court before the wedding.

"I'll book the flight to leave Russia for Friday.", Dimitri announced.

Friday was the day after tomorrow. That meant I would either get my third surprise today, or tomorrow.

My stomach grumbled again. "I think I'm hungry."

Everyone chuckled.

"But you've just eaten a whole plate of eggs and bacon and sausage and five pancakes.", Olena said with a smile.

Christian's mouth dropped open. "I wouldn't even finish that in a whole week!"

Lissa pecked him on the cheek. "Guess you burn that all of with guardian training."

Olena left the kitchen and came back with a big bag of Cheetos and a few glasses of Coke.

I opened the Cheetos bag, flipped open the lid of the Coke and started eating.

We started up the conversations again and started talking about where in Russia we would have the wedding.

Olena then found the perfect place.

"Rose" she said. "Remember that chapel we took you to during Easter."

I suddenly recalled the small, but beautiful church a few block away. "Yes."

The she turned to Dimitri. "Do you remember the chapel a few blocks away? We used to go there every Sunday."

Dimitri nodded. "Of course I remember."

She continued strongly. "Then why don't you have it there. Then the reception will be here in the backyard."

I lightened up. That would be a perfect place!

"Yes!", I replied in excitement.

Olena smiled. "While you are back in Court, I'll book the chapel for June 26th at…"

"Five 'o clock PM?", Dimitri asked, looking at me.

I nodded and took a bite of the Cheeto. "Then the part afterwards could be at nine."

Once we all agreed with on the time, I looked at the clock. It was 3:00 PM.

I reached for another Cheeto and was sad when I discovered there was no more.

I frowned. "Who ate all the Cheetos?"

Viktoria laughed. "You did."

"Then who drank all the Coke?"

"You did."

"Oh."

Everybody laughed.

Jus then, I felt something lurch inside my stomach. I covered my mouth and stood up. "Excuse me."

I ran to the bathroom and threw up. This was why I shouldn't eat a lot. But after, I through up, my stomach still hurt and I knew it wasn't the food that got me sick.

I retreated back to the living room, still looking green.

Dimitri stood up and put his arm around me. "Roza, are you okay?"

I nodded. "Never better.", I lied.

I sat back down, leaned against his shoulder and yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

Everyone looked at me worried.

Dimitri kissed the top of my head. "You just woke up."

I closed my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, but in Moroi world, it's actually 3:15 _AM_."

"But that didn't matter last night or the night before."

I nodded. Why was I so tired?

The room was silent.

Dimitri then helped me as we headed towards the stairs.

"I'm going to bring her upstairs."

My next reaction stunned everyone. I pushed him away and climbed the first few stairs. "I'm not a child Dimitri. I could bring myself upstairs."

I then stomped my way upstairs and fell on the bed, covering myself in a deep shield of sleep.

Everything was peaceful, until I woke up with a gust of pain in my stomach.

I jumped up and sprinted towards the bathroom.

This time, when I threw up, I knew something was wrong with me.


	15. The Test: Positive?

**Dun-dun-dun! Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! What will happen to Rose? I'm gonna skip the disclaimer so we cud cut to the chase. Oh, fergot to mention:**

**I WAS THINKING OF POSTING A NEW STORY UP AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER…BUT I DECIDED TO MAKE IT MORE CHALLENGING. FOR A SNEAK PEEK OF THE STORY, I HAVE TO GET 125 REVIEWS IN THIS STORY. AND IF YOU WANT ME TO START POSTING…GIMME 150 REVIEWS. GOT IT? IDK IF ITS DA SAME PERSON REVIEWING, COZ I REALLY WANNA TELL U GUYS ABOUT IT!**

* * *

Dimitri came into the bathroom with a worried expression. "Roza, what's wrong? You have to tell me."

I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. "I don't know."

He placed his hand on my forehead and pulled it away. "You don't seem sick…let's go the hospital."

I shook my head. "Nooo. I don't want to."

His voice was stern and serious. "We have to. You threw up twice already."

I looked up at the clock. It was 3:00 AM.

I really didn't feel like arguing so I nodded once and rolled my eyes.

He took me into his arms, carried me downstairs and rushed me out of the house. There was a little hospital the next street away, and I knew if he was running for my life, we would be there in a few seconds.

I didn't know why he was making such a big deal out of this. The pain in my stomach had stopped already, but I knew it was still there somewhere.

I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room sitting on a small hospital bed.

A doctor with short, cropped black hair came in and shooed Dimitri to the waiting area. I would laugh if there wasn't so much tension on what was wrong with me.

She gave me one look and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm Dr. Minoskovsky. And you must be Rosemarie Hathaway."

I gave a little nod. "Rose."

She smiled at me and scribbled something down on her clipboard. "So what's wrong?"

I told her everything that had happened the past day and she listened carefully.

As soon as I was done explaining she took out something from her pocket and clutched it in her hand. She hide it too well, I couldn't see what she had.

"Rose, when was your last period?"

I counted in my head how many days late I was. "One and a half months ago when I graduated."

"When was the last time you had sexual intercourse?"

I gave her a weird look. "Uh…last week."

"And the time before that?"

"Two days before that."

"You say you have been having stomach pain?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Have you been eating more then you usually do?"

I nodded again. Where was this leading to? Suddenly, something clicked in my mind. But I knew it was impossible.

"Any emotional acts?"

I recalled when I had pushed Dimitri aside and shot him a mean statement.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Rose, I think you are pregnant."

And those were the words I thought. Third surprise was here.

My mouth dropped open. "Bu—but that's impossible. I only did it with another dhampir."

"Yes, but this has to do with you being shadow-kissed. Therefore, you may conceive a child with another dhampir."

I was in pure shock.

She unfolded her clenched hand and revealed a pregnancy test. "I just want to make sure."

I hesitated in taking it, but took it anyway and walked to the bathroom.

The results confirmed it. I was pregnant.

I gave the test back to Dr. Minoskovsky.

She smiled. "Well congratulations. Would you like me to give you some tips on pregnancy?"

I nodded slowly.

"Okay, first you will have cravings but don't get those too out of control. And you will be dramatic so be careful. And try not to have any hard intercourse while you are showing—"

"When will that be?", I asked, my voice crackling.

"You will be showing in a matter of eight to nine weeks."

Great, there goes the wedding plans.

I nodded. She said her final advice asked me if I wanted her to tell Dimitri.

I shook my head and left without another word.

As soon as I got out, Dimitri rushed to my side, but stopped as soon as he saw my expression.

We were quiet as we walked home.

I had the pregnancy test in my pocket. I really didn't know how to feel. I felt happy, nervous, excited, everything but angry. I didn't know how to tell Dimitri. What would he say?

Once we got to the house, I went upstairs with Dimitri trailing after me.

We were laying on the bed, still silent, until I decided to tell him.

I sat up, clutching my stomach, then pulled out the test, giving it to him.

"Positive." I whispered.

I was ready for a mad outcome but was surprised by his reaction.

His eyes widened by the sight then he looked at me with the same love and passion as always. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I thought you would treat me differently. That you would hate me because I'm pregnant. Do you want this baby Dimitri?"

He stroked my hair with one hand and put the test aside. "Of course I do, Roza. I know I'll love the baby and I'll never hate you. Actually, I would say I'm sorry for getting you pregnant, but I'm not."

I smiled. "So what are we going to do with the wedding?"

He thought for a moment. "Well…"

Something came to my mind. "Can we have the wedding after I give birth? I mean, I don't wanna walk down the aisle looking like a balloon."

He grinned. "Sure. So we'll stay at Court until your done, then we'll come back."

I nodded. Things were working out better than I expected.

I woke up extra early to tell Lissa that I was expecting.

It surprised me that I found her in the kitchen helping Olena with breakfast.

"Lllllliiiiiiisssssssssaaaaaa!!!!! Guess what! Guess what!"

She turned around. "What?"

"I'm pregnant!"

She squealed.

Olena's eyes widened in excitement.

Lissa gave me a big hug and started jumping us up and down. "Omigosh Rose! How? When? What? Where?"

I smiled. "I'm shadow-kissed! And Dimitri and I agreed that we would stay in Court until I'm finished, then we would come back and get married."

She screamed and hugged me once more.

Olena came over and hugged me too. "Oh congratulations Rose!"

I was so happy to be surrounded by people who cared. It made me feel…special.

Dimitri, his sisters, and Christian came down a minute later, wondering why Lissa and Olena were so excited.

Dimitri kissed me for a minute then turned to everyone else. "Rose is pregnant."

They all scream (except for Christian-but he was shocked) and attacked us with hugs and kisses.

"So is it a boy or girl?", Karolina asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm probably going to know when I get back to Court."

We all ate and talked for a while, then Dimitri and I went upstairs to pack.

Christian and Lissa didn't have to pack because they had only been here a day and they didn't have a chance to unpack. Poor Christian.

We finished packing at 9:00 PM. Which gave us time to have a little last "fun" in Russia.

Once we woke up, we headed downstairs were everyone was waiting for us.

"Goodbye, Rose, Dimka. It was nice meeting you, Christian and Lissa.", said Olena.

We said our last goodbyes then piled into the cab, where we started talking about what we would do when we would get back to Court.

"Rose." Lissa said to me while Dimitri and Christian were involved in their own conversation. "Remember those lines of shops near were Mia took us once to see her 'boyfriend'?"

I nodded.

"I just remembered that they had this boutique for wedding dresses. Maybe we could find your dress there!"

I lifted both my eyebrows up. "Slow down there. We have almost a year to plan the wedding. Remember? Pregnant." I said rubbing my stomach.

I wasn't showing yet, but if you felt around, you could definitely feel a bump.

Lissa's face fell, but recovered and turned into a sheepish grin. "Right…"

"But you could go ahead and buy yours."

She gave me a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

I pretended to look stunned. "I thought you would want to be my bride's maid or something. It's okay if you don't, I'll ask Mia."

Her face lit up instantly and pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh Rose! Thank you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

I patted her head and sat back. "That's what best friends are for."

* * *

Remember:

125 REVIEWS: _sneak peak of my new story and details_

150 REVIEWS: _i'll start posting the new story! :D_


	16. Airline Food

**Thanks so much for the 125 reviews! Here's what you win, chapter 16 of My Heart Belongs To You, and details and a sneak peek of my new story.**

Title: _**Promises Left Behind**_

_**SUMMARY**__: _Dimitri left nine months earlier and accepted Tasha's offer. But now, he's coming back. Did Rose move on? Will Dimitri try and get her back?

_**SNEAK PEEK**__: _It's been nine months since he left me. For three months, I cried. And the rest, I was mourning. And now, Lissa told me he was visiting; with _her_.

We were living at Court and Christmas neared the corner. I feared this moment. Any minute now, he would walk through the door.

I could just imagine his brown hair and shining chocolate eyes and muscular body I was _this_ close to touching—

NO! SNAP OUT OF IT ROSE! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM! HE LEFT YOU FOR A WHORE!

All this time, I felt lost. Lissa noticed my change in attitude.

I never told her about Dimitri and I, which left her wondering even more.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

They were here.

**Okay! Hope you like it. Just get 150 reviews and the whole story is urs to read. Here's chapter 16!**

* * *

The flight was short.

Lissa and Christian were in the two seats in front of us (first class, of course) so Dimitri and I could see them 24/7.

I slept most of the time and ate two servings of the airline food for lunch. This pregnancy thing was tough.

I turned to Dimitri who was studying me curiously.

"What?" I asked him.

He shook his head and smiled. "Just seeing how beautiful you are. That's why I love you, Rose."

I gasped dramatically and brought my hand to my chest. "Are you saying you only love me for my beauty? That's so low comrade, even for you."

A smile crept onto his lips. "No. I love you for what's inside."

"And what's inside?"

He stopped for a moment and thought.

I decided to help him out a bit. "Lazy, badass, senseless bitch?"

He shook his head and took my hand with the wedding ring. "You're caring and lovable and funny and that's why everybody loves being around you."

I grinned and gave him a peck on the lips. "Just one question."

"Ask away."

I leaned back into my seat. "Did you bring any food with you?"

He chuckled. "We just had lunch."

I shrugged. "I'm pregnant. Keep in mind that I'm eating for two people."

The rest of the flight I slept in Dimitri's arms.

I didn't even notice when we landed. The next thing I know, we're piled into the cab, me sitting next Lissa who was sandwiched between Christian and I.

Dimitri was sitting in the front seat along with the taxi driver.

"Sleeping beauty awakens." muttered Christian.

I yawned and leaned against Lissa's shoulder. "Good morning."

She gave me a crazy look. "You mean good afternoon."

"Right."

Dimitri turned around and smiled at me. "You're awake Roza."

I nodded then blinked a couple of times. "How many more hours until we get to Court?"

Dimitri looked at his watch and turned back to me. "Thirty minutes to the max."

My eyes widened. "Are you serious? I've been sleeping for practically the whole day!"

Lissa patted my head. "You wanna play a game."

I sat up. "What kind of game?"

"Remember that game we used to play when we were kids? Just asking each other random questions?"

I nodded and smiled. "Oh yeah! That was fun."

Christian gave us a bewildered look. "How can you think asking random questions is fun?"

We both looked at him.

"Not just any random questions, but dirty random questions." I responded.

He suddenly got the picture. "Oh okay, let's play."

I tapped Dimitri on the back. "Hey comrade, you playing?"

He nodded. "Sure."

I rubbed my hands together, thinking of a good one.

Lissa suddenly remembered something. "Oh no."

I smiled evilly.

Christian was worried. "What do you mean 'oh no'?"

Lissa's eyebrows furrowed together. "Rose is the queen of this game. She's makes up really, and I mean really, pain in the ass questions."

Everyone looked terrified.

I snickered. "Don't worry. I'll just pick…"

My eyes wondered across the three of them.

"Christian."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

I took a deep breath and smiled. "If you were to fuck either Adrian, Stan, or Jesse, who would it be?"

His face fell.

Lissa mouth shapped into an 'O'.

Dimitri was on the verge of laughter.

"Answer up, fire boy."

He cringed. "I hate you Rose."

I grinned. "Aw, I hate you too. Now answer the damn question."

He thought for a while and sighed.

"Adrian." He muttered.

We all burst out with laughter.

"Why the hell would you pick him?" I asked, still shaking with laughter.

He shrugged. "I don't know. First of all, I would never fuck Jesse or Stan. Adrian would be…alright, if I were gay, which I'm not!"

I fell back into the seat, chuckling. "You might wanna think twice about that."

We laughed for a few minutes until he stopped us. "Okay. My turn."

He turned to Dimitri. "Dimitri. If you were to propose to either Kirova or Alberta, who would it be?"

Dimitri considered the question then answered. "Probably Alberta."

"Why?" I asked.

He gave me a smiled. "Because I know that she'll say no."

I smiled back at him. "Okay, your turn."

Dimitri turned his head to Lissa. "Would you rather do it in front of everyone in the school using a vibrator, or be locked in a very small closet with Stan for a month and if you want to get out, you have to make out with him for an hour and a half?"

Lissa's mouth dropped open. "Ermf…I would… use the vibrator. Being in the same room with Stan creeps me out."

I laughed and smacked her playfully.

She turned to me with a sarcastic grin. "You think that's funny? I'll show you a hard question."

I crossed my arms. "Try me."

"Would you rather become lesbian or have sex with Adrian ten times."

I rolled my eyes. "Turn lesbian. Adrian would probably scream his ass off during sex."

"Like you don't." implied Christian.

I blushed. "Shut up. It's not like I don't see what you and Lissa do in your spare time."

His face whitened.

I looked through the window and saw the wards coming into view.

"We're here." announced Dimitri.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter. I was writing this at midnight. REVIEW!**


	17. The Letter of Pure Horror

**Chapter 17! Oh, I fergot to mention from the first chapter, but I posted some pics. on my profile from the story. I still have a lot of pics to add so don't hunt me down! Enjoy!**

* * *

Once, I got out of the car, I immediately stretched. My muscles were sore from all the sleeping and sitting.

We were also greeted by one of the guardians of the queen. His name was Miles. He told us that he was supposed to show US to OUR _NEW HOUSE_.

I almost fell down when he mentioned a new house for me and Dimitri.

"What do you mean by, new house?" I asked, my voice stuttering. "I thought we just share dorms like the other students."

Miles shook his head. "The royal Moroi and their guardians get their own separate houses. Next to each other of course."

Lissa was satisfied to see my unbelievable expression. "Wait till you see your house. It's amazing."

I was filled with joy and passion. Nothing could ruin this moment.

We walked until we reached a full block of houses.

I had thought that Dimitri and I would get a normal sized apartment, but no. It was bigger than an apartment. More like a mansion.

Try comparing it to a really fancy museum, and our house would win.

It was lightly beige and looked as if it had more then a hundred rooms to it. I couldn't wait to go inside!

Next to our new home, was Lissa and Christian's mansion.

It was identical to ours, except that theirs was light brown.

I was about to run inside when Miles interrupted my instant glowering towards the house.

"The queen has also sent a letter to you and your fiancée." said Miles, handing me a neatly folded envelope.

I smiled. "Thanks a lot."

He bowed gently then left.

I yawned as soon as he was out of sight.

Lissa noticed my droopy eyes and it kind of surprised her since I'd slept the whole entire day.

"Rose, are you going to sleep again?" she asked.

I shook my head and gave her an oblivious look. "I'll try not to."

She smiled. "Have a nice time drooling over your new house."

With that last note, she left, Christian following behind her.

I turned to Dimitri and grinned. "Ready?"

He put an arm around my waist and gave me a kiss. "As I'll ever be."

We entered the fancy doors and was rewarded with a drop of our jaws.

The place was huge!

Just the living room was the size of a backyard.

Our luggage was placed beside the brown sofa and multiple doors lead to other rooms.

Once we finished touring the first floor, we went up to the second and decided on which our bedroom would be.

"Let's have this one." I said, entering the room.

There was a gigantic king sized bed covered with silk sheets and puffy comforters and a clear set of doors that lead out into a balcony with a table and two chairs.

A more-than-normal bathroom attached to the right of the room.

There was so much fancy furniture, I couldn't comprehend everything at once.

Once we agreed to us having that room, Dimitri suggested that the baby's room would be just across the hall.

I nodded in agreement.

"That reminds me" I said. "I'm going to the Court doctor now to see if the baby is a girl or boy."

He smiled and put his arms around me. "I'm so happy. We're going to have a family."

I buried my face in his chest. "Just hope that if it's a girl, she would turn into a badass like me."

He rolled his eyes. "You wish."

I smacked him playfully and held up the envelope that was sticking out of my pocket.

"Oh, right, I forgot. Queen bitch sent me a letter."

I ripped it open and scanned the page, Dimitri reading carefully over my shoulder.

Dear Rosmarie Hathaway,

It has been very pleasant to hear about your engagement to Guardian Dimitri Belikov. I wish you to the best in every possible way. Your mother has informed me that she will be coming in a few hours after your arrival, with your father. They are here for business purposes. Just wanted to inform you, she says she looks forward to seeing you again.

Sincerely,

Queen Tatiana Ivashkov

My mouth dropped open once I finished the letter. My mother and father were coming.

Oh boy.

How would I tell her that I was engaged and pregnant at the same time? For sure, she would throw a fit and kill Dimitri.

She already knew about our relationship, but she didn't expect for it to go this far.

What was I going to do?

I started pacing.

Dimitri stopped me. "It's going to be okay. She'll be fine with everything."

I pulled some loose strands of hair out of my face and crossed my arms. "Easy for you to say. You'll only escape the fight with your ass broken. But me…hell, I don't even know what she'll do with me. Remember when we told her about us? She practically threw her stake at you! And remember when she thought I was flirting with Adrian and dressed like a blood whore and I got that black eye? I'm freaking out here Dimitri. She's coming in a couple of hours!"

I took a long breath after the whole speech. It helped to get things out a little, but I was still scared to death.

He lifted his hand up and stroked my cheek. "Just relax. Telling someone calmly gets on their good side."

I groaned. "This is no time for one of your Zen lessons, comrade."

He shook his head. "I meant that if you tell her fairly, she won't explode. I'll take care of it if you want."

I looked up and met his eyes. "I want to see you walk down the aisle, not get wheeled down."

He smiled reassuringly. "As long if it makes you relax. I'll tell her about everything."

I gave him a passionate kiss then pulled back slowly. "Thanks, comrade. But you'll also have to meet my father…"

He kissed my nose. "You sound so unsure. Don't you like your father?"

I hesitated. "Well…he's like a mobster guy. I still believe there's no way I could be related to him. But yeah, I like him, sort of."

He grinned. "Then I'll be happy to meet him."

I gave him a small hug then pulled away.

I grabbed my round sunglasses and my black sweatshirt and headed towards the door.

"I'm gonna get Lissa so we could go to the doctor."

He smiled then kissed me goodbye. "Call me as soon as you find out. I have to meet with the Queen to find out what my new job is."

I grinned. "Good luck…you'll need it."

I smirked then headed next door.

Miles had given me key to Lissa's house in case of emergencies.

So as soon as I got in, I immediately called her name and in one second, she was beside me.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure."

The Court hospital was only a block away.

I found out my new maternity doctor was a petit, fourty-year old woman named Dr. Waskovska.

She had one of the those 'overly sweet' grandmother smiled that nobody can resist.

"Hello Rose. How are you doing today?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Fine."

She then told me to lye lie down so she could do an ultrasound.

The jelly felt really cold on my stomach. I would have wiped it all away if it weren't to see my baby.

The ultrasound wasn't long. It only took a minute or two until she started wiping the jelly thing off.

Once the x-ray printed, she handed us the picture to me and Lissa.

I examined the picture closely. The baby was small and fragile looking and I thought I was the luckiest person on earth then.

Lissa squealed once she saw. "Aw! It's sooooo cute! Is it a boy or a girl?"

I looked at Dr. Waskovska for an answer.

She smiled. "It's…"

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy. Oh forgot the remind you.

150 Reviews=first chap. of new story _**Promise Left Behind**_ posted!


	18. Pink Annoys Me

**So here's chapter eighteen! Will it be a girl or boy? Read to find out! Oh, btw, I've posted my new story, Promises Left Behind becoz u guys r just so awesome 4 getting me 150 reviews. Check it out! (I know, I'm evil for posting the two chaps. at midnight! :**

* * *

I scooted closer to Lissa and clutched her hands in mine.

"It's a girl."

Lissa and I screamed in joy. I was having girl!

Dr. Waskovska smiled. "Congratulations. She is very healthy. Just don't drink or smoke and you're baby will be fine."

I nodded with a huge grin on my face.

"Congratulations again. I'll see you in a month." She said, then left the room.

Lissa grabbed the picture from my hand. "We should celebrate! I'll call Christian and Mia and Dimitri and everyone and we'll eat at this fancy restaurant I know."

I patted her shoulder and put the picture in my pocket. "Calm down, Liss. I'm excited too!"

She chuckled then sat down next to me. "How about we meet at this Italian restaurant near the bistro? Tonight at seven."

I was about to agree, when something came back to me.

I groaned. "I forgot. My mom and dad are coming to Court. There probably gonna stay at our house so…"

She shook her head. "Then bring them! Come on Rose, nothing can ruin this night, not even your parents."

I thought for a moment. It wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Fine" I said. "Just don't mention either my pregnancy or the engagement, okay?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "You got it. I have to call tones of people to come. Come on, let's go."

Once we were outside, we immediately called Mia on speaker.

"Hello?" answered a very familiar voice.

"Mia!" I shouted. "It's Rose!"

"Omigosh Rose! I haven't seen you in forever!"

I smiled. "Listen, we're celebrating something and we want you to meet us at that Italian restaurant."

"Okay. But what are we celebrating?" she asked.

I paused then yelled into the phone, "I'm pregnant!"

She squealed into the phone. "Congrats! I'll be there."

Lissa jumped into the conversation. "Okay. Bring whoever you want."

"Alright. Bye! Love ya!"

We said our goodbyes then hung up.

"I'm going home to tell Dimitri. You could continue inviting people and we'll meet you there with my parents at six."

She nodded then gave me a hug. "OK. See you there."

I practically sprinted home.

Once I opened the doors to our house, I was greeted by Dimitri.

"So…" he asked.

I took a deep breath and smiled. "It's a girl!"

He smiled and took me into his arms. "That's great!"

I nodded in agreement. "And also, Lissa's throwing this huge party to celebrate tonight at six. I forgot my parents were coming so we're gonna bring them."

He grinned.

"How about your new job at Court?"

"I'm assigned to guard the whole Court and inspect the wards."

I bit my lip and gave him a kiss.

He placed his hand over my stomach and grinned. "You don't know how happy I am right now, Roza."

"Not as happy as I am for sure."

We took in the moment and sat on the couch, talking about the baby for an hour or so.

"What are we going to paint her room?" Dimitri asked.

I crossed my arms and leaned against his shoulder. "Anything but pink. I just can't stand the color."

He chuckled and put his arm around me. "How about yellow."

I nodded. "Yellow's cool. Liss and I could head down to the furniture store next week while you get the paint and stuff."

He agreed sheepishly, then his phone rang.

"Belikov." He answered.

He paused, apparently listening to the speaker.

"Okay, we'll get ready. Bye." He said a moment later.

He turned to me and shut his phone closed. "They just arrived. They're on their way here."

My eyes widened. "Who do you mean by 'they'?"

He took a deep breath. "Your parents."

All the worries suddenly came back to me.

"Relax Roza." He soothed calmly. "Go upstairs and change. I'll call you when their here."

I nodded miserably then headed upstairs.

My stomach was still flat, but it showed a very little bump that you could hide if you wore a loose shirt, which I did.

I changed into one of my big black t-shirts and jeans and tried to make myself presentable by brushing my hair up into a high ponytail.

Hopefully she won't think I'm dressed like a slut, I thought.

While examining my stomach in the mirror, Dimitri called out.

"Rose! They're here!"

I took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

My mother was in the middle of glaring at Dimitri when I arrived. My father, looking around the house, clearly amazed.

They all stopped once they saw me.

I waved at them awkwardly. "Um. Hi mom, Abe."

My mother nodded at me. "Hello Rose. You look good."

I said a quick thanks then looked back down.

My father came over to me and patted my shoulder. "Good to see you again, Rose."

Then he looked over and Dimitri. "But who's this?"

Dimitri smiled warmly. "I'm Dimitri Belikov. Rose's boyfriend."

I sighed in relief when he said "boyfriend" and not "fiancée".

Abe went over to him and shook his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Dimitri."

My mother was still, at the moment, glaring at Dimitri.

"Are you keeping her safe, Belikov?" she asked, a little too harshly.

He nodded. "Of course. In fact I've asked Rose to—"

Things were going too quickly. So I cut him off, worried about my mother's reaction.

"Oh!" I mentioned, hoping my mother would fall for it. "I forgot. Lissa's inviting us to dinner. We don't want to be late!"

I had to admit that I said that a little too anxiously.

My mom lifted an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." I muttered, grabbing my gray trench coat and leading them outside.


	19. Italian Makes Janine Angry

**So? How's Promises Left Behind? Like it? Love it? Gotta have it? Sry, just went to Cold Stone and thought the size names were pretty cool…Anyways, review and send me suggestions on both stories. **

* * *

In turned out the Italian restaurant was very, very, _very_ fancy.

They had the gourmet dishes that only gave you one bite and cost over fifty bucks.

Even the clothes for your lap were embroidered in gold!

I was so busy admiring the restaurant, I almost forgot the presence of my parents.

"So Lissa", Janine started. "What's the occasion?"

Lissa turned to me for something, but when she saw my deadly expression, she turned to Dimitri.

"There's two occasions, actually. But I think Guardian Belikov would like to announce it." she whispered softly.

I was seated in between Lissa and Mia, who I'd been catching up with.

I clutched both their hands, so hard, they yelped.

"Take it easy Rose." muttered Mia.

Dimitri looked into my eyes and then turned to my parents, with a soft, yet serious expression.

My mother crossed her arms and waited for what was to come.

Abe was leaning against the table, elbows proudly on the corners, looking at Dimitri sullenly.

I took a deep breath while Dimitri started. "As you know, I love Rose with all my heart and would let nothing hurt her."

I glanced at my mother and saw her gripping the table cloth tightly, it was almost ripping.

I grimaced.

Dimitri continued in a calm voice. "So I took her to Russia with me and was given the honor to propose to her." He paused. "And she said yes."

My mother's jaw dropped down to the ground.

Abe sat back in his chair, actually taking this in better then her. And he seemed sort of…happy for us.

My mother's face was getting red which brought out the real Janine Hathaway.

Ignoring the fact that we were in a five star restaurant and shouting was forbidden here, that didn't stop her from getting to us.

The moment he finished that sentence, she jumped up, fists clenched at her side.

"YOU PROPOSED TO HER?! SHE'S ONLY EIGHTEEN, BELIKOV! YOUR SEVEN YEARS OLDER THEN HER! AND DON'T EVEN IGNORE THE FACT THAT SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! YOU JUST CAN'T PROPOSE TO HER! IT'S AGAINST ALL THE RULES IN THE WORLD!"

Uh-oh.

I immediately took stand for Dimitri and stood up.

"Mom, you just said I'm eighteen, so I can make my own choices now! And there is no rules against that. I will marry Dimitri and we will have a child!"

I blurted it out so fast, I didn't even realize what I had said before it came out of my mouth.

Everyone was silent.

My mother was shaking furiously. "YOU'RE PREGNANT?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ROSEMARIE HATHAWAY! I DIDN'T RAISE YOU TO BE A WHORE!"

Dimitri interrupted, a calm expression still on his face. "Rose isn't a whore. The baby is only a one in a million chance and we were lucky enough to have that chance. Please Janine, don't blame it on Rose. It's my own fault."

Janine rolled her eyes. "HELL YEAH I'M BLAMING IT ON YOU BELIKOV! IS THAT WHAT YOU TWO HAVE BEEN DOING? INSTEAD OF FOCUSING ON GUARDING YOUR CHARGES?"

I shook my head. "Of course not!"

She shook her head. "Whatever Rosemarie." She put on her jacket and headed out the door.

I looked at Dimitri.

I hadn't noticed that the complete restaurant had stopped to listen to our performance.

Dimitri gave me the look that told me that everything would be okay.

I looked at Abe who leaned forward and studied us both with a calm expression. "Well congratulations, you two. Boy or girl?"

I wasn't all that Abe wasn't mad or out of control. That's one of the reasons I liked him.

I creased my forehead and sat down again, forcing a smile.

"Girl." I said simply.

He smiled then turned to Dimitri. "Sorry about that. I know Janine and she gets kind of…"

Dimitri laughed. "No problem. I've worked with her before."

After that, we were all consumed in intellectual conversations, the memory of my mother being here soon faded away.

* * *

After, dinner ended, Christian invited Dimitri over for some man time at there house, while Lissa and I did girl stuff at ours.

At first, we started getting really peppy by drinking a liter of Pepsi (hey, it isn't alcohol!).

And as soon as we were finished, I brought my iTouch and speakers downstairs where we cranked it up and started dancing on the couch to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga and other songs by All Time Low, New Found Glory, Beyonce, Panic! At The Disco, and The Academy Is…

I was 100% sure that sugar alone was running through my blood streams instead of blood.

We also got into the habit of stripping of our clothes until we were only in our underwear.

I grabbed two hairbrushes from bathroom, gave one to Lissa, and started singing in the other.

"Rah rah ah-ah-ah! Ro mah ro-mah-mah! Gaga Ooh-la-la! Want your bad romance!"

We didn't even care if we were singing out of tune. It was fun.

After going through my playlist about a million times, we turned it off and started talking.

"That was fun." Lissa commented with a huge grin.

I nodded and smirked. "Someone wants a bad romance with Christian."

Lissa smacked my shoulder which had no effect on me. "Shut up. Like you don't already have one with Dimitri."

I rolled my eyes. "But I actually admitted it."

Lissa opened her mouth but closed it again.

"I prove my point." I said.

"You already know what's going on between me and Christian. Hell, you see it everyday! You fucking weirdo, going into people's fucking heads, seeing what they do to certain people's fucking boyfriends."

I laughed and fell back onto the couch. "I can't help it. I was born a slut, okay?"

We both laughed again and fell asleep on the couch, still in our underwear, bottles of Pepsi still scattered on the floor, iPod speaker still scattered within the wires.

Dimitri and I have a hell of a lot of cleaning up to do.

* * *

I woke up when the door creaked open.

I opened my eyes groggily and smiled lazily at Dimitri and Christian.

"Hey." I murmured, leaning my head back against the couch.

They came over to us; Christian carrying Lissa in his arms.

"See you later guys."

I waved at them then was on the verge of falling asleep when Dimitri shook my arm.

"Rose." He whispered. "Come on, let's go upstairs. You can't sleep on the couch."

I groaned and muttered something about being too tired to get my ass of the couch.

Dimitri chuckled and shook his head. "Do you want me to carry you?"

I nodded and stretched out my arms to wrap around him.

Once I felt those strong arms around me to haul me up the stairs, I fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.


	20. Credit Card

**Okay, I know this is kind of confusing, but I accidentally deleted Promises Left Behind. Now worries though, I reposted it along with another chapter. Too bad, I wasted ten awesome reviews…oh well! Back to My Heart Belongs To You! Btw, I posted a poll on what the baby's name should be, please vote!**

* * *

"I'm full." I said at breakfast the next day.

Before me was an empty dish of omelets that Dimitri had cooked.

He was really good chef.

"You ate your whole breakfast, plus mine. What do you expect?" he commented, taking a sip of his coffee.

I shrugged, put my plate in the sink, than turned back to him.

"Lissa, Mia, and I are going shopping today."

Dimitri nodded then stood up. "That's nice. I'll be at work if you need me."

I smiled then kissed him on the lips.

Okay, I had to admit the kiss was a little more then a friendly one.

When he finally pulled away, I pouted.

He chuckled then finished his coffee. "Tonight. I promise."

I gave him my man-eating smile then went upstairs to get ready.

Once, I was done getting ready, I couldn't help but look in the mirror before I left.

My stomach had grown a little overnight and the bump was still tiny, but you couldn't miss it.

Lissa and Mia met me outside the house, were we started walking to the shops.

"Rose, you know we could actually see that your expecting." said Mia.

I groaned. "Great, that means I'm getting fat."

Lissa linked her arm around mine. "Yeah, but look at you. Before, you ate tones and you burnt that all off with guardian sessions."

I sighed. "What are we exactly going shopping for?"

"We're going shopping for the baby now we know it's a girl!" Mia answered.

I laughed. "But promise me nothing pink!"

They both agreed and nodded.

Once we arrived to the store, we all scattered into different sections, finding bundles of cute clothing.

I found three outfits I really liked.

But my favorite was this little sundress with blue, orange, and green polka dots held together with a red band and sky blue flower on the side.

I would seriously get this dress if it came in my size.

I also found some baby bottles and blankets that were thankfully NOT pink, but yellow.

We met up in front of the store and Mia and Lissa apparently found more clothes then I did.

Mia found five sets of pajamas; Lissa found several tops and pants and cute booties.

I knew they were having as much fun as I was.

Once we paid for everything, we headed down to the café.

We ordered a plate of chocolate chip cookies with coke. (What could I say? I think I was craving soda!)

"So when is she due?" Mia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm already two months so…November?"

Lissa leaned back on her chair. "That totally messes up the wedding plans. Then you guys can't have the summer wedding."

I rolled my eyes. "Chill, Liss. It's okay if we have a winter wedding or spring."

"But I want you guys to have a perfect wedding!" she whined.

I laughed. "Then we'll wait till next summer, okay?"

She huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine. But as your maid of honor, I remember you saying you wanted it as soon as possible."

I shook my head. "We'll talk about this later, okay?"

We were silent for a minute until I remembered what I was going to ask Mia.

"Hey, Mia?"

She looked up and took a bite of a cookie. "Huh?"

I smiled. "Do you wanna be one of my bride's maids?"

The cookie she was chewing fell out of her mouth.

Lissa laughed. "Close your mouth!"

I could tell Mia was still in full shock when she jumped up from her chair and hugged me.

"Thank you so much Rose!"

I chuckled. "No problem."

"Speaking of the wedding." Lissa started. "Look what's next door to the café."

We all turned to see the wedding boutique Lissa had mentioned before.

"Lissa, not yet—"

She cut me off. "Let's just go inside and see what looks best on you. Then we could reserve it and have it tailored before the wedding."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever. But I'm not trying anything on."

"Fine."

We stormed into the boutique with eager expressions.

The sales lady was surprised to see young girls like us go into the store.

"Can I help you girl?" she said.

Lissa flipped her hair and spoke. "My friend here's getting married but we want to put the dress on hold. Can you help us find her a dress?"

She was taken aback on how young I seemed to be.

"Of course." She replied. "Follow me."

We were lead into a room full of beautiful, complex dresses that couldn't be fully seen with our eyes.

"Find one you like?" the saleslady asked.

I looked around at all the dresses. They were too fancy and complicated. I wanted something simple…

I wondered around the different dresses, not finding the perfect one.

Until I saw it.

The perfect dress.

It was on a manikin and was beyond words.

Indescribable.

"I—I…" I tried to say.

Lissa and Mia came to my side.

"I think she likes this one." pointed out Lissa.

The saleslady touched the dress like it was the best thing in the store. "New arrival. But I'm warning you. It's expensive even for young girls like you to afford."

I put my hands on my hips, looking offended. "What are you trying to say?!"

Lissa put a hand on me to calm me down. "Rose."

Then she turned to the saleslady and put on her best smile. "How much?"

The saleslady raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Five-thousand dollars."

My jaw dropped to the floor. How could a simple gown like this be a freakin' five thousand dollars!

"We'll take it." Lissa said.

I looked at her like she was crazy, which, she was.

"Lissa!" I whispered while the saleslady went up the register. "I can't afford that!"

She smirked then pulled out her wallet. "But I can."

"I can't let you do that!"

She stopped then turned to me. "Come on, Rose. You can repay me later."

I hesitated for a minute, than finally gave in. "Fine."

She squealed then gave the saleslady her credit card. "Reserve it until December."

The saleslady nodded then gave Lissa back her credit card.

* * *

**Remember to vote on my poll! I will close it on April 1****st****! So tell your friends to vote, tell your neighbors, your family…whoever uses fanfiction or whatever. Just remember...VOTE OF MY FREAKIN' POLL AND I'LL BE HAPPY!**


	21. Blood Red

**I know that most of you are wondering about Rose's wedding dress. But I can't describe it or put the pic. on my profile until the wedding chapter actually comes. That goes for Mia's and Lissa's dresses too. Remember to vote in my poll for the baby's name! Thx!**

* * *

Once Lissa finished paying for the dress, she asked if she could see the selection for maid of honors and bridesmaids.

Of course they were going to get their dresses now, I thought.

"What's the wedding color?" the saleslady asked Lissa.

Lissa turned to me. "Yeah, what is the color, Rose?"

Everyone was looking at me now.

I thought in my mind. The color had to be something that represented Dimitri and I and all the things we've been through.

If I were to describe our relationship using three words it would be:

Love.

Hurt.

Desire.

We needed a color that would have a mixture of all those things, along with our emotions.

A color that said we love each other, I risked everybody's life to save his own, and we cared deeply for each other.

Just then, it came to me.

Blood red.

It signified that we've fought, even if blood was involved, for each others lives.

I looked up at them and smiled. "Blood red."

The saleslady looked at me like I was a psychopath for choosing such a radiant color.

"I have a couple of dresses over here." she said, leading us into a little section of dresses.

Lissa and Mia automatically started to look for their dress and trying different styles on, finding what looked best.

"What do you think?" Lissa asked as her and Mia stepped out of the changing room.

Both they're dresses were a different style, but both were the same shade of blood red.

I smiled and applauded. "You guys look amazing."

They smiled and turned back to take it off.

A few minutes later, they came out with the dresses on a hanger, heading for the register again.

"We'll take these too. Put them on reserve until December please." Lissa said, bringing out her wallet for about the hundredth time today.

I rolled my eyes. "Are we going home now?"

Lissa turned to face me and leaned against the counter. "As long as we get to come."

I nodded, like I had a choice.

Once we got home, we put down our shopping bags and flopped onto the couch.

"Where's Dimitri?" Mia asked.

I looked at the clock. He should still be at work. "He's at work right now."

Lissa's face brightened up. "He got a job?"

"Yeah." I started. "To guard the Court and inspect the wards."

Lissa smiled then turned to Mia. "So what's up with you and Ambrose?"

I suddenly recalled the guy who had given us massages and a full spa package in my first time at Court.

She shook her head and put her feet up on the coffee table. "We tried dating, but things got all weird and we decided to just stay friends."

"Now who are you with?" I asked, snuggling into one of the comfy couch pillows.

I saw her blush slightly, then recover, hopping we didn't notice.

"Somebody." She replied in a tiny voice.

I lifted both my eyebrows and smirked. "Who is it?"

She blushed deeper then looked away. "Nobody."

Lissa wiggled her eyebrows. "Spill it Mia."

She considered it for a second, than made her decision. "Fine. His name is…"

We leaned in closer, listening for her answer.

"Eddie."

We both gasped, shock on our faces.

"How? When? Where?" I interrogated, my mouth still open.

She sighed dreamily then explained the whole thing.

"Eddie and I started dating while you were in Russia."

Lissa shook her head. "How come I didn't know? Eddie's by my side the whole entire day…"

Mia smiled evilly. "We hid our relationship at first. Nobody knew. We told each other that to make this work, we could only see each other on his days off."

Lissa grinned. "Aw. That's so sweet."

Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah. But sometimes, he can be a pain in the ass."

I chuckled.

She nodded her head. "Seriously…but that's why I love him."

We continued talking for an hour when I heard the front door open, and close.

I jumped up from the couch and tackled Dimitri to the ground even before he turned the corner.

I took him by surprise.

"Hey comrade." I greeted, giving him a long and deep kiss.

He placed his hands on my waist and kissed me back.

A few minutes later, he pulled away and lifted me off him, so he could stand up.

"So how was your shopping trip?" he asked as we went inside the living room where Lissa and Mia were waiting.

"Great." I answered. "We all got our dresses."

He smiled and took of his coat.

Mia and Lissa stood up. "Well, we gotta go."

I hugged both off them, said a quick goodbye, than watched them as they leave.

Once I heard the door shut, I twirled around and faced Dimitri, giving him my badass smile.

"I believe you promised something this morning." I pointed out.

He lifted one eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, I did?"

I stepped closer to him until we were a foot away.

"It's not nice to forget things, comrade."

He placed his strong hands on my butt cheeks and pulled me closer.

I giggled and reached up until his lips met mine.

It was a sweet, tender kiss at first, but was growing stronger by the second.

After a few minutes of making out, he lifted me up.

I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist as he brought me upstairs, never taking away his lips from mine.

He kicked open the door to our bedroom and shut it, crushing me against the wall.

I was getting into his mood so much, I wound my arms around his neck and—

"Ahem!"

I jumped out of his grasp and fell to the floor.

Who the hell was that?

I looked up at Dimitri who was in pure shock, looking at the far end of the room, near the door to the balcony.

I followed his gaze and froze.

Standing before us was, you guessed it.

The one.

The only.

Janine Hathaway.

* * *

**Sorry guys! I fergot to mention that I can't post another chapter of Promises Left Behind because I'm busy with school work. But I promise my ass that I will post another chappie as soon as possible! REMEMBER TO VOTE IN MY POLL FOR ROSE AND DIMITRI'S BABY'S NAME! THE POLL WILL CLOSE APRIL 1****ST****!**


	22. Balloon

**Remember guys, vote in my poll to find out the baby's name. I will close it on April 1****st****. So vote please!**

* * *

My jaw dropped to the floor.

I was sure that my face must have been really red.

I can't believe my mother, Janine Hathaway, who is known for her reputation of killing, saw us…

I shook my head.

"M-Mom. How d-did you get in here?" I asked, my voice shaking.

She crossed her arms. "That's not important now, Rosemarie. I need to tell you two something."

I bit my lips and glanced at Dimitri.

He seemed calm, but I saw fear in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and turned back to my mother. "Yes?"

She stepped closer to us and sighed. "I'm sorry about last night."

Her words surprised me. "What?"

I was completely confused.

She leaned against the wall. "I said I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a little—"

I creased my forehead. "A little?"

She groaned in irritation. "Okay fine. A lot."

She stepped closer to us until she was at least ten-feet away then continued.

"I thought about it, and it may be alright if you, Belikov, instead of Adrian Ivashkov, marry Rose."

I almost laughed. She really thought about me marrying Adrian?

Dimitri smiled. "Thank you, Janine. I'll take care of her…and the baby."

For the fifth time in my whole entire life, she tried to grin. It came out all messed up, but it was still nice.

"You're going to make me a grandma already? I'm only thirty-four."

Dimitri laughed silently beside me.

I gave my mother a knowing look. "Mom, how exactly did you get up here?"

She shrugged. "You should really lock your doors. If I were Strigoi, you'd be dead already. I still wonder how you graduated top of the class…"

I rolled my eyes.

"I worked hard…well at least I attempted to." I answered proudly.

It all went silent.

Awkward.

My mom scratched her arm and headed for the door. "I'd better go. I have a meeting with some other guardians."

We nodded and said our goodbyes.

Once she left, I looked at Dimitri.

"Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

He smirked and pulled me back to him. "Right about."

He pulled my shirt above my head and began kissing my neck.

"Here."

* * *

**_4 months later (Rose is 6 mths. preg.)..._**

I looked in the mirror.

"Dimitri!" I whined. "I look like a balloon."

He rubbed my stomach and kissed my cheek. "Stop saying that. You look okay."

I stomped my foot on the ground. "But I'm hella fat!"

He chuckled. "She'll be due in a one or two months. Just wait and you'll be skinny again."

I groaned. "I don't want to wait!"

Just then, Lissa entered the room, a freshly dipped paintbrush in her hand.

"We're done!" she announced.

Dimitri and I followed her to the baby's room.

We looked around at the freshly painted yellow walls with little green and blue designs.

The crib and changing station and wardrobe and toys were still outside until it was time for us to put it in.

I hugged Lissa. "Thanks Liss!"

I headed over to Christian, who was exhausted, and gave him a noogie.

"You're awesome fire-boy!"

He winced and pulled away. "I better be. Liss made me do most of the damn work!"

Lissa blinked like an angel and placed her hands on her hips. "For your information, we agreed that we would help each other if we were done with our own half."

His eyes widened in disagreement. "Yeah! But you did not even half a wall! Then once I started helping you, you said you were going to take a break! And that break was like three hours long!"

She rolled her eyes and flipped her long blonde hair. "If that's what you think, then whatever."

The she turned to us and grinned. "So what do you think?!"

We looked around the room one more time and nodded.

"It's perfect." commented Dimitri.

I agreed.

Lissa clasped her hands together and grabbed my hand. "There's also someone here to see you."

"Who?" I asked.

She smirked. "Go outside and find out."

I curiously went downstairs, Lissa, Dimitri, and Christian trailing behind me.

Once I opened the door, I almost screamed.

Adrian.

He was standing before, looking very smug.

"Hello, little dhampir. Long time no see."

I pulled him into a hug. "Adrian! You're back!"

He must have felt the big bump on my stomach once he pulled away in surprise.

"Wow. You are…"

I smiled. "Yeah. I'm pregnant! It's a girl!"

"A lot has changed in almost a year, huh?"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't even know half of it. Come inside!"

Once we were all inside and seated on the couch, we all started catching up.

"You're getting married?" Adrian asked in surprise.

I squeezed Dimitri's hand and nodded. "Mm-hm. Once she's born."

He seemed happy, but I knew he was depressed inside.

I rubbed his arm. "So what's new at the Academy?"

"Nothing much. Got in trouble for smoking and drinking in the girl's dorm."

Lissa raised her eyebrow. "What were you doing in the girls dorm?"

"Stuff." He replied.

* * *

_**1 month later (Rose is 7 mths. preg.)…**_

"We should really think about name." I told Dimitri while we were sprawled on our bed.

He smiled and put his arm around my waist. "Okay."

"What named do you like?" I asked him.

He paused for a few seconds and grinned. "I like Rose."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Other then that."

He shook his head. "How about Dimitri?"

I smacked him playfully. "You're creative in bed, but when it comes to naming, you're just an idiot."

He chuckled. "Fine. Then you think about some names."

I thought for a minute and reached over to get my laptop.

Once I got on google, I searched 'baby names' and got about a million hits.

I didn't really care, so I click on the first link.

We started scanning the page for name we liked, and found three that stood out.

Kaytlyn.

Cirena.

Katrina.

All we knew was that her middle name would be Vasilisa.

"I think we should wait to see what she looks like, than we'll name her."

He agreed and muttered, "I still like Rose and Dimitri better."

* * *

**And there are your three choices for name. Kaytlyn. Cirena. And Katrina. Vote between the three of them and I'll get that chapter posted up soon!**


	23. Surprise

**I've decided to post the unofficial results for the poll. In first place is Cirena. Second is Katrina. Third is Kaytlyn. I can't tell you how much a difference in votes there are so just keep on voting! April 1****st**** is when I'll close it.**

* * *

_**1 month later (Rose is 8 mths. preg.)…**_

"I don't believe any woman in the world could be as fat as I am right now." I said to Lissa and Mia.

We were watching _10 Things I Hate About You._ I hadn't really watched the series in a long time, but Lissa told me that the season finale was tonight so, I figured, what the heck?

"She'll be out anytime now, Rose. Just be patient." Mia implied.

I sighed and took a handful of buttery popcorn, which I stuffed in my mouth.

Dimitri was still at work. It was Tuesday, and on Tuesdays, he always worked late.

I leaned my head against Lissa's shoulder and lay down. "Can we play a game or something?"

She gave me one of those crazy looks and shrugged. "Sure. What do you want play?"

"How about we play a prank on someone?" Mia suggested.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. And I know exactly who to play it on."

Lissa tilted her head in confusion. "Who?"

I pursed my lips. "What house does Jesse stay in?"

Mia giggled. "Sixteen houses down."

"And how do you get a letter to queen bitch?"

"Slide it under the main doors."

I nodded slowly. "I'll need a pen and some stationary that looks fancy."

Lissa widened her eyes. "What are you planning Rose?"

I clasped my hand together. "Let's just say, they're in for a 'romantic' surprise."

A few minutes later, I had two full love notes written up in fancy cursive.

One read:

_Jesse,_

_I've finally realized how much I like you. I think we should take our relationship to the next step. Ever since I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love. And I don't want to hide that anymore. Meet me in the school locker rooms tonight at 11:30 if you want to know who I am._

_Love You Always, Your Secret Admirer_

I sprayed a bit of my perfume on Jesse's note so he would think it was me and definitely go.

The last one to the queen.

It said in a messy font:

_My Dearest Queen Tatiana,_

_You are the most beautiful person in the world. I can't take my eyes off you. Every second I watch you, I just wish that you will be mine. Some people say that falling in love with my queen is against the law. But I follow no law when it comes to you. Please meet me in the school locker room tonight at 11:30 so I can show you._

_Love, Your Secret Admirer_

I sprayed some of Dimitri's old colone he never used on the paper.

I looked up at the clock. It was 10:57.

Smiled, I gave Lissa the queen's letter, and Mia, Jesse's letter.

"Don't forget to deliver these. And don't let anyone catch you." I warned them. "I'll meet you guys in the gym, behind that huge stack of training mats."

They nodded.

"What are you going to do when they're in the locker rooms?" Mia asked.

I smirked and crossed my arms. "Surprise."

Once they both left, I changed into one of Dimitri's black shirts (which went mid-thigh) because my shirts didn't really fit me since my stomach was huge, and a pair of jogging pants.

I looked up at the clock again. 11:20.

Shit! I had to get to the gym.

I didn't jogged to the gym, were it was quiet. No lights were on.

Beside the locker room door, was a big mountain of blue training mats.

I snuck behind it to find Lissa and Mia whispering to themselves.

They stopped once they saw me.

"Hey Rose." Lissa said.

I waved and joined them. "Anyone come yet?"

Mia nodded. "Jesse came just before you did."

I nodded and smiled.

Just then, the doors to the gym opened, and closed behind.

I looked around the mats to find Queen Tatiana sneaking to the door of the locker room.

I stifled a giggle as she neared the door.

Just before she opened it, I snuck up behind her, ever so quietly, and waited until she went inside.

Once she disappeared, I locked the door and grinned.

"You guys can come out now." I said in a normal tone.

They came out from behind the mats and walked over to me.

"That's it?" Lissa asked.

I held up my index finger. "Wait for it."

We put our ears to the door and listened.

On cue, there was a manly scream and a girlish squeal.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" yelled Tatiana.

Mia laughed.

I could just imagine Jesse's face right now.

"You? _You?_" Jesse said in shock.

"Yes me! Now tell me why you are here! I'm supposed to be meeting a man who claims his love for me."

I coughed a giggle and squished my ear closer.

"Well I'm supposed to be meeting a girl, a hot one, who thinks I'm pretty sweet." replied Jesse.

My mouth dropped open. Did he just call Tatiana hot?

There was silence.

Then, they started screaming again and one of them, who I assumed was Jesse, ran to the door and turned the knob, but it wouldn't bulge.

"What the fuck? It locked!" he said stupidly.

The queen came closer and tried it out herself. "Someone played a prank on us." She murmured.

I laughed and stepped back.

"Let's go before she finds out." I told Mia and Lissa.

They chuckled and followed me out.

Once I felt the cool air touch my skin, my stomach knotted up.

There was a coil in my stomach.

My hand desperately flew to my stomach.

"Are you okay Rose?" Lissa asked, noticing I'd stopped walking.

I winced in pain. "Yeah. Just another contraction."

Except I knew this wasn't a contraction. It didn't last this long.

I fell down to my knees, clutching my stomach with both hands.

Mia and Lissa both came to my side, with worried expression.

"Rose" Mia said. "I think you need to go to the doctor."

I shook my head and bent my head down, trying to embrace the pain.

"No. I'm fine except for—

A faint _squish!_ interrupted me.

My eyes widened.

My water had broke.

"Baby!" I gasped.

* * *

**The next chap. won't be rated M, just to tell you. I'm not going into real deail.**


	24. My New Baby Girl

**First of all, the winning name of the poll will be in this chapter! And I would like to thank all my reviewers for making this story so special. Luv u guys! OH! And I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for Promises Left Behind. I was thinking and...should I continue that story? Please tell me and if you want, I will but I can't guarantee quick UDs.**

* * *

Mia and Lissa looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"We have to get you to the hospital! NOW!" Lissa screamed.

She and Mia clutched both my arms and carried me.

The pain was still so strong. I thought I would die at any second.

"Call Dimitri." I ordered in a small voice.

Mia nodded and took out her phone, still holding me with one hand.

"Dimitri! Yeah, it's Mia! Rose! She's having the baby!" Mia yelled into the phone.

A second later, she hung up and continued carrying half of me to the hospital.

"It's alright Rose. Calm down." Lissa cooed soothingly.

We were about a block away until I saw a blurry image of a tall man, who was sprinting towards us.

Dimitri.

I winced again and held out my arms to Dimitri.

Once he reached us, he pulled me into his arms, out of Lissa and Mia's grasp.

I strung my arms around his neck as he ran into the hospital.

"Hang in there Roza." He muttered as he placed me on a hospital bed.

I gasped as a few nurses wheeled me into a room.

My eyes were feeling droopy as Lissa, Mia, and Dimitri came into the room.

"Alright. You're clear. Now push!" one of the nurses encouraged me.

I nodded and squeezed my eyes out as I pushed with all my might.

It hurt like hell…

Tiny tears trickled down my eyes.

"Push!" the nurse repeated.

I obeyed and pushed a second time.

A stab of pain scattered into my body.

"I see the head!" Lissa said in delight.

"A couple more Rose." The nurse reassured.

I balled my hands into fists and gave a big push.

My whole body was shaking and I felt sweat form on my brow.

"One more!" she announced.

Come on, Rose. Just one.

I couldn't do it. It hurt too much and I found my head being slumped back into the pillow.

"One more Rose! Just one!" Dimitri said, squeezing one of my hands.

I took a deep breath and gave another big push.

My body no longer felt heavy, but it felt…light.

I listened as a muffled baby cry came into the room.

I looked up and saw a pink bundle being carried over to me.

Dimitri smiled as the baby was placed in my arms.

I sighed happily. She was perfect.

She had a little tuft of brown hair sticking over her head and definitely Dimitri's eyes.

She had my complexion, of course, with a little button nose and the smallest body ever.

"Cirena. Cirena Vasilisa Belikov." I whispered, stroking her head.

Dimitri kissed her cheek then my lips.

"That's perfect." He muttered.

I grinned weakly and gave Cirena to him.

Lissa and Mia rushed to my other side.

"She's soooooo cute!" Lissa chimed in.

I nodded then fell back onto the bed.

"Go to sleep now, Roza. You must be exhausted." Dimitri said.

I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard, was a baby's crying.

* * *

Once I woke up, I found myself in a hospital bed. Dimitri was sleeping in a chair across from me.

Why was I here?

My hand automatically flew down to my stomach.

It was flat.

The memories of last night soon came back to me.

Cirena. Where was she?

I looked around the room and saw a little crib on the counter next to my bed.

I looked over and found a peaceful, undisturbed Cirena snoozing away.

I smiled.

Dimitri shuffled in the chair.

I watched as his chocolate brown eyes opened slowly.

"Rose?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine as ever, comrade." I answered.

He stretched then walked over to me, placing his hand on mine.

"When am I gonna get out of here?" I questioned.

"Anytime you want. The nurses already took Cirena's tests and everything."

I sat up carefully and turned to Cirena.

"She's so pretty." I told Dimitri.

He agreed without hesitation.

"Where'd Lissa and Mia go?" I asked.

He sat on the bed. "They left. Lissa told me to tell you that you could take as long as you want until you want to come back to guarding her. In the meantime, Eddie agreed to work 24/7."

My eyes softened a little. "Thank god."

His phone rang silently, all of a sudden.

He stood up and flipped it open, holding it to his ear.

"Yes. Uh-huh, I'll try to find out who did it. Yes, I'll ask her."

With that last word, he shut closed his phone and looked at me with an amused expression.

"Let me guess. You locked Queen Tatiana and Jesse Zeklos in the locker-rooms?"

I shrugged. "You judge me too quickly comrade. How do you know if that's even me?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Because I just know you Rose."

"Who was that?" I interrogated.

"Head security. He said he found them banging on the door violently, begging for someone to let them out. They both suspected it was you, because of your reputation."

I giggled then sighed. "Can we go home now? I'm perfectly fine."

He stroked my hair then kissed me. "Sure. Let me just tell the nurse."

He pressed a red button beside the hospital bed.

A minute later, the nurse from last night came in the room.

"You look fine." She said. "Go whenever you're ready."

I sat up carefully and took Dimitri's hand.

"Let's go now. These hospitals scare the freakin' shit out of me."

Dimitri chuckled and helped me to stand up, handing me my purple backpack.

"Lissa brought some of your clothes. Go change and I'll get Cirena."

I nodded, gave him a quick kiss, than headed towards the bathroom.

Once I was done changing, I pulled my hair into a sideways ponytail and entered the room.

Dimitri had my bag over his shoulder, carrying an awake Cirena in his arms.

I grinned then took her from his arms.

"You're so cute you know that." I cooed.

I huddled her closer to me as we walked all the way home.

The cool air whipped against my skin, waving my hair back and forth.

We arrived at the house ten minutes later.

I smiled at Cirena and Dimitri and we went up the steps to the door.

"You'll love your knew room." I told her.

Dimitri placed his hand firmly on the knob and turned it.

The lights were turned off.

Huh, I thought I left them on last night. Oh well, maybe Lissa had came and turned them off.

I stepped inside and—

"SURPRISE!" yelled almost fifty voices.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review and thank you to everyone who voted in my poll. Cirena won by almost 15 votes. And I'm planning to add another poll so, vote in that one too! **


	25. Scaring The Hell Out Of Me

**This is an M chapter. Just to warn you. I'll put up a warning when it starts. And it doesn't end until the end of the chapter. Thx for reviewing! And this is a very long chapter—just wanting to thank you guys for everything!**

* * *

I swear that I almost dropped Cirena once the lights came up.

In the room was almost every single person I knew.

Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, Olena, Viktoria, Karolina, Sophee, Paul, Sonya, Zoya, Yeva, my mother, my father, Eddie, Alberta.

And the people I never wished I could see again; _Kirova, Stan,_ and finally, the bitch herself, _Tasha._

Lissa rushed over to me and gave me a big hug.

"Congratulations Rose!"

I smiled and looked around at the swerve of people attacking Dimitri and I with hugs and kisses.

And somehow, the everyone had gotten in a line to greet us and show their gratitude.

It was funny because I felt like a queen at that moment.

My mother and father stepped forward.

"Congrats Rose." Abe said, squishing Cirena's cheeks.

My mother patted my back. "She's pretty. I can't wait to see her grow up."

My eyes watered. That had to be the best thing she'd ever said.

Once they left, Kirova, Stan, and Alberta came up.

"Never thought you two would end up together." Alberta joked.

Dimitri laughed.

Stan crossed his arms. "Not to mention it was totally illegal but—

He was cut of by Alberta. "Oh just shut up, Alto."

This time, it was my turn to laugh.

Stan glared at me.

Kirova clasped her hands together. "Well, we better get back."

I rolled my eyes as they turned their backs and left.

The next one to come was Dimitri's family.

They surrounded us so we were in the middle of a circle.

"Oh! She's very much like her mother." Olena told us.

"Mama." Dimitri said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Lissa told us to come as soon as possible so I could see my granddaughter! We're going back to Novosibirsk tomorrow."

Dimitri smiled and pulled me closer.

I heard Paul humph and tug on my flannel shirt.

I looked down at his expression and smiled. "What's up, Paul?"

He looked at Dimitri, then Cirena, the back at me.

"Who's baby is that?"

Everyone laughed.

"She's mine and you're Uncle Dimka's." I answered.

Paul frowned. "Oh."

I ruffled his hair.

It went like that for a while until _it_ stepped up.

And by _it_, I meant Tasha. She was glaring at me with hatred.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? I'm just here to congratulate you two."

Dimitri stepped forward. "What's the real reason, Tasha?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to tell you that I'm staying in Court for a week. I'm sure we'll have the best time ever."

I grinded my teeth and looked at Dimitri.

He gave me an "it's okay" look, than gave a death glare at Tasha.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I feel like I didn't spend enough time with _you_, in Russia, Dimka. Maybe we could continue…"

Was this bitch a psychopath or something? Dimitri had made it clear that he would love me, and not her, forever.

"Go." Dimitri whispered.

"Excuse me?" Tasha asked sweetly.

"Get away from her, Tasha. I made it specific that I will never, ever love you as long as I live. If you don't leave now, I'll have Rose and I make you leave."

I enjoyed the site of her eyes bulging out of her eye sockets.

She quickly recovered and flipped her hair. "Okay. I'll leave, for now. But this isn't the last you'll see of me Dimka."

With that, she went out the door.

I stared at Dimitri for a minute, until Cirena started crying.

Dimitri kissed my forehead then helped me walk to the kitchen, where he shut the door behind him.

"What's gonna happen Dimitri?" I asked, cradling Cirena in my arms.

"Nothing. Tasha can't do anything." He replied.

I sighed then played with her fingers trying to calm her down.

"I think she's hungry." Dimitri suggested.

I swallowed. "About that…"

Dimitri put his arm around me and leaned in close. "What?"

"Breast-feeding scares me to hell. And I don't think I want to do that."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "It's okay. We have the right formula to make the milk."

I sighed in relief and watched as Dimitri took an empty bottle, poured some powder and water into it, and heated it up.

"Here you go." He said, handing me the bottle.

I took the bottle and held it up to Cirena's lips.

She must have been really hungry because just a few minutes later, she drained down the whole bottle.

"There we go." I said satisfyingly. "Can you bring her upstairs?"

Dimitri nodded as I went back into the living room.

Almost everybody was gone, except for Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and Mia.

Eddie and Mia were making out ferociously on the couch.

I laughed and interrupted them. "I thought you're guys' relationship was going to be a secret?"

Eddie pulled away and shrugged.

Mia laughed. "Force of habit."

I looked over at Lissa, who was sitting on Christian's lap.

"Thanks so much, Liss." I thanked her.

She smiled. "No problemo." She stood up and grabbed Christian's hand. "We gotta go."

I nodded and hugged them all goodbye.

Once they all left, I headed upstairs, where Dimitri was closing the door to Cirena's room.

"So, now all we have to worry about is the wedding." I said as we entered our room.

"You said you wanted it as soon as possible." Dimitri commented.

I flopped down onto the bed and snuggled close to him.

"Anytime." I replied. Then, an idea came into my mind.

I looked up to him with innocent eyes. "We haven't done it in a while."

He laughed then brushed the few strands that had escaped from behind my ear.

"Probably because you were carrying a baby, Roza."

I leaned down so I was an inch away from his lips. "I'm not now."

_**BEGINNING OF M SCENE**_

He urgently crushed his lips to mine.

He grabbed my hips, and gently turned me so I was facing him, my legs on either side of him, wrapped around him. He bent down, and gently pressed his forehead to mine, his eyes smoldering at me.

I blushed more, staring at him through my thick, brown lashes. Just as I had suspected, he was smirking down at me.

I felt a shiver cascade down my spine, but then realized it was just his fingertips. I darted my eyes away from his, but something about the way he was staring at me made them lock with his again in an instant.

I know he could feel the warmth spread from between my thighs as blood rushed there.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in his chest, inhaling the deep scent of him as he gently, and swiftly, unbuttoned the front of my flannel shirt.

His cold hands traced over my skin from my open shirt.

Gently, his cool hands cupped my breasts lightly as I shivered with pleasure from the way a bolt of electricity seemed to transfer from our skin.

I leaned back, and one of his hands secured me.

He let his lips trails down my neck, his cool tongue darting out ever now and then before he reached one of my breasts.

Gently, he swirled his tongue around my nipple, which was erect from arousal and his cool breath. He gently sucked the tender nub into his mouth, lapping at it with his cool, skilled tongue.

My hands found his hair as I gently grabbed it, my eyes falling shut as I leaned my head foreword, my hair falling into my face.

I felt something hard pressing against my crotch as he sucked, and I smiled. I knew this was how the night was going to have ended. Or begun. Whichever. I opened my eyes, and stared at him through my thick lashes.

"Dimitri." I moaned, gently bucking my hips against him. I felt him inhale deeply and he pulled his face away from my chest, his eyes meeting mine with that deep, smoldering stare.

"Roza." he said, just saying my name. It was an unspoken conversation, and it always ended the same.

He gently lifted me with one hand so I was kneeling over him and pulled away my flannel pants, leaving me bare from the waist down with an open shirt. I gently pulled my legs out from the pants and watched as he hurled them to the floor. He sighed and leaned back, his hands swiftly undoing the button of his jeans and tugging down the zipper.

He lied back on my bed, his hands wrapped around my hips as I leaned in, pressing our lips together.

I shivered as his tongue caressed my lips, asking for access. I let my lips part, and soon his tongue was swiping against my warm one.

His pushed my hips down with his hands, and I felt him gently slide into me, his large, rock-hard member pressing deeply into me as my legs quivered with the mere feel of it.

I panted as he finished entering me, our bodies completely joined.

My legs were shaking, and his cool hands began to lift me and pull be back down. My hands pushed against his chest, grasping against the fabric of his shirt as he began to thrust forcefully into me. I felt myself tingle as he worked himself into me, with each thrust, a bolt of electricity went through my body, starting from my sex and spreading through my body. It went up my spine and around my brain before finally letting itself resonate in my vocal chords, a small whimpering sound the result.

I moaned and slowly opened my eyes, knowing they were glassy and lust-filled.

"Oh Dimitri. Faster." He smirked and pulled me down, his hands caressing the small of my back, which he knew made me shiver and shake, and made my inner walls clench around him. He pulled my face to his as he slowly whispered.

"I love you, Roza." he said, before crushing my lips into his as he thrust into me with a hard, fast thrust.

I whimpered loudly into the kiss as he did it again, and again, his hand still holding me still, his fingers running circles across my back. His thrusts started varying between hard and soft, and I knew what he was doing.

And I loved it. He sped up and slowed down, changing pressure and slightly changing angle by moving me over him. Within minutes, I was shuddering uncontrollably and moaning.

He broke the kiss, allowing me to burry my face in his neck as he continued. I could hear his breath until it stopped for a minute. It meant he was close, which was good, because I was definitely going to collapse after this.

He thrust once more, deeper into me than he had before, and with much more force. At the same time he pressed the right spot on my back and I heard him finally exhale, his breath falling down my spine.

It sent me flying, my mind cascading into an endless galaxy then exploding into a sea of stars.

"I love you Dimitri." I muttered in to his chest.

I felt him kiss my head as he whispered, "I love you too, my Roza. And remember that I'll love you and only you. Tasha can never destroy that."

I groaned. Great, Tasha.

"Thanks for reminding me, comrade." I said sarcastically.

He smiled.

"Sorry." He murmured.


	26. Gossip Girl

**Good news. #1) Due to a high lead on my poll, I will be continuing my story. #2) Thank you to everyone who encouraged me** **to forget about what other people think and just follow my heart. #3) I learned something from those bad reviews, so I tried to make Rose the badass she is in this chapter and I'll fix the plot a little bit. But please don't blame me if I don't. Because this is FanFiction and this is my point of view to whom my characters are. #4) babytearz has given me a new plot for a story, so I will be posting another story, along with a couple of chappies for Promises Left Behind. The new story is called Forbidden Secrets. No sneak preview or anything, because it will be released soon. Enjoy this chappie and review!**

* * *

The next day, Dimitri and I were changing, feeding, bathing, playing with, and cradling Cirena. I thought taking care of babies was easy, but apperantly, I thought wrong.

Once Cirena was satisfyingly asleep upstairs, I plopped down onto the couch, exhausted.

But Dimitri wasn't even tired. He was 100% awake.

I eyes him wearily. "How do you do it, comrade?"

He lifted up an eyebrow.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Take care of a baby 24/7 and still be perfectly awake."

He sat down beside me. "Growing up with 3 sisters was worse. Consider ourselves lucky."

I rolled my eyes then flipped on the TV where _Gossip Girl_ was on.

"Ooh! New episode!" I rejoiced, making myself more comfortable against the couch.

I didn't really watch _Gossip Girl_ that often, but Lissa was seriously crazy about it. It was probably her favorite TV show because there was a lot of "blonde people who kiss hot guys", which made her even more proud to be blonde.

It wasn't the best TV show, but it stalled time.

Dimitri groaned beside me.

"What?" I muttered, eyes glued to the TV.

"How can girls watch dramas like _Gossip Girl_? It's so…girly. Even for you Rose."

I laughed. "Well why do guys watch things like Bat Man or Shutter Island."

Dimitri grinned then put his arm around my shoulder. "For the record, Shutter Island was a chick flick."

I nodded in agreement, my eyes now focused on him. "I have to agree. The director was probably lonely so he made that movie to try to hook up with some of the girls that came to watch."

He tried very hard to hide a grin, but failed miserably.

"I'm gonna go check on Cirena." He announced, heading upstairs.

I flipped through the channels, and seeing there was nothing else to watch, turned the TV off.

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I yelled.

I heard the door open then shut close.

"Rose…" Lissa said, entering the room.

"Nice greeting. Good to see you too Liss." I said. "What's up?"

She shifted uncomfortably then sat down on the armchair. "Well…I did something that you may not seem happy with."

My smile turned to a frown. "What did you do?"

She looked down and started.

"Tasha came by a few minutes ago to invite us to her big pool party a few blocks down. She asked me if you are coming, and I said yes."

My eyes widened. No way was I going!

"No way!" I shook my head. "I don't care who she invites but there's no way I'm going to her party."

Lissa sighed. "Look, I know you hate her for all that compulsion crap in Russia, and I hate her now for that too, but I had to say yes because she told me…she told it was her birthday."

I head fell slightly. "I don't give a shit about who's birthday it is either, Lissa! I'm not going, and that's final."

Lissa closed her eyes, clearly thinking of a way to get me to come.

"Please Rose. You don't even have to talk to her or anything. You don't even have to see her! Just show up."

I crossed my arms and stared at her. "What's the real reason you want me to come, Liss?"

She surpassed a groan then took a deep breath. "Because Christian's been up to something lately, and I need your help. I overheard him saying the other day at the phone, something about "'my Aunt Tasha's party" and how "she's gonna be there" and then I heard "I'm gonna tell her then."

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "So…"

She threw her hand sup in exasperation. "I think he's cheating on me."

"Lissa. He's not cheating on you. Trust me, I know he loves you and only you."

She hugged her knees to her chest then sighed. "What if he is? Please Rose, I just need your help to find out. I need you to keep an eye on him with me while we're at the party."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Fine. But you so owe me."

She grinned then stood up. "Thanks so much, Rose."

Before she left she peeked her head out from behind the door.

"Oh, one more thing…Tasha wants Dimitri and Cirena there too. Meet you there, bye!"

She left in such a hurry, I didn't have time to protest.

Crap, was I really supposed to bring Dimitri and Cirena?

I furiously pulled my hair back into a tight ponytail and headed upstairs, where Dimitri was carrying Cirena in his arms.

After seeing my expression, I told him the whole story.

"It's okay. We'll keep our distance." He told me.

I smiled then took Cirena in my arms. "And you'll be with CC the whole time while me and Liss are stalking Christian."

He did that weird one eyebrow lift.

"CC?" he asked.

"CC" I replied. "Is a nickname I came up with just right now because Cirena sounds too professional for a two day old baby. So CC's her nickname."

Dimitri grinned. "I like it."

Then he started packing CC's diapers and bottles.

"Go ahead and change. I'll be done in a minute."

I put CC down on in her crib then headed to my closet.

I chose a black, halter bikini with a metallic pattern on one breast, with matching bottom.

It looked good on me, I had to say. It hugged my curves perfectly, tightening in the right spots.

I put on a pair of big, mirror sunglasses and cover-up that was crocheted so it still showed off my bathing suit.

Once I was done, I went downstairs where Dimitri was all ready, in a pair of blue swimming trunks, and a black t-shirt, carrying a baby bag and CC.

Once his eyes landed on me, I rotated slowly so he would get the full effect.

I turned back to him.

His jaw was down and his eyes were just staring at me.

I laughed then smirked. "So? What do you think."

He was still speechless.

Finally, a minute later, he snapped out of his trance.

"You look…"

I winked then took the baby bag from him. "I look?"

He put his hand on my waist then pulled me closer.

I felt his breath near my ear.

"Sexy." He whispered. "We should go swimming more often."

I laughed then kissed him on the lips.

"If this weren't for Lissa." He said, opening the front door. "We wouldn't be leaving this house."

"You mean the bedroom." I pointed out.

He grinned as we started walking.

I looked over at Cirena, who was seriously cute dressed in an orange t-shirt and blue shorts with flip-flops.

"You're so cute you know that." I told her.

"Thank you." Dimitri replied, as if I was telling him.

I rolled my eyes and continued walking.

"Not you, idiot. CC. She's so pretty. Even for a two day old baby."

Dimitri agreed.

"Hey, there's the pool."

A few blocks away, I saw a big yard with a big poll with a waterfall, hiding stones, and tunnels made out of rock.

Chairs outlined the outside. People were scurrying around the place, talking and laughing.

Once we reached there, we were automatically seen by Lissa. She was wearing a colorful bikini, with overlapping blue, red, and green circles. She was wearing a pair of sunglasses like mine, except hers were brown.

"Ready?" she asked me.

I turned to Dimitri, who was already walking to one of the chairs in the corner.

Then, I turned back to Lissa.

"Yup. I'm ready to stalk, Sparky."

* * *

**Sorry, this chapter was getting too long so I'm dividing this into two parts. This is part one, and the next will be part two. Anyways, what's Christian up too? And where the hell is Tasha? Thanks for reviewing. Can we get 300?**


	27. Texts

**Here's part 2! Hope you guys enjoy it. I know I liked writing this one. Oh and I've posted my new story, Forbidden Secrets, THANKS SO MUCH BABYTEARZ!!! Luv ya!**

* * *

Christian started off talking to Eddie and some other guardians.

"Lissa!" I whined. It had been practically half an hour since we'd started. And so far, he'd done nothing. "He's not cheating on you! Can we please stop?"

She shook her head. "I'm sure he'll do something soon."

I rolled my eyes and continued to peep from behind the hedge.

A few minutes later he looked around then slipped away.

Lissa's eyes widened for a second before she quickly recovered, motioning me to follow her.

"I told you so!" she rubbed in my face.

Christian slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt, still looking around.

Then, he took out his phone and texted someone.

A second later, Lissa's cellphone played the message ring.

Lissa immediately flipped open her cell then froze.

"What?" I asked.

She held out the cellphone to me.

It read:

where r u? meet me behind the pool shed. its important.

I shrugged. "So?"

A wave of pain flashed on her face. "He's gonna break up with me."

I rolled my eyes again. "No he's not."

She nodded. "Yes, he is."

I shook my head. "Just go."

I pushed her out from behind the hedge as she nervously walked behind the shed.

I quietly followed behind her until I could only hear their voices.

"Where have you been?" asked Christian.

Lissa was silent.

"Um…Rose and I…were…uh, swimming! Yeah, swimming…in the pool. Because that's the only place you can swim…"

I giggled. Same old Lissa.

"Liss. Are you okay?"

Then, she broke down.

I tilted my head so I could get a view.

She was crying, tears trickling down her face.

"Lissa! What's wrong?!" Christian asked, worried.

She wiped away her tears quickly. "I know. You're gonna break up with me because you found another girl. Don't worry, I heard you on the phone that day. I just can't believe you would do this!"

Christian's eyes widened. "Lissa, I—"

She interrupted him. "It's okay. I get it. You moved on already. It's just that I can't because I've spent almost three years with you and—"

"Liss, I'm not—"

But Lissa intruded again. "I just can't let go of you Christian. I love you and once I found out that you—

"Lissa, just let me expl—

She shook her head. "Just save it Christian. I understand, but I wound appreciate if you would please—

"LISSA! SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE MINUTE!"

That surely shut her up.

Christian sighed then took her hands in his.

"I'm not breaking up with you. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. Where did you get all this?"

Lissa blinked away the rest of her tears. "I heard you on the phone that day. You said something about "telling her" and "at Tasha's party" and "she's gonna be there" so I figured you were cheating on me."

Christian shook his head in disbelief. "No, no. You misunderstood. I love you Lissa. And only you. And that's why I'm doing this."

Before we could both wonder what was happening, Christian knelt down.

Lissa and I gasped.

He took out a blue box from his pocket. "Vasilisa Dragomir, I love you, and I want to spend forever with you. I want to see you everyday of my life, and never let you go. Will you marry me?"

Lissa started crying again.

She nodded and cried, "Yes!" as he placed a diamond ring on her finger. I could tell by the sparkle that it was huge!

He then stood up and gave her a long and deep kiss.

I smiled to myself, then stepped out of my hiding place, running towards them.

I immediately pulled Lissa into a big hug.

"Congratulations Liss!!!" I yelled.

She cried tears of joy as she hugged me, then went back to her fiancée.

I left them so they could celebrate.

I took this opportunity to go find out what Dimitri and CC were doing. But instead, I found Dimitri talking to Tasha, clearly not happy.

I rushed over to them, as they stopped their conversation.

"Hello Rose." Greeted Tasha.

"Hello bitch." I replied, taking CC in my arms then sitting down.

She was asleep again, as usual.

Tasha put her hand on her hips, irritated. This action also made me aware of her bathing suite. And trust me, it did NOT look good on her. It was a hot pink one piece that showed way to much skin, even for her crappy body to handle.

"Nice bathing suite." I lied. "Not."

She rolled her eyes then smiled at Dimitri. "Who cares. At least Dimitri likes it, right?"

She looked directly into his eyes.

Dimitri froze, looking deeply into her eyes.

Until I found out was going on.

She was using compulsion on him.

I tugged on Dimitri's arm rapidly.

He snapped out of it.

"No." he answered firmly.

She pouted then scanned me over, surprised on how good my bathing suit looked on me.

"Well its better then hers right?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Please. If it weren't for Lissa, we wouldn't even be out of bed right now."

Tasha was annoyed for sure. "Well if it weren't for you, Dimitri and I would be in a safe relationship right now."

I glared at her, than I remembered I was holding CC, who had woken up a few minutes ago.

I cradled her in my arms then looked up at Dimitri.

Dimitri go the picture then turned to Tasha. "I think you should leave."

I smirked. "Yeah. You're scaring the baby."

She grimaced then left, swaying her hips.

I looked around the pool. There weren't much people left, except for a few Moroi and guardians and Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I.

Speaking of Lissa and Christian, I saw them walking up to us, happiness on their faces.

"OH! I forgot to mention. Lissa and Christian are getting married."

Dimitri smiled. "You are?"

Lissa nodded enthusiastically. "Uh-huh."

I looked at CC, who had fallen asleep again ever since Tasha had left. I suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, Liss. Do you mind watching CC for a minute? I wanna take a quick swim."

She shook her head. "No problem."

I gave CC to her, then slid off my cover-up, and took Dimitri's hand, leading him to one of the hidden caves of the pool structure.

This part of the pool was empty, so I jumped in, Dimitri following a second later.

I dove under water, motioning for him to follow me.

A minute later, when we went back up into the surface, we were behind the waterfall.

I smiled then pulled myself closer to Dimitri.

"Do you really like my bathing suit?" I asked.

A smile crept up his lips.

"Yes. But I think I would prefer if it were hanging over there" he said, pointing to one of the pointed rocks that looked like something you could hang something on.

I shrugged then helped him unknot the back strap of the bikini. As soon as it was off, he threw it, where it landed neatly on the rocks.

"Better?" I asked.

He began to feel up my breasts, sucking one of them occasionally.

"Very."

I moaned to his touch.

I was about to take of my bottom, but Lissa's voice came. "Rose! Stop fucking Dimitri wherever you are! Me and Christian have to go home!"

I blushed. She knew me too well.

Dimitri slid the bikini back on me, than gave me one more deep kiss.

Once we went back to surface, we were greeted by Lissa and Christian.

"Took you long enough." Christian muttered.

I scooped a handful of water and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

"Oops!" I said.

Once we got up, I slid back my crocheted wrap and carried CC.

"Congrats again, guys!" I said, giving them on last hug.

Lissa seemed in a happier mood now. I was glad that she was getting married to Christian.

* * *

**This was a really fun chapter to write. Pics. of their bathing suits are on my profile. :D Review and thxs for ur support! **


	28. Adrian's Love Interest

**Sry, it's been a while since I updated. What with my two new stories and crap. OnTheBrightside96 allowed me to take over her story, so I did. But sadly, it's not Vampire Academy. It's Lock & Key by Sarah Dessen. A book I highly recommend. And I've also posted Forbidden Secrets, my new VA story.**

* * *

A couple of weeks later, CC began to crawl.

I loved watching her looking at her toys like they were gold.

Dimitri and I had decided that we would have the wedding two weeks from now.

I know it seemed like a short time, but we wanted to be married as quick as possible.

Dimitri had called Olena to book the small chapel for June 1st. It turns out we would practically have the summer wedding we wanted.

"Rose! Rose!" Lissa called, barging in the door to our bedroom, were I was playing with CC while Dimitri was still at work.

"Thanks for knocking Liss. Means a lot." I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But the wedding in two weeks and we have to get your dresses tailored and shipped to Russia—"

I interrupted her. "Wait. You said dresses. You only bought one, Liss, remember? I was there."

She pursed her lips. "Well, I kinda bought you another one, for the reception party."

I groaned then put CC down on the pillow were she began rolling around.

"Lissa! I only need one dress."

She sighed.

"But the dress has a small train. You don't want to go walking around with a train, do you?"

I rethought this then gave in.

"Good point." I said.

She went up to me, and tugged on my arm. "Let's go."

I looked back at CC, who was staring up at the ceiling, giggling.

"What about CC? I can't leave her." I told Lissa.

She groaned then put her hands on her hips.

"Then bring her! I think we should find her a dress too, you know."

I laughed at the thought of CC in a long, fancy dress at our wedding.

"Okay." I said, bringing CC back into my arms. "Let me just change her."

I dressed her in purple long-sleeves, with white pants that had little flower designs on the side.

"Let's go." I told Lissa, giving her the baby bag.

As soon as we got outside I asker her, "Are we also gonna get your wedding dress?"

She shook her head. "We're gonna focus on your wedding first. I mean seriously, you two have been waiting almost a year for this."

I smiled. There'd been so many delays, she was right. What with CC and all the Tasha stuff, I was glad it was only a year.

"We're gonna plan my wedding after yours." She finished, as we arrived at the tailor.

It was a very small shop, but Lissa told me it was run by only one young tailor named Aleyna. She knew this because that's where she got her dresses tailored.

"Hi Aleyna." Lissa greeted holding the door open for me and CC.

Aleyna was a girl about our age, with jette black hair and the most unique majestic purple eyes. She was thing and looked very sweet.

"Oh. Hi Lissa." She said, looking up from something she was sowing. "Are you the three o' clock?"

Once she looked up, I got an even better look at her and found out she was very pretty. Her black hair a little shorter then mine, and her bangs slashed across her forehead. Her eyes held a niceness in them.

"Nope." Lissa said from behind me. Then she pointed to me. "Rose is."

She smiled at me then stood up, offering her hand which I took. "Nice to meet you Rose. I'm Aleyna."

I smiled back and shook her hand. "So you're the tailor."

She nodded, smile still on her face. "My mother and I used to own it, but then she died a couple of yeas ago. So I own it know."

I felt sympathy for her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. So you're getting married to whom?" she asked.

"Dimitri Belikov." I answered.

"Ah. The boutique you ordered you dress at delivered it and I have it in the changing room. Why don't you change into it so we could start on sowing."

I nodded then followed her finger to the door in the corner of the room.

Once I got changed, the dress was a little loose so she told me to stand up on a little block as she got her sowing kit out.

I looked over to Lissa who was reading a text on her phone.

"Who is it Liss?" I asked.

"Adrian." she replied. "He said he's coming."

My eyes widened. "Adrian?! What the hell does he want?"

Lissa shrugged. "Just wanted to hang out with us…I mean you."

I groaned.

Aleyna started to put pin points in my dress. "Must be nice to have a boyfriend."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" I questioned.

She shook her head.

I was shocked. How could a pretty girl like her not have a boyfriend?

I watched as CC came over to us and started to tug on Aleyna's jeans.

Aleyna looked down and smiled. "And who's this?"

"My daughter. Her name's Cirena."

Aleyna bent down and started to play with her hands. By that action, I could tell she was a caring person.

A moment, later she stood back up and continued her work. "She's so cute. Lift your arms up please."

I grinned then lifted my arms up as she ordered.

Then, the front door opened. I looked up and met the eyes of Adrian.

"Little dhampir! Good to see you."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Aleyna looked back to see who had come. Then her eyes twinkled.

Adrian froze once he saw her, apparently taking in her beauty, than smiled. "Hello."

Aleyna blushed then smiled. "Hi."

"I'm Adrian Ivashkov. But I'm sure you already know that."

Aleyna laughed. Wow, she was the first person I've met who actually liked Adrian's sarcasm.

"I'm Aleyna Martinez." She introduced herself. It was fun watching the tension between them.

I could tell they liked each other.

Adrian smiled, looking her up and down. "Well it's very nice to meet you, Aleyna."

She blushed once more then went back to her work.

For an hour, Adrian and Aleyna kept getting to know each other, while Lissa and I threw each other obvious looks that they liked each other.

Once she was done, she told me she would ship it off to Russia so it would be there by the wedding.

"Well, bye. Nice seeing you." She said as I picked up CC who had fallen asleep somewhere hidden in all the fabrics and sowing machines.

Lissa stood up. "Adrian. Are you coming?"

Adrian was still staring at Aleyna.

"No." he replied. "I think I'll stay here for a little while."

Aleyna grinned at him.

I patted her back. "Good luck."

She was just staring at Adrian, but I knew they were having a whole new conversation.

As we started walking back home, Lissa said, "I think he likes her."

I rolled my eyes. "No duh."

* * *

**I didn't want Adrian be lonely so I added a new character Aleyna. She's really sweet and kind and she can actually put up with Adrian's sarcasm. Review and check out my other stories! :D**


	29. A Toast

**Thank you everyone who've reviewed! And I have almost 80 people who've signed up for alerts. Here's chapter 30!!!**

* * *

"Everything packed?" Dimitri asked, as I put the last piece of clothing in my bag.

It was amazing how quick the week past. We were leaving for Russia today and in four days, I would be Mrs. Rose Belikov.

"Yup." I answered.

Everyone would meet us at the chapel except for—Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Adrian, and Aleyna—who were leaving with us today.

I invited Aleyna, of course, because I'd gotten to know her during the past week, and I'm sure Adrian would've wanted her to come. She was a Moroi and he was a Moroi. She wasn't royal, but I thought it was still sweet.

Lissa had bought CC a little dress for the wedding which I thought was like a minnie dress of mine.

Once we arrived in Russia, we were immediately greeted by Dimitri's family.

"Four more days Rose!" Viktoria rejoiced, pulling me into a tight hug.

Aleyna, Adrian, Mia, and Eddie were staying in an inn across the street from the Belikov's house; while Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, and I stayed in the usual guestrooms.

I had asked Aleyna to be one of my bridesmaids along with Mia and Viktoria because she was like a friend to me now.

"Thank you so much, Rose!" Aleyna said, pulling me into a hug.

I smiled then hugged her back. "You welcome."

"But I don't have a dress…" she suddenly remembered.

Lissa stepped forward. "No problem. I'm sure there's a dress shop here somewhere."

Oh, by the way, my bridal shower was tonight. Lissa had surprised me by telling me this morning that she had been planning in every since.

What was sad was that I wouldn't see Dimitri until we were on the altar. Lissa said it was a 'tradition' that the bride couldn't see her groom a couple of days before the wedding.

So after we got settled in the house, Dimitri and the guys would leave for his bachelor party. They were going to stay in the inn across the street.

"Where exactly are you guys going?" I asked him once we arrived in the guest room.

He shrugged. "Christian just said it would be phenomenal."

I smirked. "Are you guys gonna have a hens night or something?"

He shook his head. "No, but are you?"

Hm, I had to rethink that idea.

"Goodbye, Roza." He said.

I wounded my arms around his neck. "See you at the altar."

He craned his neck so his lips were placed firmly on mine.

Just then, I heard the door spring open.

I jumped out of Dimitri's grasp and glared at whoever had interrupted us.

"Can't we have some privacy?!" I hissed at Christian.

He put his hands up in offense. "Sorry. But we're going to be late."

I gave him my death-glare and he backed up.

"He's right Rose." Dimitri said form behind me.

I pouted then sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Dimitri kissed me one more time, than left the room.

Christian grinned sloppily at me, than followed after Dimitri.

Lissa. Mia and Aleyna came in a minute later, holding a hanger covered with one of those blue covers.

"What's that?" I asked.

She smiled. "Your bridal shower dress. Duh."

"Lissa! You bough me another dress! I can't believe you!"

She smirked. "Just get dressed so we can go."

I reached out to take the hanger from her hand.

"Where are we going?"

"Surprise." Mia said.

I rolled my eyes then went inside the inside the bathroom, while they all went to change into their dresses.

I wonder what dress they put CC in, I thought as I pulled down the zipper.

It was my style, of course. The dress was a deep turquoise with a high hem and ended just above my knees. It was a halter dress, except there was a strap made of the same color of the entire dress, shaped like roses. **(pic. on profile)**

I put my hair down which fell into loose curls way below my shoulders.

"Are you ready?!" Lissa yelled from inside the room.

"Yeah!" I shouted back.

I opened the door and stepped outside.

Lissa looked really pretty in her light, canary yellow dress. It was a halter with strap that tightened at the waist. It finished with the tips folding inward. **(pic. on profile) **

Mia was wearing a sea blue dress with two straps and a ruffled hem held by a ribbon. It folded elegantly from the waist down. **(pic. on profile)**

Aleyna looked really…Adrian's taste. She was extremely pretty with a plain, majestic purple halter dress that dibbed on the top and matched her eyes; which were filled with smokey eyeliner.

CC was sitting on the bed, giggling like she was excited about something. She was wearing a light pink silk with yellow and blue bead ruffled on the hem. **(pic. on profile)**

"Rose! You look hot!" Lissa said.

I laughed then picked up CC. "You're not so bad yourself."

Aleyna looked up at the clock. "We're gonna be late!"

I grinned then headed out the door.

Olena, Karolina, Sonya, Zoya, and Sophee were going to meet us wherever we were going. Viktoria was coming with us. And Paul…Paul was with his Uncle Dimka.

"You look great!" I said to Viktoria once we were all piled up into a cab.

"Thanks. You too." She said.

She really did look good in her new black dress that had a lacy pattern at the end. **(pic. on profile)**

We drove for a little bit, until we parked next to a club. A club? Okay.

"A club?" I asked Lissa.

She shrugged then helped me out of the car.

CC was staring at the colorful glows of the signs posted on the walls.

Aleyna opened the front door for me, revealing about a hundred people.

"Surprise!" they all shouted.

I grinned. Almost everyone I knew (except for the guys) were here.

"Miss me?" said a familiar voice from behind.

I swirled around and found Sydney perched upon the doorway, smirking.

I ran up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sydney! What are you doing here?"

She grinned. "You're acting as if you don't want me here."

I laughed then pulled away.

"This is Cirena." I told her.

She smiled down at her. "Aw! You're so adorable. Maybe even more adorable then your mother."

I smacked her playfully then went back to Lissa.

"Liss, thanks so much!"

"It's nothing really. Sorry, we couldn't have a hens night because your mom's here too."

I looked around the room and found my mother's eyes on me.

"Wish me luck." I muttered to Lissa as I walked up to my mom.

"Hi Rose." She said uncomfortably.

"Uh, hi mom. Enjoying the party?" I asked, balancing CC in my arms.

She nodded. "Why don't you let me hold Cirena while you go have fun."

I hesitated then gave CC to her.

"Thanks for coming." I said before heading back to Lissa.

Well that was a nice conversation.

Then the night went on like that until I grew tired.

Lissa got on a chair and I was curious on what she was going to do.

"Excuse me! Can I get everybody's attention!"

Everyone stopped talking then looked up at Lissa.

She pulled me by the arm then grabbed my glass of wine from my hand. I didn't actually drink it, I only held it to fit in with everyone who did.

"Now that I have everybody's attention, I want to congratulate Rose for her engagement to Dimitri Belikov. We all love her for the badass she is, and all the memories we've shared with her. A toast to Rose!"

She held up my glass high in the air, followed by everyone else in the room.

I looked around at all the people. They were my family. The people who cared for me.

Once people started to leave, I took CC from my mom. "Thanks so much, mom. See you in a couple of days."

She nodded then kissed my cheek. "Good luck."

* * *

**I find it kinda sad that she can't see Dimitri for another three days. :'(**

**But just wait one more chapter then they will get married. :D Thanks for reading and review!!!**


	30. Spa Day

**Hey guyz. I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in more than two weeks! Things have been really crazy and I had to get a little break from writing. Who knew I would be expecting a baby at age 19? Anyways, I made this chappie long so u guyz will forgive me. Luv ya!**

**

* * *

**

"I don't want to go!!!" I whined at Lissa.

She told me we needed to go out to a "spa day" before the wedding.

She groaned. "Come on Rose! Don't you want to look good for your wedding? Or do you want to walk down the aisle looking like an ugly monster."

My jaw dropped down.

"Thanks so much, Liss." I said sarcastically. "But I can't bring CC inside a spa."

She rolled her eyes. "Than leave her with Olena! Please Rose."

"Well…" I looked down at CC who was smiling up at me. "Okay."

Lissa squealed then opened the door, where Aleyna , Mia, and Viktoria were waiting.

"She said yes!"

I shook my head. "Let's just get this over with."

Once, we got downstairs, I handed CC over to Olena.

"She hasn't eaten yet." I told her. "So she might want to in a while. After that, she usually goes to sleep, so she won't be a problem."

She nodded then kissed my cheek. "Have fun."

I smiled then went out the door.

The spa Lissa was talking about was about a mile or two away. It was a small building with luxurious rooms.

Once we arrived, we were greeted by a team of stylists and spa professionals. Wow, when Lissa said 'spa day', she wasn't kidding.

"Hello." said the one in front of the group. She was wearing a black apron and a little too much make-up. "We're ready for you."

Lissa stepped forward and pointed at me. "She's the one who needs the special treatment. The rest of us will just have the regular one."

I rolled my eyes.

The lady continued and looked me over. Then, she said something in Russian to the women behind her. "Заботьтесь о других. Я сделаю это один." **(Take care of the others. I'll do this one.)**

She took my arm then led me to one of the rooms. I give Lissa one more look before I was taken into a big room.

It had a massaging table, a little pond filled with Koi, a larger-than-usual bathtub, and so many more things that looked like they should belong in a spa.

The lady, whom I assumed from her nametag was Romina, handed me a baby blue silk robe and fluffy white slippers.

I shrugged then stepped behind the fancy looking screen. I left my clothes in a rack as I slipped on the robe and slippers.

Romina was waiting patiently beside the massage table. "Lie down and we'll start."

I shrugged then lay down on the table.

A minute later, Romina started to massage my back.

For the first time in weeks, I felt relaxed.

Maybe a little to relaxed.

I missed Dimitri. I couldn't wait one more day without him.

Then, an idea sparked my mind.

Lissa didn't have to know. Maybe just an hour or two…or maybe a whole night.

After the massage, Romina told me to get inside the bathtub so she could run a "mud bath" for me. I didn't like being in mud. It made me feel weird.

And plus what did the cucumbers on the eyes do? Except for slipping off every five seconds, it was pointless!

Then, after a few more spa treatments, Romina let me go. Lissa and the others weren't done yet, so it was perfect to start on my plan.

"Please tell my other friends that I'm visiting a friend. And if they want to know who, tell them Sydney." I explained to Romina.

She nodded then disappeared to the other room.

Wow, for a spa therapist, she was really quiet.

Once I left, I immediately headed for the inn.

I went up to the front desk, where a middle-aged man was typing something in his laptop.

"May I help you?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can you tell me what room Dimitri Belikov is staying in?"

"I'm sorry. But I can't give out that kind of information." He said.

I sighed. "Please? I'm his fiancée and I really need to see him."

He thought about it for another second then nodded. "Okay. Let me check."

There were a few _clicks!_ as the old man typed something in. A moment later, he looked up at me.

"Mr. Belikov is staying in room 57. Level 3."

I smiled then turned back on my heels towards the elevator.

"Thanks!" I said over my shoulder as the elevator closed.

Hurry up, I thought as it made a _ding!_ and the doors opened.

I hurried down the hallway until I stopped in front of the room that said 57.

I smirked then pulled out my phone, dialing Dimitri's number.

"Hello?" said his sexy, Russian voice.

"Guess who?" I said, leaning against the hallway wall.

There was a pause.

"Roza! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. Hey, are you in your room right now?" I asked.

"Yes. Why?" He questioned slowly.

I smiled to myself. "Oh nothing. Just come outside and see."

I left him curious and shut my phone.

A minute later, I heard footsteps near the door.

Then, the door opened and revealed my, yes MY, Russian god. It was as if I hadn't seen him in a year.

I enjoyed the sight of his eyes widen at my presence.

I smirked then ran to him. He held out his arms to me as I leaped up and hugged my knees around his chest.

Without a word, he crushed his lips to mine.

I hung on tightly with my arms around his neck as he kissed me so hard, I thought I might have fainted.

HA, Lissa. That's what you get for trying to keep me away from Dimitri. She should have known I wasn't patient. Even for three freakin' days.

Without breaking the kiss, he carried me inside, and shut the door with his foot.

After about what seemed like an hour, he pulled away and released his grip from me.

I jumped down and smiled up at him. "You know how impatient I am, comrade."

He grinned put his hands on my waist.

"How was your bridal shower?"

I rolled my eyes. "Hella fun. Kinda got awkward with my mom, but still fun. How was your bachelor party?"

"Very…amusing. Some how, Christian, Adrian, and Eddie got a hold of every single of my old friends. It was good to see all of them. And Paul…well Paul acted like he was one of the big guys."

I laughed. Now I couldn't get the image of Paul on a motorcycle and big, worn out leather jacket out of my head.

Before I could think of anything else to say, he pulled me close one again and placed his lips firmly on mine.

I smiled as he carried me to the bed.

I wasn't the only one anxious. Because he got rid of all my clothes pretty fast.

Just before I could pry his short of him, there was a knock on the door.

We both froze.

"Dimitri?" none other then Lissa's voice called. "Are you there?"

I cursed then got off him.

"One minute!" he yelled, helping me gather my clothes back together. All I knew was that if Lissa saw me here, she wouldn't be happy.

I was such in a rush, sliding on my shirt and pants on. Then, I ran into where he was pointing to.

The wardrobe.

I made a face then opened the doors, slipping in, than closing them so it was slightly ajar.

Dimitri looked at me then opened the door. Lissa was standing there, brows raised.

"Hello, Lissa. Do you need anything?" he asked.

Lissa made a clicking sound with her tongue, obviously suspicious. "Yeah, I was just wondering if Rose was here."

He tilted his head to the side in confusion. Wow, he was a good actor.

"No." he said. "Why?"

"She ran off somewhere and I figured she'd be here."

Dimitir raised his eyebrow. "Oh. Well you might want to check the house."

She started up the clicking noise again.

Then, just as Dimitri started to close the door, Lissa stopped it with her foot.

She was staring at something behind Dimitri.

I followed her gaze to the bed and immediately regretted it. There laid my lacy bra and underwear.

Oh shit!

Lissa pursed her lips. "Since when did you wear a bra and panty?"

Double shit!

For once, Dimitri was speechless.

She rolled her eyes then pushed the door aside so she could enter the room.

"Rose!" she said. "I know you're in here!

She walked around the room and stopped immediately before the wardrobe. Just as she was about to open one of the doors, Christian's voice came.

"Liss! Hey, there you are. Dimitri told me you were in here."

I relaxed. Thank you Dimitri!

Lissa's face brightened as she turned around and leaped into Christian's arms.

"Christian!" she rejoiced.

I peeked through the little space and met Dimitri's eyes. Somehow, I knew Dimitri had gotten Christian.

Christian smiled then opened the room door. "I want to show you something inside my room."

She nodded then left the room.

I grinned then stepped out of the closet. "Well that was close."

Dimitri put his arms around my waist and smiled. "Very. I think you should head back to the house. Christian's trying to stall time as long as he can."

I pouted. "Fire-boy can wait."

He chuckled and kissed me once. "Just one more day. The day after tomorrow we'll see each other again."

I groaned. "Fine."

He kissed me once more before I slid my underwear on and left.

I still heard Lissa's voice coming from the room down the hall, so I sprinted down the street, back to the house.

God, what a day.

* * *

**Okay, the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for…THE WEDDING!!! I'm going to skip the last day RozaXDimka r not going to c each other coz I want to make up for the time I haven't posted. Thanks so much and review!**


	31. Wedding March

**The chapter u've all been waiting for…the wedding! I posted a bunch of pics. of all their dresses and tuxes on my profile. And I'm sorry if the wedding didn't go as u wanted…but I sorta ran outa ideas when it came to it. Anyways, review and enjoy!**

* * *

"You're getting married today Rose! Don't make me call your mother!" Lissa's voice said into my ear.

I groaned and shoved my face harder into the pillow.

"CC says to get up, Rose." She continued.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked with a yawn, reaching for CC.

"11:30!!! Get your lazy butt up so we could start getting ready. We only have like, six hours left!"

The wedding started at five. Ha, this reminded me of the time Lissa showed up at my dorm rook early in the morning to get ready for graduation.

"Come on! I hired stylists and make-up artists, and manicurists, and pedicurists!"

My jaw dropped down. "I don't need that much attention Liss. Maybe just a little make-up, and that's fine."

She rolled her eyes and headed for the door. "Let's go already. Aleyna and Mia went to pick up our dresses."

I stood up, balancing CC in my arms. She looked very lively today. And I couldn't blame her. I was almost excited as Lissa, except I could hold it in. But then again, it was my wedding day. And _nothing_, can ruin it. Not even my badass attitude.

I smiled to myself as I followed Lissa downstairs. There was a vanity set up in the corner of the living room, with about several people waiting for me.

I snorted and kissed CC on the forehead, before I handed her to Lissa.

One of the stylists, whose name was Izabeya, told me to sit down on the chair, so they could start.

I watched in the mirror, as I grew more and more impatient.

It must have been almost four hours until they were done. And wow, did they do a good job.

My eyes were filled with black eyeliner and my face was a little paler. My lips were covered in that shiny, clear lip gloss lined with dark brown, outlining the shape. I almost couldn't recognize myself.

My hair was styled simply. It fell out in long, loose curls almost touching my waist. It didn't have any other decoration. It was just beautiful in an elegant way. **(pic. on profile)**

"Rose you look…wow." said Aleyna from behind the chair. Her dark hair was falling in strait, shining wisps over her shoulders. She wore a blood-red dress with a high, silk waistband and stopped at her ankles. It was a halter dress, with a sash holding it up on one shoulder. **(pic. on profile)**

"Thanks." I said. "You look great too."

Mia walked in from behind, holding my dress with both hands. "Time to change!"

She was wearing a short, spaghetti strapped taffeta dress that matched our color theme. It had a bow tied to the waist that tightened slightly. **(pic. on profile) **Her blonde hair also loose, her hair curled slightly at the tips.

I smiled at her then stood up. "Here goes nothing."

The dress was exactly as I remembered it. It had no straps and a little train, with decorative fabric flowers flowing down the sides like waterfalls. It looked like a million pounds, but it felt light. **(pic. on profile)**

Once I stepped out, I had to admit that I looked amazing!

"Rose! Omigod you look awesome!" yelled Lissa. She was wearing a silk halter dress, with a tight waistline, ruffled slightly on the top. Her hair was straightened, a bit wavy on the tips.

"And" Lissa announced. "here is CC!"

My expression softened as Lissa brought her into the room. She was wearing a little white dress with puff sleeves, straps, and a sash holding a little white carnation. **(pic. on profile)** Her hair, which had grown to almost to her shoulders, was decorated with a little silver tiara.

"She's adorable!" I cooed, kissing CC's cheek.

She giggled then clapped her hands together.

Mia looked up at the clock and then glanced at Lissa. "We'd better get going."

I looked up at the clock. 4:34 PM.

Oh shit, we were going to be late.

Olena and the rest of the family were already at the Church, to greet all our guests.

Mia told us she had 'connections' so she ordered us a limo to get to the chapel.

Once we got there, I was immediately overcome with a wave of happiness. I would be married to Dimitri in less than two hours. Just saying that made me excited.

Once the clock stroke 5:00, Abe appeared by my side, as "The Wedding March" began to play.

"Ready?" he asked with a grin

I nodded then kissed his cheek. "As ever."

He nodded as the doors to the chapel opened and revealed the inside, decorated with flowers. Many people filled the pews. But that didn't matter to me. All I saw was the person standing on the altar.

There he was, standing with his hands folded neatly before him. He was watching me intently, with a loving expression.

Once we got to the altar, Abe kissed my cheek, than placed my hand on Dimitri's as he went to go sit down with my mother.

The wedding went by quickly. Us just staring into each other's eyes passionately.

"Do you, Rosemarie Hathaway, take Dimitri Belikov to be your lawfully wedded husband, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health; and forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"

"I do." I whispered, holding his hand as I took a wedding band from the cushion Paul was carrying. Carefully, I put it on his finger.

"And do you, Dimitri Belikov, take Rosemarie Hathaway, to be your lawfully wedded wife, and do you promise before these witnesses, to love her; to comfort her; honor and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her so long as you both shall live? Do you so promise?"

"I do." He said firmly. With that, he took the last ring and placed it on my finger, where it rightly belonged.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced.

Dimitri smiled as I leaned down and pressed his lips firmly to mine.

_Yes_, I thought, _mine_. After so many months, Dimitri was mine, and only mine.

It seemed like forever until he finally pulled away, and we were engulfed in a thunder of applause.

I leaned onto Dimitri as he grinned down at me like a fool. We walked down the aisle, sheepish grins stuck on our faces.

Once we were in the limo, I leaned against his shoulder.

"You look beautiful you know." He said into my ear.

I smirked then gave him a quick kiss. "You're not so bad looking yourself."

In fact, he looked way more then a god in a tux. **(pic. on profile)**

"You've got what you wanted. Marrying me, having children; what more do you want?" I teased.

He laughed then kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered, giving him another kiss. Today, we just couldn't keep our hands off each other.

"Mrs. Rosemarie Belikov." He snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "It's Rose Belikov now."

Once we arrived back at the house, some people had decorated the backyard so it was like a very fancy garden for the reception.

Lissa, Aleyna, and Mia pulled me upstairs to change me into my reception dress. **(pic. on profile) **They were constantly congratulating me and squealing, it annoyed me in a happy way.

A few minutes later, when we got back to the garden, I was immediately pulled away by Dimitri. We were sitting at the head table with Olena, my mother, Abe, Viktoria, Lissa, Mia, Aleyna, Adrian, and Christian. Christian was Dimitri's best man.

A waiter (I know, Lissa even hired a full catering business) went around, serving us wine. I sipped from my glass, than held it to Dimitri's lips.

And when it finally got to the cake, I almost laughed. The cake was four layers, with a bride and groom kissing on top. I whipped my finger to the frosting and smudged some on Dimitri's nose, licking my finger afterward.

"Good." I said, with a grin.

Dimitri grinned then whipped the frosting off. "You'll pay for that later."

I laughed then finished my cake.

Everything went well, especially when Dimitri took the garter off my upper leg. It made me go all weak-kneed.

To nobody's surprise, he threw it to Christian.

And, to nobody's surprise either, I threw my bouquet of roses to Lissa.

Once they called us up for the first dance. I shot, Dimitri a panic expression, knowing that I couldn't dance.

He gave me a calm look, then took my hands as the first songs started to play.

It was sorta easy, just following Dimitri.

But the real part I was longing for was the honeymoon.

Once the reception ended, Lissa brought me upstairs to do a final 'check up'. I convinced her to take off most of the makeup, because I didn't feel comfortable going on a plane, to wherever we were going on our honeymoon.

"Do you know where he's taking me?" I asked Lissa, changing my dress to a light blue one.

She smirked. "Just wait."

I grumbled.

After I finished changing, I went downstairs, were everyone was waiting for me.

Now for the escape.

I took CC in my arms and stepped closer to Dimitri.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" I told her. She was smiling up at us both. "Be good to Lissa. We'll be back in a week."

I placed my lips on forehead then handed her off to Lissa.

She hugged me then took a deep breath. "When you get back, I'm expecting you to start planning my wedding."

I laughed then hugged her back.

I looked at the clock. It was almost 10:00!

Once we said our final goodbyes, Dimitri tugged me towards the door, gave me a deep and longing kiss, then helped me into the car.

As the house began to fade away from view, I took Dimitri's hand in mine.

"So where exactly are you taking me anyways?"

The corner of his lips turned up slightly. "You'll have to wait to see."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

**Yes, the next chapter will be the honeymoon. The honeymoon, I decided, will only be one chapter, coz I've got a lot in store for Rose and Dimitri…and yes, Lissa will become pregnant. :D. But anyways, since I have a different poll up, I'm going to set one up here. Review with ur pick!**

**Who should get married first:**

**~Mia & Eddie**

**~Aleyna & Adrian**

**Thx for reading, and I promise I will try to get a few chapter up for my other stories. :D**


	32. The Perfect Honeymoon

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy with graduation coming up and stuff. Anyways, here's the honeymoon!**

* * *

"Hawaii?!" I said, a grin spreading across my face.

He nodded the smiled as we entered the lobby of our hotel. The hotel was huge. Probably like the biggest hotel I've ever seen. It was right next to the beach, but I doubt we would get to going there soon.

I was even amazed by the lobby. It was about the size that could hold over about a million people. It was filled with chandeliers and marble floors and fancy carpets. I couldn't help but feel out of place in my short, dark denim shorts and white tanktop and flip-flops, a pair of mirror sunglasses on top of my head. If I hadn't known, I wouldn't have changed out of the dress I was wearing in the plane!

As soon as Dimitri checked us in, we ordered for the bell-hop to deliver our luggage, so we could get up to the room quicker.

And boy was it a suite.

It had a polished wooden floor with a king-sized bed covered in white sheets with pillow chocolates on top. Across the room was a big-screen tv surrounded by a few beige couches. There was also a little glass dining table to the left, and a walk-in closet, humongous bathroom, and site-seeing balcony.

My jaw dropped to the floor as I walked in.

Dimitri laughed then pushed me against the wall. "I'm glad you like it."

I smirked. "Someone's a little impatient."

He began to kiss the side of my neck.

I moaned as he slipped his hand under my tank-top and began to discover my body.

I smiled as his lips came up to meet mine.

"It's hard to wait." He said against my lips.

I rolled my eyes then pried his shirt of his perfectly sculpted chest.

And the next couple of days went like that. Basically, all we did was sleep, order room service, and have sex. Occasionally, I would call and check in on CC. Other then that, we hadn't gone out of our room for almost four days.

But then again, Dimitri reminded me that we were in Hawaii, and the beach was only a couple of feet away from the front of the hotel.

"But this is our _honeymoon_." I emphasized with a playful grin.

He sat up, naked, on our bed and looked down at me. "Come on, Roza. You need some fresh air."

I sighed then got up. "Fine."

I went to where our luggage was and picked out a very showy bathing suite.

"Be right back." I called out.

Once I dressed up, I pulled my hair into a ponytail, then put my sunglasses on the top of my head.

I stepped out of the room, and smirked as Dimitri's eyes widened at my outfit.

I twirled around slowly, then stepped closer to him. "See something you like?"

He gulped.

"Let's just say." He started. "If we weren't in Hawaii, we wouldn't be out of bed."

I laughed then gave him a quick kiss as we headed down to the beach.

The beach was gorgeous, of course, with many teenagers and children and parents on the sand or swimming in the clear blue water.

But there was this group of girls, probably my age, that really pissed me off.

Even thought I did have a bunch of guys staring at me, I couldn't help but feel jealous.

So I took Dimitri's hand in mine and smirked at the girls.

One of them, a cheap looking blond who I thought looked like a plastic Barbie, came over to us, which stopped us on our tracks.

"Hi." She said to Dimitri. She flipped her hair then continued. "I'm Amber. And you are?"

Dimitri showed no interest, so I thought I might have a little fun.

"My husband." I stepped forward, so I was in-between her and Dimitri.

She looked me up and down then rolled her eyes. "Like you're actually married to _him_."

I glared at her. "I can see that you're jealous. But don't worry, you'll never get a boyfriend."

"Bitch." She said.

I smiled. "That's what I am. Now I suggest you leave, or I'll kick the shit outta you."

I felt Dimitri warm hands encircle my waist to calm me down.

Amber shrugged. "Like you can actually do that."

I stepped forward, so we were almost forehead to forehead.

"Wanna bet?" I asked.

Just before I was about to tackle her to the ground, Dimitri pulled me back swiftly.

"Sorry." He said calmly to Amber, who had a flirty smile on her face. "She can get a little temperamental."

I slapped his arm sarcastically.

Amber smiled then stepped closer to him. "Since we were so rudely interrupted, what is your name?"

"I didn't say Rose here was wrong. She was right. I'm not interested."

I snickered behind him as her jaw dropped to the cool sand between her scrawny little feet.

Once again, I took his hand and lead him away, leaving Amber with a constipated look on her face.

* * *

On the last day of our honeymoon, the night before we were scheduled to leave, Dimitri said he had a surprise waiting for me. And when he meant surprise, he even meant the blindfold.

"Are you done yet?" I asked.

"Wait…okay, now you could look."

I pulled off the blindfold and was rewarded by the most beautiful surprise I'd ever gotten.

We were on the balcony of our room and there was a glass table, filled with two plates, silverware, a single rose, and rose petals. And candles were lit around the edges of the balcony.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

He smiled then opened the chair for me to sit down.

"When did you do this?" I asked in amazement.

"Earlier this morning. That's why I kept you at the beach all day."

I grinned then looked around again, before fully meeting his eyes.

"Roza." He said, taking one of my hands from across the table. "I just wanted to thank you for agreeing to marry me. You've given me all I've wanted and all I'd ever need. I love you with my heart."

Wow, what a speech. I swear I could hear my heart beating at that second.

"I love you too, Dimitri." I said.

Then, the night enclosed with us making love once more, and me thinking that my life couldn't get any better. But, it did.

* * *

**Hope u liked this chapter! Review and um…ya. Might not get to post for a while. But I promise I'll try to get another chapter of Forbidden Secrets of Promises Left Behind up. Later! Oh ya, in the next chapter, I've decided to skip Lissa's wedding. Sorry people but I've got a lot in store for DimkaXRoza. So in the next chapter, it's going to be a few months later when they got back from their honeymoon, and LissaXChristian already are married. :P**


	33. Vision

**It's so awesome coz I posted a new chapter for every story in two days! Anyways, here's chapter…I fergot. Hehe. l8r. **

* * *

Six months later, Lissa and Christian got married in a big church at Court. It had to be the fanciest wedding I'd ever been to. But I wasn't jealous, because I still thought my wedding was perfect.

A lot happened in six months, Lissa found out she was pregnant with twins, one boy and one girl, shortly after her honeymoon. It was surprising, but my news was twice more surprising. I turned out I was pregnant before Lissa! I started two weeks before her, but she found out first.

"Welcome back you two." Dr. Alicante, said. She was our maternity doctor that we shared. Both of us were about five months pregnant.

"So Rose." She started. "Now would you like to determine the sex of your baby?"

I hadn't gotten the chance to find out yet, because I wasn't really sure if I wanted another girl or another boy. But now, I wanted a little Dimitri.

I nodded as she started spreading the jelly on both of our stomachs.

After about a minute, she handed us pictures of our babies.

I was having a boy.

I smiled to myself as Lissa and I swapped pictures. Her stomach was bigger of course.

Once we were released, we headed back home, where Christian and Dimitri were waiting with anxious faces.

"We're having a boy!" I told Dimitri.

He pulled me into a tight hug as I felt small little arms hug my knee. I looked down and saw CC, with her brown hair that passed her shoulders and big brown eyes.

CC had grown a lot in the past months. She'd learned to talk a little and walk.

"Mommy." She said. "Is the baby being good?"

I laughed then nodded. "Yes, CC. Your baby brother is fine. Are you excited?"

She giggled then tugged on Dimitri's shirt. "What's his name?"

Dimitri bent down and carried her. "I don't know yet. Do you want to help pick a name?"

She smiled, showing her teeth. "Yeah!"

I grinned then turned to Lissa and Christian, who were busy looking over the pictures.

"You guys have any names for the twins?"

Lissa looked up at me then wagged her eyebrows. "Yup. I was thinking Katherine Rose Ozera and Declan Jaikub Ozera."

"Those are cute names." I told her.

A couple of days later, I met up with Lissa at the café to discuss Dimitri's birthday, which was tomorrow.

"So I was thinking breakfast in bed, then we go over to your house to meet his family. Are they there yet?"

She nodded. "I think Olena and everyone else are in the guest rooms right now. I'll call Christian to double check."

I smiled. "'Kay. But I still don't know what to get him though. I mean I can't have sex with him." I pointed to my stomach. "Look how fat I am. I'd probably slide off him or something."

She chuckled. "You'll think of something. I know you will."

After we ordered a whole buffet and chugging everything down, I wanted to go to Lissa's house to see everyone.

"We're back!" Lissa called out as we entered the house.

There were a bunch of footsteps, and Dimitri's family came into the room.

"Rose!" Viktoria rejoiced. Then her eyes averted to my stomach. "Wow…you're…big."

I chuckled. "This time, it's a boy."

Olena pulled me into a light hug, patted my stomach. "Congratulations again, Rose. Looks like we're going to be having another Paul in the family."

I searched the room for Paul, and found him looking a little more grown up then I last saw him. His hair had grown out a bit, and he'd grown so he was a little higher then my bellybutton.

"Hey Paul." I greeted.

He waved at me. "Remember our date, Rose?"

I grinned. "How could I forget about that, Paul. It had to be the best date of my life."

He blushed slightly hid behind Karolina.

"Rose." Said Sonya, kissing my cheek. "It's good to see you again."

I smiled at her. "Okay. So are you all ready for Dimitri's birthday tomorrow?"

"Yah." Said Viktoria.

"This is what I have planned out. I'm going to make breakfast for Dimitri, and he usually wakes up at eight, so we'll probably be here around ten. Make sure you're all hidden so he doesn't see you."

They all nodded.

"Meanwhile, I have to go find Dimitri a present."

Viktoria came by my side and slung an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't need a present. I mean he's got you."

I rolled my eyes. "Still, I want to get him something…special."

"Where is Dimka right now?" Karolina asked.

"He's still at work." I looked up at the clock shortly, before turning back to them. "And probably heading home right now."

"Well we'll see you tomorrow." Olena said.

"Okay, b—

Yeva interrupted me by storming into the room. "Wait!"

I glanced at her.

Yeva caught my arm. "Be careful. Someone's coming. And they may hurt the baby."

Terror shot through me.

"W-who?" I asked, my voice stuttering.

"Someone who will never give up until that person gets what they want."

"But the baby?" I said, my hand flying protectively to my stomach.

She nodded dryly. "Be careful. Dimka will protect you."

I hadn't realized that I was shaking all over.

"But it's his birthday tomorrow."

Yeva shrugged. "Just watch your family, Roza."

I looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes, which were filled with sorrow and curiosity.

Lissa stepped forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be okay, Rose."

I nodded then turned for the door, my hand still on my stomach.

"Where's CC?" I asked. I'd left her with Christian when Lissa and I left.

"Right here." Christian came in with a sleeping CC.

I sighed in relief. Thank god nobody had harmed her.

I took her into my arms then gave everyone a hug. "I'm gonna head home."

Lissa stood up. "Rose, what Yeva saw is scaring you, and I know that as a fact. Maybe I should come with you."

I shook my head. "Whatever's going to happen, I don't want you to get involved."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you think. You're my best friend, so I'm going to be there."

Christian put his arm around Lissa. "Hey, wherever she goes, I go."

I shook my head. "Fine."

Once, we went next door, I quickly leaped into Dimitri's arms.

"Whoa. What's up?"

I took a deep breath then laid CC on the couch. Then, I told him the whole story about Yeva's "vision", with help from Lissa and Christian.

"Don't worry, Roza. I'm going to make sure you, our children, Lissa, and Christian are safe."

I closed my eyes. I tried to make myself believe those words, but I couldn't.

Something bad would happen, and somebody would potentially be hurting my whole family, my unborn child, CC, _and_ Dimitri.

* * *

**Hope u like this chapter. Suggestions are welcomed and reviews are like gold. Anyways, who do you think will come? **


	34. Dimka's Birthday

**Soooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I won't abandon the story or anything, don't worry. ;D Oh and this chapter is one of the two parts I'm planning for Dimka's birthday.**

* * *

The next day, all the worries of Yeva's 'vision' fled away from my mind. I mean, sometimes what she saw wasn't true, right? But all I wanted to focus on was Dimitri's birthday.

I woke up at seven just to make Dimitri some breakfast. Two sunny-side up eggs, bacon, pancakes with syrup, coffee, and the morning paper. He'd better eat it all because I worked my ass of making these things.

I turned off his alarm-clock (which was set to eight 'o clock), and walked into CC's room to wake her up.

"It's Daddy's birthday today, CC." I told her.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Yay! Can I help wake him up?"

I nodded and helped her out of bed. Holding her hand, I led her to our room, where Dimitri was still snoring.

I balanced the tray on one hand, putting it down on the table beside the bed.

CC climbed on to the bed and started to jump.

"Wake up Daddy!" she screamed.

Dimitri's eyes shot open.

"Happy birthday, comrade." I said.

He smiled then sat up, pulling CC onto his lap. "Thank you."

I bent down and gave him a long kiss.

"Ewwww…" said CC.

Dimitri pulled away from me and started to tickle CC.

"I made you breakfast in bed. Don't make my hard work get cold."

Dimitri gave me one more kiss then started to eat his breakfast.

"Mommy made the food." CC pointed out to Dimitri.

Dimitri grinned then kissed her cheek. "She did a really good job."

After he finished eating, I grabbed CC and changed her into a party dress that Lissa bought.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"To Daddy's surprise party." I held my finger to my lips. "But don't tell anyone, it's a secret."

She giggled then copied the gesture. "I won't tell."

I left her sitting on her bed, playing with a ribbon her dress, while I got her shoes inside the closet.

Then, I heard a scream.

It was from CC. I threw the shoes to the side and ran back into the room and discovered a person I knew to well. A person I hated like hell. I guess Yeva's vision did come true.

Tasha.

And the worst thing was, she was holding CC, cupping her hand to her mouth.

CC had fear in her eyes, and was squirming, struggling to get out of Tasha's grasp.

"Let her go!" I yelled at Tasha.

Tasha smirked. "Good to see you too, Rose. I see your expecting another child."

My hand flew to my stomach protectively, while my other hand was clenched in a fist.

"Get the hell away from here, Tasha. Just let her go." I said through my teeth.

She shook her head. "I told I'd come back to get what's rightfully mine. Where is he?"

Without thinking, I attacked her, pulling CC away, and back into my arms, where she was crying.

She seemed caught by surprise, and snapped her fingers once.

What the fuck?

"Come in, Gabriel."

It was then I started to feel nauseous. One look at the window and I knew there was a Strigoi nearby.

CC was crying in my arms so I let her down.

"Go call daddy," I told her.

She nodded through tears then stormed out of the room, leaving me with a grim-faced Tasha.

Then, the window broke and in came a male Strigoi, with dark red hair and those terrifying maroon eyes.

I clutched the stake in my pocket and got ready to fight.

"It thought since you wouldn't give in, I would make you. Meet Gabriel. I promised him if he helped me, then he would get a whole family of dhampirs for dinner."

I glared at Tasha just as Dimitri came running in, stake at hand.

His eyes widened at Tasha and Gabriel, than squeezed into a deathly stare. "Get away from Rose, Tasha."

"Oh Dimka." She said, her expression softening. "You don't want her, now do you? You love me. Just let Gabriel handle her and we could continue our life together."

Dimitri crouched down. "How many times do I have to tell you? I love her, and not even you can get in the way of that."

And then, he jumped and attacked the Strigoi.

At the same time, Tasha lunged for me.

I dodged sufficiently and ducked as she fire came out from her hand and right over my head.

I grabbed her arm and twisted it, enjoying the look of pain on her face and the loud _crack!_ that her bones made.

She dropped to the ground as I punched her face then kicked her to the corner of the room. That was easy.

One down, one to go.

I looked at Dimitri who was placing a stake firmly on Gabriel's heart.

I took a deep breath as Dimitri hurried over to me and placed his hand on my stomach, the other one on the small of my back.

"Are you alright, Roza?"

I nodded then looked over to Tasha, who was unconscious. "We'd better call Court guards to take her and Gabriel away."

Before I could go off to find CC, who was probably hiding under her bed, I turned to him and said, "I'm sorry…this must be a really shitty birthday for you."

He leaned over and kissed me once. "It's not your fault. All that matter is that we're all safe."

It turns out that CC _was _hiding under the bed. She stopped crying a long time ago, but her eyes were still swollen with tears.

I carried her in my arms and kissed her forehead. "It's okay, CC. It's over now."

She nodded softly then clutched my shoulder.

Then I remembered that we were supposed to be at Lissa's by ten 'o clock. It was 10:05.

I pulled out my cell phone then dialed Lissa's number.

"Where are you guys?" she picked up on the first ring.

I told her the whole story.

"Omigod. Why does that bitch always have to turn up? So is the party canceled or something?"

I shook my head to myself. "No. We're still coming."

She sighed. "Okay. I'll get everyone ready."

"I'll be there in five." Then, I hung up.

"Dimitri!" I called.

He came into the room. "Yes?"

"I think Lissa might want to know what happened. Can we go over to her house?"

He nodded. "Okay."

I smiled to myself then kissed him.

A few minutes later, we were on Lissa and Christian's doorstep.

"Happy twenty-fifth birthday Dimitri!" Lissa yelled, hugging him.

"Thank you, Lissa."

Christian came over and gave Dimitri a 'bro hug'.

"Happy birthday, man. Come in."

We stepped inside just as Dimitri's family turned the corner and revealed themselves.

"Happy birthday, Dimka!" they all shouted.

Dimitri had a pure, happy smile on his face.

I grinned. "Happy birthday."

He grinned at me then gave me a passionate but quick kiss, then headed over to his family.

I put CC down on the oak-wood floor, as she glanced at Dimitri's family then back at me.

"Mommy, who are those people?"

I smiled. "They're your family, CC. Those three girls are your daddy's sisters. There's your Aunt Karolina standing right over there. And she's holding your cousin, Zoya and right next to her is Paul. And that's Aunt Sonya, who's carrying your other cousin Sophee. And that's Viktoria. That's your Grandma Olena, daddy's mom, and your Great-grandma Yeva."

She stared back at me with wide eyes.

"I have a big family." She said lifelessly.

I laughed. "You haven't met even half of it."

A couple of hours later, we were all sat down in the living room, Dimitri and I on the loveseat, with his arm draped around my shoulder. CC was cuddled up between Yeva and Olena, enjoying the attention they gave her.

"So do you have any names for the baby yet?" Viktoria asked.

I placed a hand on my stomach and leaned closer to Dimitri. "Nothing yet. But I was thinking that I really like the name Jared. What do you think?"

I looked up to Dimitri who was smiling down at me. "It's a perfect name, Roza."

Just then, the door opened and in came Mia and Eddie.

"Hey man." Eddie said, slapping a hand down on Dimitri's shoulder. "Happy twenty-fifth birthday."

Mia came over to me and gave me and Dimitri a hug. "Sorry we're late. We were supposed to pick up Adrian and Aleyna, but their not here."

I shrugged. "Maybe there going to see a movie or something."

She shook her head. "No, I meant they're not _here_. As in, nobody knows where they've gone. Apparently, their guardians are gone too, so wherever they are, they're safe, I hope."

Lissa chuckled.

"Maybe they ran away together or something." She teased sarcastically.

I laughed. "Maybe."

* * *

**Sry I had to leave it there. And again, I'm sorry I haven't UD in a while. I'm working on a new story, and since I'm studying Romeo and Juliet, it's going to a story about Rose and Dimitri and the modern day Romeo and Juliet. I enjoyed writing the first chapter, so I'll have it up very soon. ;D**


	35. Pain

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a really long time. So to make up, I've made this chapter extra long and extra exciting. OH, and also make sure to vote my poll for Rose's unborn boy's name. Thanks! :D**

* * *

"Any sign of them?" I asked Lissa the next day while Dimitri was at work. Olena and the rest of Dimitri's family were taking a short trip out of Court and would return in two weeks. So it was just us again.

She shook her head. "Mia checked the sow shop, but Aleyna wasn't there. And Christian checked Adrian's room, but he wasn't there either."

I shrugged. "Maybe they're just taking a vacation or something."

"I hope so." she muttered, rubbing her belly. Now, Lissa and I were about seven months pregnant. We were like best friends in labor together, well, with huge stomachs.

"Mommy!" CC said, jumping onto the couch we were sitting in. "Can we go to the park?"

I laughed then nodded. "Get ready then we could go."

She jumped around then stormed upstairs, almost as fast as a Strigoi.

Just then, I felt a cringing pain inside me. I bent down a little. Clutching my stomach.

"Uhhhhh." I groaned.

Lissa placed her hand on the small of my back. "Rose, are you okay?"

I closed my eyes and tried to embrace the pain. "Y-yeah. Maybe just another contraction. Give me a minute."

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited. God, contractions didn't last this long. My fingers curled slightly so it was firmly gripped on the top of my belly.

"Rose, I think we should go to the doctors." said Lissa sternly.

I shook my head. And just like, the pain was gone.

"It's okay. I'm fine now."

She had a worried look on her face so I gave her little nod. "Don't worry."

She shrugged then helped me up. "I still think we should go to the doctor. Contractions don't last that long, Rose."

I rolled my eyes and took a few steps. "See?" I told her. "All better.

She hesitated for a minute, then nodded slowly.

"I'm ready!" CC yelled, running up to me.

I smiled then grabbed my car keys. "Let's go."

As soon as we got to the park, CC immediately ran to the playground and started to show off how she could climb the monkey bars with one hand to her friends. Classic, CC. Where do you think she got it?

Lissa and I sat down on a park bench, in clear view of the playground. It was a nice day today. It was 6:00 PM so the sun was only a faint site over the horizon.

Then, Lissa's iPhone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Put it on speaker." I told her. She obeyed then held it in front of us.

"Hello, is this Vasilisa Dragomir?" said a soft, hormonal voice.

"Yes." Lissa said.

"This is Jackson Benit, Personal Secretary of Your Majesty Queen Tatiana. I have some very important news for you." I gave Lissa a short look before he continued. "We're having a meeting tomorrow at 7:30 PM. As you know, the Queen will be celebrating her 50th birthday on Tuesday and it is of law that when a Queen turns that age, she is to name an heir to the thrown."

My eyes widened as well, as Lissa's. I think I knew what was happening.

"So," Jackson continued, "the tomorrow at the meeting, every single Prince or Princess of each Royal family will take part in our election for the thrown. Queen Tatiana and the rest of the Ivashkov family will be voting on whom they would like to hand it over to. And since you are the last Dragomir Princess, you will be in line for the thrown as well, if they pick you."

My jaw dropped to the floor. Could this really be happening? Lissa, my best friend Lissa, was in line for the thrown.

Lissa swallowed and too a deep breath. "But shouldn't the thrown be handed down to the next Ivashkov heir?"

Jackson paused for a minute. Then he said, "Not exactly. The Queen thinks it would be more proper to hand the crown over to another Royal family. Therefore, we would like you to be at the elections tomorrow."

Lissa smiled to herself and met my eyes. I saw waves of happiness inside them.

"That's great." she breathed. "I'll be there."

With that, Jackson hung up, leaving an overwhelmed Lissa to celebrate.

"Oh my god, Lissa! You might be Queen!" I said, patting her shoulder.

She shrugged then looked down to the ground.

"Well what's wrong?" I asked. "Isn't having the chance of being Queen all you've ever wanted."

She didn't say anything. Just sat there, entwining her fingers together.

"I don't know." she finally whispered. "What if Queen Tatiana really picks me? I'm not sure if I'm really fit for that position. People always depending on me. I can't be a ruler. If Andre or my Dad or my Mom were still alive, then they would be King or Queen."

I gave her a small hug. "Lissa, you're the last of the Dragomir line. How do you think you've survived all these years? You believed in yourself. And everyone of us depended on you to be the proper Princess. I mean why wouldn't people want you to be Queen? You stop me from beating the crap out of people and you can control people's temper even without magic. Plus you can handle situations like no other person can. Just give it a shot."

It took her a minute to decide. Then, she sighed then nodded. "Okay. I'll be at the meeting."

I smiled then turned my gaze back to the playground, where CC was doing cartwheels on the pavement.

"And plus, I'm going to be the Royal Guard of Queen Lissa. Perks to me."

We both laughed. But the pain I felt earlier came back to me, causing me to choke of my laughter. It was the same kind of pain, but almost a million times worse.

I shut my eyes and grabbed a hold of my stomach with both hands.

"It hurts." I said in a small voice.

I felt Lissa hands clutch my shoulder. "Rose? Are you okay? Rose, answer me."

I shook my head and groaned in pain. This wasn't a contraction, I knew that as a fact. I couldn't think about anything except the horror I felt in my stomach. And I was only seven months far, so the baby couldn't be coming now.

"Rose!" Lissa almost shouted. "I'm bringing you to the hospital."

This time, I couldn't help but agree.

She helped me up then brought me to the car, which as thankfully only across the street.

"Hold on." she said quickly. "I'll go get CC."

Then, she stormed off, a minute later I saw CC running towards the car then hoped into her car seat.

"Mommy are you okay?" she asked.

I shook my head as Lissa started the car and zoomed off to the hospital.

"N-no." I admitted.

CC stayed quiet after that, figuring that I needed some space.

"We're almost there, Rose." Lissa said, turning a sharp corner before parking in the emergency lot of the hospital.

"I-I can't-"

Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

* * *

I was in the middle of checking the wards before I my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Dimitri!" said a relieved Lissa. She was breathing hard, like she had ran a marathon.

"Lissa." I said. "What can I do for you?"

She took a deep breath. "It's Rose. We're in the emergency room. Come as quickly as you can."

Deep emotions took over me. "What's wrong with Roza?"

"She started feeling stomach pains this morning, but she thought is was just a contraction. Apparently not because she just blacked out fifteen minutes ago."

No, no, no!, I thought to myself.

"I'll be there as soon as possible." I reassured her before hanging up the phone.

"Belikov, get to work." said my partner who also inspected the wards. His name was Alec.

"I'm sorry, Alec. I have to leave early." I said, starting to walk away.

"What? You can't just leave Belikov." he demanded.

I was getting impatient. Slowly, I turned around, anger burning inside me. "My wife is in the hospital and there's something wrong with her. You're telling me I can't miss an hour of work just to check if she okay?"

Alec was taken aback. He held his hands out in defeat and backed away. "Okay, okay. Go on. I'll check the wards myself."

I turned around again and sprinted towards the hospital. It wasn't far, but it wasn't near either.

What could've happened to my Roza?

As soon as I got to the emergency room, I ran up to Lissa, who was clutching a tissue in her hand.

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked up at me with watery eyes. But she didn't answer my question, she pointed towards an old man with a lab coat on who was talking to the lady in the front desk.

"The doctor wants to talk to you." she said in a small voice.

I nodded then walked towards the doctor.

"Excuse me?" I said in a quivering voice. "I'm Dimitri Belikov."

The old man shook my hand then smiled warmly. "Ah. Belikov? Rose Belikov's husband?"

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Come with me please."

* * *

**Ooh, what happened to Rose? Oh ya, some people have been wondering where I get names such as Aleyna, Declan, Katherine, and the other character's I've created's names. Well think about it. First, Aleyna and Katherine. Adrian's love interest and Lissa's twin's girl's name. There's another way to spell Aleyna, and that's Elena. Hmm...where'd I get it you ask? My favorite TV show, The Vampire Diaries. And for Declan...my best friend loves watching Degrassi so she told me to make Lissa's boy's name Declan. Well, now that you know that, I'll answer any questions you have for me. Special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Next chapter is on the way.**


	36. Miscarriage

**Here is chapter 37! Pretty long. (That's what she said.) lol. But seriously, I made this chappie long and exciting. It starts off with Dimka's POV and halfway through, it will be Lissa's POV. **

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

* * *

The doctor took me to an empty room with a sofa and desk.

"Sit down." he told me as he took his place behind the table.

I obeyed. "So what's wrong with Rose?"

He sighed then clasped his hands together. "Well, Guardian Belikov, many things went wrong. First, I would like to ask you a question."

I nodded. "Go ahead

"Was Rose involved in any quick movement this past week?"

I thought back to Monday. Nothing particular happened during the week, well, except for yesterday. Let's see, she woke me up, made breakfast, the Strigoi and Tasha attack…

"She fought a fire-using Moroi." I breathed.

His eyes widened for a second than went back to it's normal size. "Then this makes sense."

I lifted one eyebrow. "What make's sense?"

He shook his head then leaned forward, so he was closer to me. "Rose has had a miscarriage."

I froze. No. This couldn't be happening.

"My guess is that she got hurt in the fight with the fire-using Moroi without her knowing. She put too much strain on the baby with her quick movements, thus, making the placenta rip from the uterus."

I couldn't believe this. All I cared about at that moment was Roza and our baby. The baby that was brutally ripped from inside her because of Tasha. Tasha. She would pay…big time.

"What can we do to fix it?" I asked.

He shuffled some papers on his desk then looked up again. "The only way to fix it is a very dangerous surgery for both of them."

"What are the consequences?"

"Taking the life of both of them." he told me.

"What will happen if we don't go through with this surgery?" I said,

He paused for a minute, unsure if I would like it. "She will die."

I closed my eyes and rested my head between my hands.

"The surgery must take place as soon as possible. So you'll have to decide now."

I had the choice of either 1) letting Rose die without trying anything, or 2) allowing the surgery, in hopes that there would be a 50% chance that she and our baby would be okay. I think I would rather go with number two.

"Let's do it." I agreed, standing up.

He stood up as well and nodded. "I'll prepare everything. Would you like to see Rose before we start?"

"Yes." I whispered. He told me what room she was in and just like that, I was on my way to see my dying Roza.

The room was quiet as I entered. It surprised me that Christian was there too, with CC. CC was perched on the bed, crying over a very pale Rose. Rose. She looked lifeless just lying there on a hospital bed.

"Hey, man." Christian greeted. "Sorry about what happened."

I nodded slowly. "Thanks for bringing CC in here."

"I'm going to go check on Lissa." he said. I knew that he made that excuse us to let us have some privacy.

I watched him as he left. CC was still staring at Rose, tears trickling down her face.

I put my hands around her tiny waist then pulled her onto my lap. "It's okay, CC. Mommy, will be okay."

She looked up at me with big brown, innocent eyes. "What happened to Mommy?"

I shook my head then turned to Rose. She looked so…peaceful. Her clear, pale face. Perfect pink lips. Soft, long dark brown hair that flowed across her shoulders. My Roza.

I grabbed her cold hand then kissed it. "I love you, Roza."

I usually expected a little smile from her, but I got nothing. It was like my heart was empty now.

I felt CC's little hands clutch my t-shirt. I kissed the top of her head and stood up.

Giving her one last look, I left Rose on the bed and went back to the waiting room, where Lissa and Christian were sitting patiently.

"Daddy?" CC said in a tiny voice. "Is Mommy going to be okay?"

"Yes." I lied. That seemed to satisfy her as she rested her head on the crook of my neck and fell asleep. I really wished I had fooled myself, because right now, I had little hope that Rose would be okay.

I walked over to Lissa and Christian.

"You guys could go home." I told them. "Get some rest and I'll call you as soon as there's any news."

Lissa shook her head. "I'm her best friend. I'm supposed to be here for everything."

Christian put an arm around her. "He's right. We'll come back tomorrow."

Apparently, Lissa didn't want to argue anymore, so she just stood up and headed towards the exit.

"See you later, man." Christian patted my back and gave CC a kiss.

I watched as they left and I took their place on the chairs. The surgery had probably started already, so all I could do was hope for the best.

I leaned my head against the wall and rested my eyes.

* * *

**Lissa's POV**

* * *

I was a wreck once I got home.

My mind was on Rose, and only on Rose. And of course, her unborn baby. She had done so much to keep her family safe, and this is what she gets?

"Do you want tog o to the feeders?" Christian asked as he helped me inside.

I shook my head. "I'm not hungry."

He sighed. "Look, Liss. Rose will be okay."

"How do you know that, Mr. Idiotic Asshole!" I snapped.

His expression was calm. Lately, he knew how to deal with my pregnancy hormones.

"Because Rose is strong. She can fight for herself." he reassured me.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm guess I'm just worried for Declan and Katherine."

Declan and Katherine were what my babies were going to be called.

I felt his strong hand pulled me to his chest. "Don't worry." Then, in a flat voice, he said, "They've locked Tasha up in a prison called Tarasov."

He refused to meet my eyes.

"You must feel bad, you know, because she's your aunt and all."

He shook his head. "I know what she did was wrong, and I don't blame them for locking her up, but that doesn't mean I don't still love her."

"Christian, Queen Tatiana said that I'm one of the Royals that are in line for the thrown. And I don't think I can do it. Especially now that Rose is in that state and the twins are coming soon and-"

He cut me off with a kiss. It was a sweet kind of kiss that we only shared once in a while.

After a few minutes, he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "You can do it, Lissa. I have faith in you. Rose will get better, we'll have the twins, and if you're chosen, you'll be Queen."

I smiled then rested my head against his chest. "I hope so."

* * *

The next day, I was getting ready for the Court meeting.

Dimitri still hadn't called and that had gotten me worried.

"Maybe we should go to the hospital…" I suggested to Christian.

He shook his head, fixing his tie. "No. Dimitri promised he would call us if there was any news."

I sighed then started to do my hair. I decided to wear a navy blue with shoulder straps that were covered with gold patterns. The material folded and twisted at the floor hem, falling down like a waterfall. I put on a pair of matching gold heels with a couple of bracelets. I let my blond hair fall down in loose curls, grazing my bare back. Christian had dressed in a tux, which made him look supper sexy.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded.

As soon as we got to the Royal Court room, Jackson Benit led us to the thrown room, where hundreds of chairs were set up.

"Vasilisa." he said. "I'm afraid I'll have to part you with your consort here. Each candidate must sit in one of those." He pointed to one of the eleven gold thrones surrounded by the Queen's throne.

I shrugged then gave Christian a kiss.

"Good luck." he whispered before Jackson pulled me away. My throne was to the right of the Queen. Engraved on the marble steps was the name _Dragomir. _

I smiled then took my place on the throne, as other people began to file in.

Finally, we all stood up as the Queen, followed by the rest of the Ivashkovs. I met Adrian's amused eyes as Queen Tatiana sat down on the throne and started.

Wait. Adrian was back! Where had he gone? Oh when this was over, he was going to tell whether he liked it or not.

"Princes and princesses. Szelsky, Ozera, Badica, Dashkov, Conta, Drozdov, Lazar, Zeklos, Tarus, Voda, and our new member, Dragomir. I have come here with my humble family to vote on a new family who will take over our power. Each one of my family members and I have took time to think about who we would like to succeed us. Let us start with Nathan Ivashkov."

I turned my attention to Adrian's father. He looked around the room, then turned back to the audience with a grim expression.

"I vote on the Conta line." he said proudly. _Camille's family. _

There was a round of applause from the crowd as the Conta Prince, I didn't know his name (hell, I didn't know anybody's name in this room), smiled.

"Daniella Ivashkov." the Queen invited.

Adrian's mother took a deep breath and looked around the room, meeting everyone's eyes, but stopping on mine.

"I vote on the Dragomir line." she said.

There were a few gasps from the crowd, but then a huge round of claps circled around the room.

"Wise choice." the Queen agreed. "Adrian Ivashkov."

"Huh?" he said, snapping his head up. Clearly, he wasn't paying attention.

The Queen gave him a look. "Who do you choose, nephew?"

"Ergfhhh…" Adrian's eyes perked when he saw me. "Dragomir! 100% Dragomir!"

I blushed at his sudden outburst then quietly regained myself as people started to clap again.

After the rest of the Ivashkovs voted, the scores were like this: Szelsky: 2;Ozera: 1;Badica: 3;Dashkov: 4;Conta: 4;Drozdov: 3;Lazar: 2;Zeklos: 4;Tarus: 3;Voda: 6 and Dragomir: 6.

The Queen had not yet voted, so she would be the tiebreaker between Priscilla Voda, and me.

The pressure was really on. I still couldn't believe I had gotten this far.

"Well." Queen Tatiana said. "I have come to my decision. As soon as I die, the crown will be handed over to either Priscilla Voda or Vasilisa Dragomir. I officially declare that my succeeded shall be…"

* * *

**So? Who do you think it is? Anyways, next chapter will be written in a short Lissa's POV and finally Dimitri's POV. Review and please send me suggestions. Oh ya, I would like to thank **_**jshagan**_** for the suggestion about the miscarriage. Like I said, send me a suggestions and I will do my best to write them in. And plus if you send me one, I'll mention ur name and give shout out to you guys! So have any ideas? Send them to me. Anyways, why's Adrian back and where did he and Aleyna go? My next UD will b on my new story, Dimitri & Rose: A Modern Day Romeo & Juliet Story. Check it out! ;D**


	37. Vegas

**Yup, so I updated this story a week earlier to make you guys happy. My profile's being stupid and won't change that symbol of where I am to the Russian Federation and the flag. Probably coz I started my account in America. But anyways, the new update of You Left My Life will be next week. And my new story, Being In Love With My Guardian Is Crap, is up and running. So review and thanks for the long wait! And sorry if it's a little short. **

**THIS CHAPTER STARTS OFF IN LISSA'S POV...**

* * *

_"Well." Queen Tatiana said. "I have come to my decision. As soon as I die, the crown will be handed over to either Priscilla Voda or Vasilisa Dragomir. I officially declare that my succeeded shall be…"_

Tatiana's smile was wicked as she said the word that would change my life forever.

"Vasilisa Dragomir."

I would've expected the least, but surprisingly, everyone in the room stood up from their seats and clapped. I couldn't help but smile. Never in my life had I though that I would be sitting in that throne that only the _highly acclaimed _Royal families would be seated at. I mean, what were the odds that I was the last Dragomir and I was chosen for Queen?

"We will be having a celebrant brunch tomorrow at noon. Everyone is welcome." she announced.

Minutes later, the room was busy, people scrambling out the door with rejoiced faces. I felt a tap on my back then strong arms go around me.

"Congratulations, Lis." whispered Christian in my ear.

I smiled then turned around and leaned into his strong, muscular chest. I peeked from behind his shoulder and saw Adrian, one arm around Aleyna, smirking at us. I quickly pulled away from Christian, took his hand, and strode over to Adrian.

"Where have you two been?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

Aleyna stared at me with big, purple eyes then brushed a loose strand of hair from her face with light fingers. I watched her movement carefully. Then, I saw it. On her left hand, on one of her slim, pale fingers, was a golden band. Not just any golden band, but one with a diamond the size of a rock. I knew my answer as soon as I saw that picture.

"When did you…?" I asked in a quiet, but surprising voice.

Adrian shifted uncomfortably then pulled Aleyna closer to him. "Last week. That's why we were gone."

I folded my arms across my chest.

"And you didn't even think about leaving a little note to your friends, who have been worried like hell over you?" I demanded, feeling the urge to stomp my foot.

Aleyna sighed. It almost impossible to get mad at her. She was sweet, settle, and hated getting into fights, especially with her close friends. So somehow, I knew I couldn't be mad at her. She would try to get everyone to calm down and explain in a very light and small voice.

"Lissa." Aleyna started. "Don't blame Adrian. Blame me. We were just so anxious to get married that leaving a note slipped through my mind. We feel awful about it."

I hesitated then took a deep breath. "Why didn't you guys at least invite us? There's been a lot of drama while you two were gone."

"We kinda…" Adrian stumbled. "didn't tell anyone about it. We…"

One word struck my mind.

"You guys eloped?" I blurted out.

Aleyna blushed and Adrian's eyes widened.

"No!" he said quickly. "Of course not! As much as I love Vegas, that's too shallow. We had a real proper wedding, not as fancy as yours and Rose's, but it was fun."

I sighed in relief. "Well, then, I guess I'm happy for you guys."

A moment later, my cell phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out of my purse and looked at the sender ID. It was Dimitri. My heart started to beat faster. I pressed the READ button. It said:

surgery's over. baby's ok. but rose wont wake up.

My heart skipped a beat. I pushed the phone in front of Christian so he could read it.

"Hospital?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly, as I put the phone back in my purse with shaky hands.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked with a worried expression.

"It's Rose." I whispered. "She had a miscarriage. The surgery's over, but she won't wake up."

"Shit." Adrian swore. "We'll come with you."

I didn't need to argue. I started for the door, everyone trying desperately to catch up to me. My best friend just had to wake up. I still had to have hope. _She _will _wake up_, I told myself.

* * *

**Dimitri's POV**

* * *

The surgery ended five hours ago, but she still wouldn't wake up. The doctor had told me that the baby was back in his place and Rose would wake up in the next two hours. But she hadn't. I was sitting on one of those plastic chairs, staring at her. Her skin was still as pale as ever. CC was laying down on the hospital bed, sleeping, snuggled up against Rose's side.

Once I had text Lissa, she had immediately responded.

we'll b rite ther.

Five minutes later, footsteps shuffled into the room. I turned around and met the blank eyes of Lissa. One moment she was at the door, and another, she was across the room, leaning over Rose.

I looked back at the she had also brought. Christian, Adrian, and Aleyna. They were all crossed the room a second later. Christian place a hand on my shoulder and patted it.

"Hey man." he muttered. "Get some rest. You look like crap. No offense. Head home and come back later, we got Rose."

I shook my head. I probably did look horrible. Blood-shot eyes, stubble on my chin.

"I'm okay here." I told him.

He rolled his eyes. "That's what you said last time. Adrian, Aleyna and I will head to your house, get a couple of things, and you can use the hospital showers or something."

I shrugged then nodded. It was better then leaving Rose. After they left, Lissa looked at me. Her eyes were wet with tears.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" she murmured.

"I hope so." I answered. Then, slowly, I stood up and went up to Rose's bed. I took CC in my arms and laid her down on the chair I had just gotten off of. Then, I cupped my hand around Rose's cold cheek, stroking it.

"I love you Roza. Please, please, please wake up." Taking my hand away, I placed my warm lips against her forehead.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

* * *

I was alone in the dark. There was no light. I was shriveled up in the middle of nowhere except I couldn't see anything but darkness. Where was I? I had no clue. How did I get here? Beats me. There was no sound except for my rugged breathing. I couldn't even move. Something warm was cuddled up against my side, and it felt good to know that there was some heat in a wave of coldness. Just then, I heard a voice. It was a female's voice. It sounded like it was crying.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" the voice asked to somebody. Who'll be okay?

A moment later a calming, male voice came.

"I hope so." it said. I knew that voice. It sounded so familiar. It was tugging on my brain. I knew this voice.

Then, a warm hand cup and stroke my cheek. It was soothing. Maybe a little too soothing. Again, the touch was familiar. Little electric sparks flew when he touched me.

"I love you Roza. Please, please, please wake up." said the voice again.

Roza, I remembered. That was me. I was the one who needed to be 'okay'. But what happened to me?

Then, a warm sensation tugged on my forehead. It was like I could finally see something. The warmness was coming from his lips.

Dimitri! I remembered now. Dimitri is there, I said to myself. He needs me. I had to wake up. And CC and Lissa! They were here too! Come on Rose, you can do this.

Carefully, I twitched my hand. Hopefully they saw it.

They did.

Lissa gasped. "Did you see that? Her hand! It moved!"

Dimitri didn't say anything.

"Dimitri! Didn't you see that?" she cried.

Yes Lissa! Keep it up! But Dimitri didn't say anything. He needs more proof. I had to open my eyes. I have to wake up! I had to be there for Dimitri and CC and for the baby. They were my family and they loved me.

Just then, he kissed me. It was a light kiss on the lips, but it held power. Everything in my body heated up and I felt my heart beat again. I was in full possession of my body. I could feel the ruffled sheets of the hospital bed and Dimitri's hand curled around my hip.

I opened my eyes.

* * *

**Review and thanks for reading! :D**


	38. Swear Words

****

Hi! Another chapter is here! Enjoy reading…

* * *

"Roza!" Dimitri cried.

I never thought I'd be more happy to see Dimitri ever. I had no clue what happened, but I was 100% sure that he had been by my side and refused to leave.

"W-what happened?" I asked weakly. I looked around, my eyes still blurry. I was in a white room with wooden furniture, plastic chairs, and an IV bag hung on a metallic post.

"You had a miscarriage." Dimitri said softly, his eyes scanning my face for any sign of expression. "Remember those pains you had? Well, that was it. You had a dangerous surgery a couple of hours ago, but don't worry, the baby's okay."

I sighed in relief. "Where's CC?"

He jerked his chin to the chair a few feet away from the bed. There she was, snuggled up against a teddy bear that said 'Get Well Soon!' Her eyes were closed and she looked to be at peace.

"I was so worried, Roza." he whispered. I slowly lifted my hand and cupped it around his cringed face.

"I'm fine now, Dimitri. I don't know what happened, but I do know that I was thinking about you the whole entire time."

A ghostly smile crept upon his face. I gently pulled his face down so his lips met mine. They were warm and soft as our lips moved in synch to a passionate kiss.

"I thought I heard Lissa…?" I said against his lips.

He pulled away slowly with a slight smile. "Lissa's in the cafeteria, I think. She was freaking out so…"

I grinned then rolled my eyes. "When am I getting out of this place?"

"I'm not sure. But I'll call the nurse." He pushed a grey button on the side and said calmly, "She's awake."

A couple of minutes later, a petit nurse with loads of makeup came into the room with a clipboard. She looked up briefly at me then wrote something down in pen. "Good, your awake." she muttered. Then, she did a couple of check-ups, am ultra-sound, and told me I could leave tomorrow morning.

"Thank you." Dimitri consoled as the nurse left the room.

"What's taking Lissa so long?" I groaned. Then I remembered that the choosing of the queen or king was today. Shit, I had probably already missed it.

"Is Lissa queen?" I asked quickly.

He shrugged. "She never said anything about it. We'll ask her when she comes."

"As me what?" A voice interrupted.

My head swiveled to the door, where a very confused Lissa was.

"Liss!" I cried. She walked over to my bed and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad your okay." she quivered.

I pulled back but held her shoulders. "Well how about you? How'd everything go this morning?"

She smiled brightly. Good news. "I won. I'm Queen."

I shrieked then gave her another hug. "Oh congratulations, Liss!"

"I have more good news." she announced, turning to Dimitri. "First, I'll need a head of the Royal guards. I've been thinking, and Dimitri, I _so_ think you deserve it."

Dimitri smiled warmly. "Thank you, Lissa. I won't let you down, I promise."

Then, she turned back to me. "And you. You and Eddie will still be my guardians but my private guardians."

"Someone's a little too over-the-top with their new Queen privileges." I said sarcastically.

"Sorry." she apologized. "Oh shit! Did I tell you? Adrian and Aleyna are back!"

"What the hell happened to them?" I wearied.

"They got married!" she answered.

I wasn't that surprised. It seemed like something Adrian would do. But I was kinda surprised with Aleyna because she was like an angel that would never, ever, hurt a fly.

"Huh." I alleged. "That's peculiar."

Just then, I hear a stifled sniff as CC shifted from the chair she was sitting on an opened her eyes.

"Hi, angel." I said softly.

She was quick. In one motion, she jumped off her chair, and in the next, she was hugging me like a teddy-bear.

"Mommy!" she babbled. "I missed you! Is the baby okay?"

I nodded then kissed the top of her head. "He's okay, CC. I missed you too."

* * *

The next day, I was finally discharged from the hospital and was now at home, drinking a strawberry-banana smoothie Dimitri had bought (What can I say? I have my cravings.), and listening to the talking of Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Aleyna, Mia, and Eddie.

"We have great news." Mia announced, clasping her hands in Eddie's.

I took a big sip of my smoothie then said, "Lemme guess, your either, pregnant or engaged, or both."

"How did you know that?" Eddie asked curiously.

Lissa snickered. "Join the club. So, which is it?"

Mia pursed her lips then grinned. "Both! I found out I was pregnant the morning he proposed."

"Congrats." I affirmed happily. "I so knew this was coming."

"How?" Eddie said, still dumbfounded.

"Well all us girls are pregnant and married except for Aleyna so-

Aleyna interrupted me. "Actually, me and Adrian were thinking of adopting."

"Really?" Christian asked, not surprised.

She nodded then looked down. "I went to the doctor and asked her if I can have children and she said something about how my womb is not the right size or shape, or something like that. But we've always wanted children so I figured that we should adopt."

"How many kids?" I questioned.

Adrian answered. "Three. Two are twin-boys. They're one and a half and they're names are Aaron and Damon. And there's a little girl, she's just three months, and her name's Vanessa Allison."

I lifted my eyebrows. "Wow. Have you met them?"

Aleyna shook her head. "We've only seen them in pictures. But we're going to meet them next week."

Lissa smacked Christian. "In fact, don't swear around our children either.

Mia smiled. "Well good luck."

Dimitri walked in a minute later with a sleeping CC in his arms.

"Hey, comrade." I said, standing up and taking CC from him, cradling her in my arms.

"You know, Rose, your so innocent when it comes to children, but when your not, you're a bitch." Christian pointed out.

I glared at him. "Don't swear around CC or else your gonna wish you were never born."

Do you want they're first words to be swear words?"

Christian chuckled. "That would be kinda cool."

I rolled my eyes and sat back down next to Dimitri.

"When's she gonna start at St. Vlads?" Adrian asked.

I shrugged. "She's not even one, Adrian. Probably when she's four or five."

"She's gonna be one hell of a guardian." Lissa mentioned.

"She _is _the daughter of Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway." I said proudly.

An hour or so later, we decided to go out and eat at this Chinese restaurant a couple of blocks away. I had never brought CC to a restaurant before, so this was a first.

"Where are we?" she asked, looking around. I placed her on one of the highchairs sat her at the head of the table, Dimitri and I right next to her.

"A restaurant, CC. This is where you order food and they bring it to you so you could eat it."

She looked so fascinated I was about to laugh.

After we ordered, I gave CC one of the bottles of milk I brought. There was a tv right in front of our table and we all looked up when someone announced BREAKING NEWS and the text flashed in red. A moment later, a man wearing a suit and spectacles holding a mic came on.

"One of the prisoners of the highly secured prison, Tarasov, has escaped without a trace. Guardians all over the world are encouraged to keep a keen eye and watch out for her. She has been arrested because of work with Strigoi and has attacked _with_ them. Her name is Tasha Ozera."

Everyone at the table froze. Tasha had escaped. And I think I knew where she was heading.

The man continued quietly. "If found, you are immediately to turn her in. This is Michael Freskov, signing off."

We didn't say anything. But I knew we all had the same thing in our minds. _Tasha had escaped, and she's coming after us. _I placed a hand on top of my round belly and rubbed it. _Tasha had almost killed my baby. _

"What do we do now?" Lissa asked softly.

Dimitri looked up slowly. "We wait until she comes. If we could get her to the guards, we're good. But if she gets too dangerous, we kill her."

* * *

**MESSAGE FROM MEG:**

**IMPORTANT : Hey guys! Hopefully Katerina is doing an awesome job and I just wanted to ask you guys something. Sometimes I don't have time to check my spelling errors so I've decided to ask one of you guys to be my editor for all three of my stories! This is how it will work if I choose you: I'll send you the chapter through PM, you will check and correct it, send it back to me, and then I'll post it! So here are the rules if you want to be my editor:**

**1) You must be a user of fanfiction and have an account.**

**2) You must check your account at least every other day.**

**3) When I send you a chapter, you must get it back to me right away!**

**So if you want to be my editor, please send me a PM saying you want to be my editor and crap, and Katerina will send you a preview for my next chapter with loads of mistakes. It will be your job to correct it and send it back to me through PM. Then I'll check who I think will be perfect for the job and announce it. This contest will end on July 17th****. Thanks so much and don't forget to PM me if you want to edit my stories! ~Meg**

**Wow. Okay so I'll be sure to send you guys that preview once you send Meg a PM. Well thanks so much and I'll post another chapter next week or somewhere near Friday!**


	39. Tasha's Back Part 1: Preggo Queen

**Hey guyz! I'M BACK! I'm so sorry I haven't UDed this story in forever but to make it up to you, there's a little SPOILER ALERT for the next chapter of this story. **

**As for the editor conest thingy, I would like to congratulate my new beta/editor, Ryan (lilmissryry)! Good work to everyone who participated and you guyz are awesome! I want to thank Ryan for editing this chapter and everyone go check out her stories because she's a very talented girl! **

**On another note, I also want to thank Katerina for posting my chapter while I was away. She did an great job and now she has made an account on fanfiction with her 3 bestfriends, Vanessa, Camilla, and Victoria! But anyways, they made one of those "write to cast and they'll write back" stories so support and review because I think it's an awesome story! They're account is **TeamDimitriBelikov **and the story is called **_VA Fan Mail_**. Remember to review!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 41! QUICK NOTE: This chapter will be Part 1 of 2...yay! **

* * *

Everyone at the table was silent. I searched everyone's faces, but nobody seemed to know what to do. My eyes stopped on Christian. He was completely frozen at Dimitri's words. Tasha was his aunt and I couldn't blame him if he felt a little disappointed, because she was the closest thing he had to a family. It would be like losing his parents all over again. But who was I kidding? Tasha, to me, was a bitch in every way that had tried to hurt CC and my unborn baby!

"How can you be sure that Tasha's coming here?" Mia asked quietly, not looking up.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said wearily. "I mean, she just won't stop coming back, and I'm sure she wants revenge on us because we sent her to prison."

"But we just can't kill her," Christian chimed in defensively. "I know she did bad things, but she's still my aunt and you guys' friend. Maybe if we can just give her time-"

I cut him off. "First of all, Dimitri clarified that killing her would be our last plan if she doesn't give in. And secondly, whose side are you on, Fire Boy? Seriously, you still don't think she's an ass for what she did to me?"Dimitri reached over and squeezed my hand, silently telling me to calm glared at me.

"That's not what I'm saying, Rose. What I'm saying is that Tasha came for one thing and one thing only, and that's Dimitri. She got furious when he said he loved you and not her, and I think she just needs to cool off. If she comes here, don't fight her or anything unless you really, really have to."

"Oh yeah, because that's such a good plan!" I said sarcastically. "Don't fight her while she does all of the damage to us! Yeah, and in the meantime, why don't we invite her for some tea while she plans with her 'oh-so-friendly' Strigoi? I think that you forget that the last time the hag came here, she brought that evil Strigoi Gabriel and tried to hurt CC and Dimitri!" I felt so mad after my whole argument that I wanted to punch someone in the face. Preferably Stan, if he were even at Court.

Christian clenched his fists. For a moment, I felt like we were the only two people here while everyone else listened to our conversation, amused. "Rose," Christian warned. "I think you need to calm down. All I'm saying is that you have to be the bigger person here and settle this without using any violence at all."

"Oh yeah?" I challenged. "And how are we supposed to make her listen without violence?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Violence is never the answer, Rose. But it is if you don't have anything on your mind anymore and you're helpless. And trust me, I'm not on 'Team Tasha' here. I still love her, but she made a really big mistake. I'm on your team, Rose. I just don't want to see the closest person I have to family die."

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh I had been holding in for a while. Trying to calm myself down, I sat back down in my chair and crossed my arms in defeat. Being the badass I was, I couldn't believe myself. But he was right. Christian just wanted us to try everything we could to stop Tasha before killing her. I understood, but I couldn't believe that I, Rosemarie Hathaway Belikov, had said no to killing someone. That was definitely an accomplishment. Once I opened my eyes, I saw everyone staring at me, amused.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you done with your 'Rose-tantrum', little dhampir?" Adrian teased.

I rolled my eyes, then faced Christian. "Sorry, Pyro. I guess I was just a little stressed over what Tasha did to us, mixed with the pregnancy hormones."

Christian smirked, then leaned back on his chair, satisfied. "Don't worry about it."

After that, we all started to discuss our plans for when Tasha came.

"There's possibly a big chance that Tasha's going to come with an army full of Strigoi," Dimitri explained, giving CC another bottle of milk.

"How can she do that?" Aleyna asked, toying with some chow-mein with her chopsticks. "I mean, how can she do that, without being turned into a Strigoi?"

"The last time she came, she attacked us with a Strigoi named Gabriel," I told her. "Then he reminded her about something along the lines of how she'd promised he would get a whole bunch of Moroi and dhampirs if he didn't turn her."

Aleyna's eyes widened, and she quickly went back to eating her food.

"Anyways," Dimitri continued, "Eddie and I will be posted outside, along with Adrian's and Christian's guardians. We'll be watching from where no one can see us, and knowing Tasha, she'll be heading for our house-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, comrade!" I interrupted. "Hold up. What about me? Don't tell me you're going to make me miss out on all the fun!"

Dimitri looked at me with soft eyes, and said, "I'm sorry, Roza. It's just too dangerous. I don't want you to hurt yourself again from fighting. Maybe you should just stay inside with all the Moroi."

Christian dropped his fork and looked up. "Wait! You can't just let us Moroi stay inside while you guys get all the action! We're useful! I mean, Rose and I defeated a whole army of Strigoi; I'm sure fire can be useful here. And Mia has water, so I don't know - she can freeze some of it and throw shards of ice at them to slow them down. And Adrian and Lissa have spirit, and Aleyna has. . . ."

"Earth," she answered. We all looked surprised. There weren't that many earth users. Who knew that sweet Aleyna would be one?

Christian clapped his hands and cried out, "Perfect! We have most of the elements, so why not put us to use?"All of the Moroi seemed to agree. All at once, they began arguing, wanting to fight. I looked at Dimitri and Eddie. They seemed to disapprove. But Christian had made a point; the Moroi would be of good minutes after hearing their arguing, I decided to end it.

I turned to Dimitri. "I think I agree with them. Some of the Moroi can stay inside and some can be positioned outside, so we'll all be protected."

Dimitri shook his head disapprovingly. "Roza, it will be too dangerous. Our job is to protect the Moroi, and we practically have all the royal Moroi here. We can't. And you can't fight either, Roza. Tasha has only one target, and that's you."

Eddie, on the other hand, thankfully agreed with me, and after about an hour, Dimitri did too. We all had a plan on our hands. We would start tonight. Dimitri, Eddie, Aleyna, Mia, and Jimmy and Henry (Adrian's two guardians) would stay hidden outside and would hold back as many Strigoi as possible. They would be up in the trees around our house, and Aleyna would throw a big-enough rock at the window to tell us when the Strigoi were approaching so that we would be ready if some made their way inside the house. Everyone that was outside would be fighting off the Strigoi, and the idea was to let Tasha inside the house to make her way up to where me, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, and his two guardians were. Christian and his guardians would be fending off any other Strigoi, while lucky me would be talking Tasha out of this whole thing. Lissa and Adrian would be there to hold her down, but only if they had to. Everything would be fine, but the only thing I wasn't okay with was that I didn't get to fight and kick some Strigoi ass. Dimitri had told me that I had to stay safe with Lissa, Adrian, CC, and our baby. I could fight only if I really needed to. I had to give up fighting this battle for the safety of our children. Everything was all planned out and ready. We headed back to our house where we got in our positions. I kissed Dimitri, and then followed Lissa, Christian, his two guardians, Adrian, and CC upstairs.

"What's happening, mommy?" CC asked as we all entered mine and Dimitri's bedroom. Christian's guardians, Samuel and Jane, were stationed outside the door, just to be safe.

"Nothing to worry about, CC," I told her, kissing her dark brown hair. I laid her down on our bed and told her to go to sleep. Without another word, she fell into a deep sleep. I turned around and discovered Adrian, Lissa, and Christian were plopped down on the floor.

"This is so unfair!" Lissa whined. "I mean, I'm useful! I could fight!" Adrian seemed to think this was funny and snickered. Lissa glared at him and leaned back on the foot of the bed.

"Hey, if I stay here, you stay here," I said, sitting down beside her.

"Not to mention you're the last Dragomir _and_ you're pregnant _and_ you're the future queen." Christian emphasized the and's.

She raised her eyebrow. "So what? Can't I at least heal people?"

"Nope." Christian shook his head. "You and the baby need all the strength you can get. Let Adrian do it."

Adrian's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, because I volunteered and would love to heal people when I'm not even a pro at healing Lissa."

I rolled my eyes. "Adrian, come on," I said. "It'll only be if someone gets hurt."

Adrian magically pulled a bottle of Russian vodka from inside his jacket and took a swig. I crinkled my nose at the smell. I had only tasted Russian vodka once, and it was about ten million times stronger than regular vodka.

"Ugh," I complained. "How can you drink that stuff?"

Adrian grinned. "There's a secret to drinking this, little dhampir. Chug it all down at once and it'll taste like nothing. Wanna try?"

"Uh, I don't think so," I said, rubbing my round stomach with one hand and motioning to it with the other. "I'm preggo, remember?"

"Right," Adrian said, taking another big sip.

Hours passed, and I finally dared myself to look at the clock. It was three in the morning, vampire-time, which meant that we would all be asleep if we weren't waiting for the action to come.I looked around the room. Everyone's eyes were nearly closed, or on the verge of shutting. Lissa's head was leaning against my shoulder and I could tell she was still awake from her ragged breathing. Christian was perched against the wall, arms crossed, looking as though her were squinting really hard to keep himself awake, which he probably was. And Adrian. ..well, Adrian was knocked out. Enough said.

"You guys should go to sleep," I said to Lissa and Christian, stifling a yawn. "I'll wake you up if there's any news or if I hear the signal."

Lissa didn't need any more convincing. I felt her head plop against my shoulder, and in less than a second her breathing was steady.

Pyro, on the other hand, didn't take my offer, and he straightened up a bit, obviously hoping it would be enough to keep himself awake.

"Really, Sparky," I said groggily. "Go to sleep and save your energy for when they come."

He shook his head. Damn, he was getting on my nerves. First that whole Tasha thing, and now this?

"Just do it!" I snapped.

"I'm fine, Rose," he shot back. "Look, why don't you go to sleep and I keep guard?"

"No way am I going to sleep," I said.

"Fine," he said, amused. "Why don't we have a contest? Whoever stays up the longest wins."

"We might be in the middle of a deadly battle and you want to play a game? Really?" I asked incredulously.

Christian rolled his eyes. "It'll help pass time, Hathaway. Trust me."

"Fine. You're on," I challenged.

* * *

**SPOILER ALERT FOR NEXT CHAPTER: I know you guys don't like that Tasha won't be killed, but SHE WILL. But not by Rose. Tasha will be killed by someone that you'll least expect!**


	40. Tasha's Back Part 2: Deep Shit

**Hey guys! I'm sooo deeply sorry I haven't updating all my stories in a while, but if you guys are in college, you know what dipshit I'm going through. Essays, homework, BF, pregnancy...UGH! The point is I'm going through a lot of bullshit so please forgive me! I made this chapter extra long...3,500 WORDS! Longest chapter in this story! But I'm sorry to say this, but I'm going to end this story soon. I'm sorry again, but in five or six chapters, this story will end in a two part epilogue. I think this is wise because I want to focus on my other two stories. :) Anyways, enough of this and start reading. See you down there! XO**

**

* * *

**

It turned out I had won our little bet. Christian had fallen asleep not even twenty minutes later and was snoring like a pig. I knew now that I could go to sleep, but something stopped me. I think it was that pit in my stomach, warning me that at any second, I would hear that pebble tap on the window. And the Strigoi would attack. I fidgeted with my fingers nervously. I had lost track on how many hours had past, but soon it would be daylight, so there was no point at attacking then. I crawled into bed with CC, carefully cradling my stomach doing so. She moved in her sleep a little, until she finally opened her big, round chocolate eyes, still a little droopy.

"Go back to sleep, angel.", I whispered as she snuggled more near to me.

A slight yawn adorned a cope of silence as CC's slim baby fingers skimmed my round stomach. The tip of her fingers were warm and it felt good having a hand placed there after a bunch of shivers constantly running through my spine.

"Rose?", a low voice called out from across the room. I turned around and found Lissa crawling over to the side of the bed, so she was right next to me.

"Good.", she sighed, "You're awake. Have you gone to sleep at all?"

I shook my head.

"Oh.", she breathed, rubbing her eyes. But then she stopped and froze. Gently, she let her hands go limp on her sides.

"Rose...", she drifted off uneasily.

I turned around and looked at her. "Huh?"

A look of fear crossed her face as she met my eyes.

"I think it's time."

Her words came like ice from her lips. She cringed at the pain as a little puddle formed beneath her.

I shot up and jumped to her side. This was bad timing, I thought, really bad timing. Why couldn't the twins wait until after we were done with Tasha? And plus she was about a month early. It was weird because I had conceived three weeks before her...

"Stay calm Liss.", I soothed, patting her back, "Do that breathing thing the doctor taught us and I'll wake up fire-boy."

She let out a rugged breath, closing her eyes and squeezing my hand through the pain the contractions were causing her.

"Christian!", I yelled from across the room.

He didn't wake up.

"Yo, Christian Ozera! Fuck! Wake up!", I shouted again.

He didn't bulge.

I grabbed Lissa's high-heel she was wearing from her foot and flung it at his head. The heel hit him right on the forehead, making a small red circle form.

"Ouch!", he recoiled, rubbing the bruised spot.

"Your wife is giving birth, Pyro!", I stated the obvious.

His eyes widened for a second before he ran up to Lissa's side.

"Lissa, oh Lissa!", he crooned, "Stay calm okay? Just stay calm! We'll get through this, okay! Just stay calm! _Stay calm_, you hear me?"

I burst out laughing. Christian was completely freaking out, and it was kind of funny. Who am I kidding? I shouldn't be laughing! My best friend was giving birth and it was too late to call a doctor!

"_What do we do Rose?_", Christian yelled at my face as Lissa winced in pain.

"Calm down, Christian.", I reassured, cradling Lissa in my arms, "Wake up Adrian."

"I'm already awake.", Adrian said, standing up at examining Lissa with his hand under his chin, "And it seems as if the twins are ready to be born."

"No shit sherlock!", Christian exaggerated, prying his hair off his head.

"Rose...", Lissa bawled, "It hurts..."

"Everything's going to be fine Lissa.", I consoled. Then I ordered, "Christian, help her out of her yoga pants and put her in this." I tossed to him a long t-shirt that I sometimes used for sleeping. Lissa screamed again. I swallowed.

"Do you know how to deliver a baby, little dhampir?", Adrian asked, tilting his head to the side.

I rolled my eyes. "No, but I've been through this and it doesn't seem like I have a choice. Does it?"

Adrian was silenced and Lissa was now in only the t-shirt. I squeezed my eyes shut. Looks like there's no going back now. I gingerly lifted the t-shirt up and looked inside it. Crap, she wasn't even two centimeters dilapidated. I bit my lip and gave Christian and Adrian a cautious look.

"This can take a while.", I reasoned.

Christian groaned in frustration. "Come out already! God what is taking so long?"

So I left Christian to his worrying and overreacting while Adrian tried to talk some sense into him. I took a quick look at CC, made sure she was still fast asleep, and turned back to Lissa, Her eyes were filled with pain and I kissed the top of her head.

"It's gonna be worth it Lissa. Holding Katherine and Declan in your arms is going to be really amazing." I comforted.

"Adrian!" I dictated. "What do I do?"

Adrian looked at me and shrugged. "I've never delivered a baby before, little dhampir. Do you want me to google it or something?"

I shot him a death glare. "If you have to!"

"What do we do?" Christian stammered. "Lissa is in pain and if we don't do anything bad things will happen!"

"Shut up already!" I yelled. Somewhere in the back of my mind an annoying tapping noise was forming. I pushed it away and continued.

"Christian, just watch over Lissa and check every few minutes to see how far she's dilapidated. Adrian, watch over CC until I figure something out."

The tapping noise started up again. It was coming more urgently now. What the fuck was it? Oh shit...I glanced at the window and realized that the sound din't come from the back of my mind, but from _outside_. Which meant...

My eyes widened. In one second, I was at the windowsill, staring down at the battle taking flight underneath. There had to be at least fifty Strigoi. Dimitri himself was fighting off six at the same time, and Mia and Aleyna were trying to hold back the three Strigoi against them. Eddie and Adrian's guards were both also fending off the entire army. Aleyna gave me a pleading look before she went back to fighting. I looked around the yard but no sign of Tasha. But in the distance, I could see a crowd of guardians rushing to help.

I turned around to see Adrian and Christian also looking out the window, their mouths agape.

"You.", I pointed to Christian, "You take care of Lissa, no matter what happens. She needs someone to stay with her. If she's fully dilapidated, tell her to start pushing. Got it?" Christian nodded and I turned to Adrian. "You watch over CC. I don't want her to see any of this, so take her to another room. There's an empty cellar downstairs that's safe. _Hurry_."

Once they scampered off, I breathed out and clutched my stomach in reassurance. Everything is going to be okay. I was all for the safety of Jared, and I wouldn't want the miscarriage to happen again.

"Hello Rose."

I swiveled around and met the deadly and glassy blue eyes of Tasha Ozera. There was a clean dagger in her hand and she was wearing a dirty blue sweater with a pair of ugly corduroy shorts. She had a grim and devious smile on her face, like one of those creepy rag dolls. I snuck a glance at Lissa, who was shutting her eyes and squeezing them, as well as Christian's hand.

"Tasha." I gritted through my teeth.

"Rose, Rose." she muttered, steeping forward. Lissa screamed in pain. I gave her a reassuring look.

"How the hell did you get in here?", I questioned.

She smirked. "Compulsion's a bitch. Those two guardians outside this room are in a deep sleep right now."

"Tasha please." I was practically begging. "You've already hurt my family, and I just want to straighten things out."

She chuckled darkly, bringing the dagger in front of her eyes and stroked the silver blade. Her pointer finger slid around the sharp tip of the blade, holding the knife between her two pointer fingers in front of her face.

"You don't understand, Rose.", she mused. "I loved Dimitri, and I still do. He's blind not to see the tension between us. I don't get why he went for you. If he'd just came with me and agreed to be my guardian, _none_ of this would have happened."

I swallowed. I had to stay strong, and remind myself that I was fighting for the life of my unborn child, as well as my family. I couldn't break down now. Lissa let out a squeak but

I couldn't sneak a peak of her. I was completely focused on Tasha, the blade between her hands, and her deadly eyes.

"You feel neglected, Tasha.", the words that came out of my mouth were bitter and dripping with pure hatred. "I didn't know what I was thinking when I thought that I could actually talk you out of this. Fate destined us to be enemies. And we can't change that."

She grinned. "Finally, you get it. But it's not about that. I want revenge, Rose. You took Dimitri from me. And you must come to terms with what I'm going to say next." She paused then clutched the dagger in her hand tightly.

"If I can't have Dimitri, nobody can."

Then she plunged for me. I clutched my stomach one again and dodged. She grunted then created a fireball in her hand.

"Christian!" I called. He looked up from Lissa and jumped in between Tasha and I, a fireball at hand.

"Aunt Tasha." he whispered. "Rose is a part of my family. She's my sister and she's been more like family then you've ever been. So please, stop."

Tasha's eyes softened for a minute. "Oh Christian. You've always been a good nephew. But you don't know what Rose has done. Dimitri and I loved each other, and that stupid little blood whore you call a sister had to ruin everything."

"Dimitri loves Rose, and he always will.", Christian emphasized.

"Not anymore.", she said, "With Rose out of the way, everything will be perfect."

Christian glanced at Lissa who was clutching her sides, breathing heavily.

"Hold on there, Liss." I reassured. "Everything will be okay."

Without any word, Tasha lunged forward. Christian kicked her lower body, making her stumble over, but she doubled, tumbling forward so she was back up. Christian, taken by surprise, turned around and caught Tasha's arm, wrapping it behind her sufficiently. But Tasha still had the dagger in her other hand. She looked down at it, then at me, then smiled. Within one motion, she flung the dagger at my heart. I spun around quickly, so it hit the wall. I was panting heavily and for once was frightened.

Tasha screamed in frustration and gathered up a handful of blue fire, throwing it at my stomach. I wasn't sure if it made contact with my stomach or not, but luckily, Christian was there to redirect it. Tasha, clearly enraged with anger, jerked out of Christian's grasp and punched him in the stomach. The blow wasn't hard at all, so Christian barely flinched. This woman was crazy. I mean who would punch their own nephew?

"Christian!", Lissa cried. Both of us looked over at her where she was huddled up in the corner, wincing in pain. He gave me a look and I nodded, before he ran over and started to comfort her.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Rose." Tasha breathed.

I looked behind me at the wall and pulled the dagger out, holding it out in front of me and crouching ever so slightly.

"Bring it on, Tasha."

She laughed evilly and whipped a lash of blue fire at me. I jumped lightly an crouched once again, bending my knees while my and touched the ground. I had to remind myself that I had to be gentle.

Tasha kept on firing, but I dodged quickly until I felt something behind me. I reached in and my hand cupped something sharp. It was glass. Tasha or Christian must have hit it. I jumped once more and threw the shard at her arm. It made a scarring sound and a thin, but deep looking line of blood formed from her elbow to her hand. She cried out in pain and swore.

"Rose!", Christian called. "Lissa's ready! The babies are coming!"

"Fuck!", I swore. "Tell her to start pushing when she feels the next contraction!"

Tasha started to get up again, this time, her head bent down so she looked even darker.

"It's time for this to end, Rosemarie.", she hissed, big sashes of fire trailing from her hands.

"Yes, it is.", I snapped back. Realizing I still had the dagger, I threw it with all my strength threw her heart.

And missed.

Her fire whip lashed out and sliced the dagger in half, and making a small cut and burn across my cheek. I winced a little but then quickly recovered.

I saw Lissa screaming so I ran over to her side while Christian took my place in fighting.

"Lissa, Lissa!", I crooned, "It's okay, just push, okay? Everything is fine, just breath and stay calm okay?"

She nodded, biting her lip, then shut her eyes closed.

I jumped back at joined Christian, who was fighting fire with fire with Tasha. I didn't know what to do right there and then. Comfort Lissa? But Christian needed my help. Help Christian? But he and Tasha were already engulfed in their own fight. I glanced at Tasha and scarcely met her eyes. With a grunt she threw one more flame at Christian before catching me off guard before big, blue fireballs started coming at me. Being the badass I was, I dodged sufficiently.

But it was then I heard a scream of terror and pain. And I knew it wasn't from the contractions.

All the fighting stopped and well swiveled around the find Lissa, clutching her arm, with was severely burned. I turned to Christian, who was shaking madly. Then he turned to Tasha, his face red and fuming. Tasha, for once, looked terrified.

"Christian.", she started, "I didn't mean to-

"That's enough!", Christian roared. He bent down, still holding Tasha's weak gaze, as he cupped something in his hand.

A stake.

_My_ stake.

Shit, I must have dropped it. What kind of guardian was I?

Everything went by too fast. In one, smooth motion, Christian had ran over to Tasha and staked her heart, as if she were a real Strigoi. And she crumpled down to the floor like a motionless rag doll. Blood spurted rom her chest and trickled from her mouth. Christian stared down at her wordlessly.

I came over to him and patted his back.

"I killed her.", he whispered, "I killed my own aunt."

"She deserved it." I soothed. "Come on, Lissa needs our help."

We went over to Lissa quickly, forgetting about Tasha's dead body. I got on the phone and called a doctor to the house. We looked underneath Lissa, to find the section of one of the twin's heads coming to view.

"Good job, Lissa." I said, kissing her head.

I peeped out the window and found the ground completely calm. Dimitri and everyone else were huddled in a circle, discussing something. I was glad everything was okay, and this was all over.

I called Adrian and CC up here and Adrian tried slowly to heal Lissa's arm. I hugged CC in my arms tightly, glad she was okay. She looked at me with her big eyes and traced the scar on my cheek. I kissed her hand, then her face. A couple of guardians who had helped, dragged Tasha's lifeless body away, so it would never be seen again. a few minutes later, the doctor came. Her name was Berna, and despite her name, reminded me of Alberta with her tough but old looks. No offense to Alberta. She helped Lissa and bandaged her burns. Unfortunately, I was kicked out of the room, unable to see my niece and nephew's birth. I went downstairs, where a bunch of guardians were flooding the house. I looked for Dimitri, but couldn't find him. Surely he would be easy to find, considering he was 6'7". I was about to give up my search from boredom and lack of sleep, until a warm hand was placed firmly on my forearm, pulling me back.

"What do you-", I started, but was interrupted because the person's other hand, sneaked their way to my mouth, covering it.

It wasn't until I was fully pulled into the spacious coat closet that the person released and I realized it was Dimitri.

His lips attacked mine at an instant. I kissed back eagerly, putting all my feelings towards it. I don't know how long we kissed until we finally pulled back for some air.

Our foreheads still touched, as his fingers skimmed CC's smooth cheek. I hadn't realized I was still holding her.

"I'm so glad you two are okay.", he muttered.

I smiled weakly. "This was a hectic fight, comrade. Lissa 's babies weren't patient enough to wait until _after_ this ended."

His eyes lit up as he took CC from my arms, kissing her cheek.

"Lissa's in labor? I thought she wasn't due until after you?", he asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. She's having twins. They might be fighting for space in there or something."

He chuckled. "Maybe."

I rested my hands in my stomach, then smiled. "Why are there so many guardians out there?"

"They heard the fight from the other side of Court. Strigoi can be noisy sometimes, you know. But apparently, Tasha and the Strigoi knew beforehand that the wards had a weak spot, so they entered through there."

"Oh.", was all I could say. We chatted for a few more hours, before coming out of our coat closet. Not as much guardians were here anymore, so we decided to check up on Lissa.

She was holding two little angels in her arms. I grinned and crouched down to her level. I felt tiredness from the bond, and she offered one baby to Christian, and one to me.

"That one's Katherine.", she nudged the baby in my hand. Then she pointed to the one Christian was holding. "And he's Andre. I felt the need to name him Andre, instead of Declan, because I really miss him, Rose. And he would've been really happy to meet them."

I stared down at Katherine, her eyes a jaded color like Lissa's, with a tuft of pitch black hair surrounding her head. I handed her to Dimitri, who gave CC to Christian (Hey, CC loved Christian, so they needed to reunite after this whole thing), who gave Andre to me.

Andre was a spiting image of Christian. His face had Christian's features, but Lissa's blonde hair. Dimitri and I handed both babies back to them, and all three of us left them to get some sleep. We decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms, since they were occupying our room.

CC was fast asleep in an instant. I really loved this kid. She wanted nothing to do but sleep. And right now, so did I. I kissed Dimitri one last time before drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Once again, it may take me a long time to update, but I'll try to UD soon.**


	41. Tree Counting

**That wasn't such a long wait, now was it? It's been only what, a week or two? Oh and if you guys are confused I DELETED ALL THE AUTHOR'S NOTES ON THIS STORY, which means there is only forty-one chapters. Well, forty-two now. I've decided to finish up this story first before UDing my other stories, so please bear with me. **

**:O I forgot to ask you guys, have you seen The Vampire Diaries for the past two weeks? Isn't it hella awesome! Man, I feel sooo bad or hot, sexy Damon. _It's always going to be Stefan, _I hated that line Elena! I mean everyone is treating him like shit, which is not right. **

**I'll try to update as soon as possible. I writing this chapter because I finally done with my all my crap, even though its like, one AM in the morning. Anyways, you guys are so awesome for reviewing, but I was kind of disappointed because I only got five reviews for the last chapter...*tear drop*. Hopefully I haven't lost you guys as fans coz I haven't UDed in a while...**

**Anyways, I'll stop talking coz I know you all want to read, so here it is!**

**

* * *

**

A week later, I woke up with a shitty back ache. Dimitri and CC had already gotten up and were probably downstairs. CC had gotten into the habit of sleeping with us, because she sometimes had nightmares about that very night that took place a week ago.

Christian, Lissa, Katherine, and Andre moved back into their house a day after Lissa gave birth. So the three of us had moved back into our room, but it wasn't the same. Just the thought of my best friend giving birth in the corner and a dead body leaving blood and marks near the door. Ugh.

I stood up from my bed and stretched. My feet were swollen and my back felt like crap. I looked at the calendar. Today was August 15th. Little Jared's due date. No wonder I felt like a piece of shit. And plus I wasn't in the mood for hard labor and pain. If I could, I would reschedule his due date for another week. God forbid.

I put on my black silky robe and bunny slippers and went downstairs, where Dimitri and CC were laughing and flipping pancakes, epically failing.

"Good morning, Roza.", Dimitri greeted cheerfully, kissing me on the lips. I ran my hand over his toned-abed chest and gave him one more peck. Today I just wanted to relax instead of pushing something out of me. I was too lazy to do anything.

"Morning, Mama.", CC repeated, tugging at my robe. I picked her up and gave her a big kiss on the top of her head.

"Your little brother might come today.", I told her, placing her on her high-chair.

She clapped and dug into her pancakes, ripping a piece off and dipping it into a bowl of syrup then drowning it with sugar. CC had got my eating habits, thats for sure.

"So what are we going to do today?", I asked Dimitri, ripping off a little piece of my pancake and proceeding the drill like CC did.

"Well today is your due date.", Dimitri started. "So don't you want to check into the hospital or something? Just in case."

I shook my head. "I don't think the baby is coming today. I just have this feeling."

He did that cool one eyebrow lift then sat down beside me.

"You can't be 100% sure, Rose.", he consoled.

I rolled my eyes. "And plus, I want to do something else instead of being cooped up in a hospital all day."

"Fine.", Dimitri gave in, "But we're staying inside the house. We can invite Lissa and Christian and the others over to 'entertain' you."

I smirked at him and gave him a kiss. When he pulled away, he licked his lips and smiled. I gave him a confused look and he replied, "Your lips taste like sugar."

"Oh.", I lilted, half-smiling. Then I picked CC up from her high-chair and changed her. After Dimitri left her to play with her toys and rip the heads of Barbie dolls, I called up Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Aleyna, Eddie, and Mia to come over.

"Rose!", Lissa sang, sweeping me into a big hug. "Today's the day! So what do you wanna do?"

Despite her over-peppiness, nothing could ruin the mood I was in. For once in months I felt that I could go anywhere without thinking I was being watched. And I could just relax without anyone caring.

"I don't really care, Liss. What do you want to do?", I asked as everyone else came in.

"Hey guys.", I greeted.

Everyone said their hellos and we all sat down in the family room.

"Hey, Aunt Tatiana's letting me borrow the ski cabin in up in the mountains in Montana. And we could visit the Academy if you want.", Adrian suggested.

I smiled and squeezed Dimitri's hand. "Let's do it!"

"Roza...", Dimitri said uneasily.

I sighed. "Come on, comrade. We'll be at Montana in a couple of hours if we take Adrian's private jet. I'll even have the doctors escort me there if we have to. The baby will be fine. And I'm sure there are a lot of hospitals there. I mean seriously, don't you want to take a little break?"

Dimitri hesitated. "But Rose, you're too pregnant to fly. They'll never except that."

"Then we'll drive there!", I threw my arms out in exasperation. "I just want to go and have fun. Please?"

Everyone was silent for a moment. All eyes were on Dimitri, who's head was bent down, his eyebrows furrowed in a thinking position. A moment later, he raised his head and nodded slowly.

"Great!", I rejoiced, "Everyone start packing! We're leaving in an hour!"

"Sorry Rose.", Eddie started, "Mia and I can't go."

My face fell for a second. "Why not?"

"Because my father wants to meet Eddie.", Mia said in a crackled voice. "And he wants us to spend more time with him and stuff until the baby's born."

I choked a laugh then looked at Eddie. "Good luck."

"Thanks.", he grumbled.

After everyone left, I packed all my clothes that were good for winter. A jacket, long-sleeves, boots, hats, leggings, jeans, all that kind of stuff. Then I packed CC's stuff. Dimitri put all our things in the SUV we borrowed from Court and everyone came back to the house to load their things.

Fifteen minutes later, we started off from Court. I tried to entertain myself, but I, of course, failed. I ended up counting the trees that we passed. We were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by big pine trees.

205...206...207...ugh. This was getting boring. I craned by neck so I was looking at CC, who was asleep on Aleyna's lap.

"Are we there yet?", I groaned, throwing my head back on the headrest.

I met Dimitri's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Not yet Roza.", he said softly. "Maybe another an hour or two."

I rolled my eyes and stroked my stomach softly. There was a little kick and I smiled. I fell asleep thirty minutes later, and was awoken by Lissa shaking my arm.

"Come on, Rose!", she urged.

I blinked my eyes opened and looked up and her. "Where are we?"

Christian, holding both Katherine and Andre, came from behind Lissa. "We're back at the Academy."

I pursed my lips then got out of the car slowly. I really didn't want to go back to this hell-hole. I escaped it once, and I didn't want to do it another time. But I guess it would be nice to say hi to Alberta and Jill...and Stan. Oh Stan. I grinned mischievously. Or might I say, "Ugh, Stan.", or, "Ewww! It's Stanny-boy!" I wonder what his reaction would be when he found out his _favorite_ student, Rose Hathaway Belikov, has returned. Note the sarcasm.

"How long are we staying here?", I asked Adrian while I got CC out of the car and carried her in my arms.

"A couple of days, maybe.", he answered. "We'll be staying in the guest rooms."

I was a little disappointed in this. I was looking forward to seeing my old room, but I was guessing that some other novice probably lived there now. Oh well. Room 323 will always be Rose Belikov's room. And I know that because I always leave my mark on things.

Adrian, Aleyna, Christian, Lissa, Katherine, and Andre started to bring all our bags to the guest rooms, while Dimitri, CC, and I went to see around the school. And plus, in a matter of years, CC would be attending the elementary side of St. Vladimir's.

We started off at the guardian building. When I was still here, I wasn't aloud access inside, but now that I was an official guardian, I felt proud. A bunch of guardians I recognized were there, like Celeste and Emil. They immediately recognized us and came over. Both of their eyes were glued on my stomach, then on CC was I was still carrying.

"Ms. Hathaway...you looks so...", Emil drifted off. Oh. Judging from the way he said that, he probably didn't know about Dimitri and I. A little late there guys...

"Pregnant? Fat?", I asked with a hint of sarcasm. "Yeah, I get that a lot. Oh and it's Mrs. Belikov, not Ms. Hathaway."

Celeste looked at Dimitri then at me then smiled. "Well we're very happy for you two. No wonder you wanted to be reassigned Guardian Belikov."

Dimitri's smile was dazzled. I loved that smile.

"And who's this?", Celeste questioned, reaching out for CC. I handed her over to her eagerly.

"Her name is Cirena, but we like to call her CC.", I told her solemnly.

Emil and Celeste cooed CC then reluctantly gave her back to Dimitri.

"Will she be attending the Academy when she's four?", Emil asked.

Dimitri nodded. "She's two years old already. So in two years, she's going to be here."

They smiled and we talked a little more until we decided to say our goodbyes and move on. I really wanted to find Alberta. Hmmm...where to find Alberta...maybe teaching combat class? Bingo.

There she was, teaching some freshman novices how to block punches and kicks outside in the track field where Dimitri and I used to run laps. She turned her head once she saw us and smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Rose, Belikov."

Dimitri nodded at her then leaned down to give her a hug. I hugged her tightly, but not as tight because of my jolting out stomach. She noticed it to, and her eyes widened.

"Wow, Rose, another one? Is it a boy this time?"

I nodded. "His names Jared. Today's his due date, actually."

"Whoa.", she breathed. "Well take it easy, okay? And take care of her Belikov, she's a handful."

Dimitri chuckled. "I will, Alberta. We'll be here for a couple of days."

"Then I'll see you around.", she smiled once more before turning back to her class.

"Where to next?", I asked as Dimitri put CC up on his shoulders. She giggled then started playing with his hair.

"I don't know. Kirova...?", he asked with uneasiness.

"Hell no!", I spat, "You'll have to drag my pregnant dead body over there if you want me to see her."

He sighed. "Fine. But is there anyone else you want to see?"

I smirked then grabbed his other hand which was not supporting CC then pulled him towards the staff room.

"Rose, we're not supposed to be here. I don't work here anymore, remember?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where do _you_ think Stan is?"

He lifted one eyebrow (DAMN! I seriously wanted to learn that!) and looked at me like I was going crazy which, I probably was.

"My best guess is that he's in his classroom teaching Personal Protection 3 right now. I can't remember, but I'm just guessing because I remembered you had the same class around this time..."

I gave him a quick kiss then led him over to the classrooms. Once I got to Room 49, I stopped out in front of the hall and listened to the ranting going to inside. Yup, I recognized his voice. That ugly, gay voice of his. I smiled to myself and and turned to Dimitri.

"Roza, let's just go in and say hi. There's no need to disturb his class.", he mentioned.

"But Dimitri!", I whined.

"Roza...", his eyes were distant.

"Fine.", I gave in. Then I turned back to the classroom and walked. In back was to us, so he hadn't seen our entrance. Some of the senior novices' eyes drifted towards us, peaking some interest from Stan's boring lesson plan. I lifted a finger and held it up to my lips, signaling for them to be quiet and turn back to Stan. Then obeyed and I sneaked up to him so I was only two feet away from him.

"Hey, Stan.", I greeted loudly in my evil voice. He froze suddenly then shook it off continuing to teach, his voice more ragged and heavy this time.

"Don't pretend like you don't here me.", I hinted.

He stopped again and he started shaking ever so slightly. I smirked to myself as he turned around slowly, and jumped back at the sight of me, his eyes filled with terror.

I laughed out loud. "It's good to see again, Stanny-boy."

"Rose...", Dimitri warned from behind me.

I ignored his comment and looked Stan in the eye as he managed to choke out, "H-Hathaway. You're back. At the Academy. In my classroom. The place I thought you'd never show up in again."

I smiled innocently at him. "Did I give you a scare, Stan? I'm sorry. But don't worry. We'll get to catch up. Did I mention that I'm staying here for a couple of days?"

His eyes widened.

"Yup.", I reassured. "And in two years, CC here will be attending the Academy. Which means you'll see me every single break. Not to mention CC might be in your class. Then two years after that, this baby I'm carrying will also be attending. Which means two mini-me's in one school. Great, isn't it?"

Stan was speechless. I pointed a finger at him and laughed as Dimitri took my arm and led me out of the classroom. His face was stern and serious.

"Come on, Dimitri. You have to admit that that was funny."

Once we were near the guest rooms, he finally cracked a smile.

"Okay, Roza. I think you've had enough fun for one day. Let's go to our room."

I thought for a second and said, "Wait. There's somewhere I want to go first."

Without another word, I pulled Dimitri towards the girls' dormitories. I was looking for my room. Room 323. And now I stood in front of it. I remembered, suddenly, always going up to this dorm before and after classes, slamming it open so hard that it left dent marks on the wall. On the brown wood was a gold plaque that had _Room 323 _engraved in black. I still couldn't believe it had been two years. It seemed like only yesterday that Dimitri and I were making love in there. God forgive the novice who was sleeping on that bed.

I placed my hand on the gold knob and turned. To my surprise, it was open. I opened the door so it was slightly ajar.

"Rose you shouldn't go in there.", Dimitri told me.

"Relax, comrade.", I said. Then I opened the door fully and stepped in. Everything looked the same, really. Except for the student who lived here's stuff. I walked over to the corner of the room and saw the marks I had drawn there when I was bored.

"Rose?", asked a familiar voice. I swiveled around and met the green eyes of Jill. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Jill. It's been forever. What are you doing here?", I asked.

"This is my room, actually.", she said, motioning towards everything. "I asked for this one because I knew it was yours."

Oh, Jill. Jillian. Jailbait. She was the same as I remembered.

"What are you doing here?", she questioned.

"We're just visiting, actually. Sorry if we just bursted in."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I don't mind really. I'm glad your back. We should hang out later."

"Totally. Well, I'll see you later. We're staying in the guest dorms. Just ask for us and we'll come down.", I said.

She gave me one more hug and Dimitri and CC a smile before we left.

* * *

**Haha, looks like the baby isn't coming yet. :P Hmmm...I just thought of something. Since this story will end in a couple of chapters...do you think I should make a sequel? Or focus on my other stories? OR should I finish my other two stories then make a sequel? O.O**


	42. You Suck, You Suck, You Suck!

**Hello ma peeps! Thank u so much for the reviews! I got like 10 or 13. Still pretty low for my average reviews, but thanks for trying! I've decided to update because, well, I'm have been a butt-head to u guys with not updating as often. :) I enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun and Rose gets in a quiet a debate...ha. **

**Oh YES! I've decided that I WILL make a sequel for this story. I think I'll try to UD all three stories at the same time, even tho it might b kinda hard. The sequel is called either: Struck By The Depths of Fate or Small World, Huh?. Tell we which one you like better or if you have a better one, please tell me! Kay, c u guys down there! :)**

**

* * *

**

That night, we slept didn't sleep in our rooms, but in the cabin. We didn't have sex, because Dimitri was afraid to hurt the baby. So we had to settle for a heated make out session instead. So far, everything looked the same. The shelves and headboard of he bed were filled with dust, which meant that nobody had come in for a while. CC wanted to sleep with her Uncle Adri and Auntie 'Leyna, so we let her. Adrian and Aleyna adored CC, and CC loved them. Aleyna was going to take her, Katherine, and Andre out with them the next day. I slept in the next morning and woke up around lunchtime. Dimitri cooked us up a quick breakfast, consisting of eggs, bacon, and orange juice, then we set off to meet with Christian and Lissa.

"Hey guys.", I greeted.

"Hey.", Lissa said, linking her arm through mine. "So I just found out that a guardian meeting is being held in fifteen minutes. Alberta told me to tell you and Dimitri."

I raised my eyebrows at her. "What do you think it's about?"

"I don't know. I think it's something about how they're going to change the age law for guardians."

"By how much?", I asked slowly.

"They think sixteen will be an eligible year.", Christian butt in. "Some crap about how we need protection and all."

"That's horrible!", I roared. "Sixteen year olds will die fighting! They won't be ready!" Then I turned to Dimitri, my eyes fuming. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down, Roza.", he soothed, placing a hand on my hip. "I have to agree with you, this is rather stupid of the Royal Council to think this. This is probably why we're having the meeting."

I tensed. "Lissa, you're going to be the Queen, don't you have a say in this?"

She shrugged. "I can't be sure, Rose. I guess I could attend the meeting, if they'll let me."

"Hell yeah they'll let you in!", I seethed, my eyes widening. "They better."

"Whoa, Rosie's angry.", Christian teased.

I glared at him annoyingly and he shrunk back. Then I glanced at Lissa and Dimitri. "Come on, let's go. I wanna get there early."

They obeyed and started walking towards the conference rooms. Christian just came along because he wanted to, and I was perfectly okay with it as long as he didn't mess anything up. Then conference building was filled with guardians. Probably the most I've seen. I saw a few people I know, but the majority of them were people I didn't know existed. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to meet my mother's face.

"Mom!", I said in surprise. I hadn't expected her to be here, but then again possibly all the guardians in the world were here.

"Rose.", she wearied. "Glad your here instead of playing house."

"Thanks a lot, mom.", I mumbled. "But when I heard about all of this I knew I had to come. What the hell is wrong with Tatiana?"

"_Queen Tatiana_.", she corrected. "And I'm sure she had her reasons."

I stared at her. Was she actually thinking that this law was alright? For sixteen year olds to go out into the free world and have themselves killed.

"Are you crazy?", I hadn't known the words had come out of my mouth until after they left.

"Excuse me?", my mother blurted out.

"Do you really think that sixteen is an appropriate age? _They don't even learn how to stake a Strigoi when they're sixteen!_", I enraged, my arms flinging out from beside me.

"Well now they will.", Janine reasoned. "And if it were for the Moroi protection, then I'm all for it."

"I feel ashamed to be your daughter.", I hissed. "Would you let me go if I was that young? Killing Strigoi when I'm not even brave enough to face them? This will be terror for them, Janine Hathaway! Are you blind or something?"

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist and someone's warm breath beside my ear.

"Rose.", Dimitri comforted. "There are a lot of dhampirs here who think the same things as Janine. So there's no point in arguing with each one. Lissa will try to make them see things more clearly."

I breathed out a sigh of frustration and locked eyes with my mother. "I hope that you'll feel sorry after hundreds of guardians die at a young age." Then, I walked away with Dimitri on my tail. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. I was furious. I was mad. I wanted to punch something. I went to the nearest wall of the gym and punched it so hard that it went through, leaving a big black hole. I may be pregnant, but I still got it. Some guardians around me looked at me with weird expressions. I made a face at them and leaned back into the wall, exhausted. I wanted to just go up to them and say, "Yes, I punched a wall. And I liked it."

Dimitri came up to me and just looked at me like he wanted to put his arms around me and tell me everything would be alright. But he knew better. If he had done that, I would have pulled away and throw a fit again. I was in a cranky mood, would else would I do?

"Excuse me.", I heard Lissa's voice over the microphone. Everyone was quiet and turned to look at her. "I know I'm just nineteen years old, but I'm in line for the throne after Queen Tatiana, which means I have a big say in this."

I loved this side of Lissa. She seemed all sweet when she was with us, like she wouldn't hurt an ant, but right now, she was in demand. Just like a queen would be.

"And I think I speak for most of the guardians in this room, saying that this law can NOT be passed.", she continued. "With all due respect, Moroi could fight for themselves, too, you know. My husband Christian over here and my best friend Rose Belikov fought an entire army of Strigoi. So we don't need anymore guardians then we already have. Especially sixteen year olds who haven't matured yet."

"But all we want to do is protect you.", someone from the crowd shouted out.

"That's the thing.", Lissa consoled. "When I become Queen, I want Moroi and dhampirs to be treated fairly amongst ourselves. Instead of all you guardians being treated like slaves. I want an equal environment."

"What if there's a Strigoi attack, and there's not enough guardians?", my mother asked out loud. Right now, I just wanted to go up to her and slap her.

Lissa shrugged. "We'll think about that when we get there. I'm sure when I get back to Court, we'll have a Council meeting, and I'll talk it out with the rest of the Royal families. Seriously, think about risking your children's lives. Eighteen is an age where they become adults, so then they could finally understand the responsibilities they have to do. And if we decrease the age to sixteen, they won't know as much and the Moroi race will be killed more. There's different ways to look at this. And why sixteen? Why not twelve or seven if you want more guardians?"

She said the last part with a hint of sarcasm. I cracked a smile. Lissa was good at debating, no wonder she wanted to be a lawyer in kindergarten.

"So please, hang on there and you'll all be informed in a few weeks.", Lissa finished. She sounded like a true queen, standing up straight with her chin held high like she was proud. She stepped back from the mic an grabbed Christian's arm, pulling him off stage and to where Dimitri and I were standing. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"You were awesome, Lissa. Thank you.", I acknowledged.

"That felt really good.", she laughed. "But I'm glad that's over with."

I chuckled with her until I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. Ugh, contractions. I waited for it to pass, and it did, but not as shortly as before.

"Are you okay, Rose?", Lissa asked, suddenly worried.

I nodded. "Just another contraction. I'm f-

"Oof!", I yelped as the pain came back in my stomach.

"Roza...", Dimitri implored uneasily. "I think we should go to the Clinic."

"No, no.", I argued. "Just another contraction. That's all."

"They can't be that close to one another, Rose.", Christian rejoined.

"He's right, Rose.", Lissa consorted. "Let's go to Dr. Olendzki."

I didn't argue this time. There was no point. Especially since I felt the wetness inside my yoga pants. Dimitri and Christian helped me walk and stopped every time there was a contraction. But unfortunately, we were only to the door when I was too exhausted to walk. I was panting a little when I caught sight of my mother. She was staring at me with wide eyes, before coming to us.

"Is she okay?", she asked Dimitri sternly.

"Do I look okay?", I shot at her. "Just get me to the damn Clinic so I can have this damn baby already!" Whoa. I just swore twice in one sentence. Cool.

Dimitri lifted me up into his arms, and I clutched his shirt, prying my fingers into it every time I felt the pain.

"It's okay, Roza.", Dimitri reassured, kissing my slightly sweaty forehead. I nodded and snuggled into his chest more. Two minutes later, we were finally inside the Clinic.

"Dr. Olendzki?", Lissa called. "Rose is having her baby!"

Dr. Olendzki came out from one of the rooms and rushed over to me.

"Oh my.", she gasped. "I don't have a birth room, but I do know how to deliver a baby. Guardian Belikov, please take her into one of the check-up rooms and lay her down on the bed. I have the some of the machines for later on, but they are somewhere deep inside the closet, because we haven't had a student pregnant for many years. Will someone help get them out?"

Christian volunteered as Dimitri led me to the check-up room and laid me on the bed, Lissa and my mother on each side. Dimitri helped me into one of the medical gowns and I yelped at the pain. Dr. Olendzki put a bunch more pillows under my head and lifted up my gown, peering inside.

"Looks like you're about 5 centimeters dilated. This is going by pretty quickly, which is good so you won't be in labor for too long."

I squeezed Dimitri's hand roughly as yet another contraction past. I winced and shut my eyes closed, biting my lip. I hadn't remembered what it was like to give birth to CC, so it surprised me how much this hurt.

"Roza, you'll get through this, I promise.", Dimitri said, kissing my hand sweetly.

"You're doing good, Rose.", my mother said. I glared at her. Why the hell was she here again? I didn't really care. I just wanted to get this baby out of me so I wouldn't have to ender the contractions anymore.

"7 centimeters.", Dr. Olendzki announced. "Looks like this baby doesn't want to wait any longer. 3 more centimeters then I'll tell you start pushing, okay?"

I nodded and tilted my head to the side, my forehead beading with sweat. A few contractions later, which felt like forever, she told me to start pushing.

"Rose, when the next contraction starts, I want you to start pushing. Then rest, and when the next one comes, push again, 'kay?"

A few seconds after she said that, I felt the stabbing pain bellow my stomach and I pushed. Oh crap this hurt.

"Uuuggghhh...", was all I could let out. "Ugh, oh fucking hell!"

The next contraction came and I pushed harder. This hurt even more! And plus I was getting a little tired.

"Fucking-shit-hell-motherfucker-ass-whore-crap-AH!", another contraction took over my words. Dimitri chuckled silently and I glared at him shortly before squeezing my eyes closed and pushing again. The pain was unbearable and took away almost all my strength. Dimitri was still laughing.

"Dimitri!", I barked as I pushed. "You suck, you suck, you suck!"

He seemed to take this even more funnier.

"Shut up, Belikov!", I screamed. "Why don't you try pushing a baby out of your vagina and see how I feel!"

Dimitri quit laughing, but still had a smirk on his face. That made me pissed.

"Wipe that smirk of your face!", I growled. "We are NEVER having sex again, _you_ _hear me? Never!_ _Your not touching me, kissing me, hell, your not even going to be three feet near me!_"

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me and shrank back into the shadows. Lissa went where Dimitri was and leaned down.

"Calm down, Rose. you're doing great.", she whispered.

I whimpered in response as Dr. Olendzki lifted my hospital gown up once more.

"I see the head!", she told us. I was relieved, but also angry. All that pushing for just the head? Little Jared was giving me hell!

I didn't know how long I was pushing, but it seemed like forever and I was so tired, I didn't want to push anymore. my eyes were droopy and the world seemed like I was seeing it through a screen. There was a thin layer of sweat on my forehead, my hair was a little wet, and my hands were clammy. I laid back into the mountain of comfy pillows.

"Come on, Rose.", Dr. Olendzki urged. "One more push and he's out."

I didn't have the strength to push anymore. I wanted to go to sleep and relax. Dimitri came by my side again, and I was too sleepy to protest. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Rose, one more big push, and we'll have our second baby.", he said softly. "I love you so much and I can't wait to hold little Jared in my arms. One more push, Rose. For me."

I mustered up some strength and sighed. Then, I pushed as hard as I can and it was like I felt nothing anymore. I felt light and settle as I dropped back into the pillows.

A pair of warm lips were pressed against mine and I opened my eyes, meeting Dimitri's soft, brown ones.

"Good job, my Roza.", he muttered. "I knew you could do it."

Dr. Olendzki walked over to me and handed me a blue bundle. I accepted eagerly and held him against my chest. He was absolutely perfect. He had a tuft of dark brown hair on top of his head and round chubby cheeks, escalating up down to his round shaped face. He had chocolate brown eyes, just like Dimitri and CC, but my nose. He had slightly big ears which made him even cuter. Little Jared was crying, but even then he looked serious. I laughed lightly. He reminded me so much of Dimitri. I stroked his soft little cheek with my finger.

Dimitri sat on the bed and put his arm around me, admiring the newborn. Lissa and my mother had gone out to check on Christian and call Adrian and the rest back. It was only the three of us in the room; except for Dr. Olendzki. She wiped some sweat of her brow and smiled.

"What's his name?", she interrogated.

"Jared.", I murmured, kissing his small head. "Jared Dimitri Hathaway Belikov."

I lifted my head up and met Dimitri's lips once more, engulfing me in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Sorry to interrupt.", Aleyna sympathized, walking in hand in hand with CC. "But CC wanted to see you guys."

I smiled at her and motioned for her to come forward. She lifted CC onto the bed, who crawled up to us and examined Jared closely.

"He's adorable.", Aleyna commented, heading towards the door. "Congratulations."

CC reached out her little hand and touched his arm. Jared's eyes flew to CC's and he tilted his head, not knowing what was going on. CC giggled and jumped onto Dimitri's lap. This was a family moment we rarely had, and it felt good. Just the four of us in one room, love was in the air, and I had a bundle of newborn joy in my arms.

There was a slight knock on the door, and all our heads turned towards where Lissa and Christian were.

"Knock, knock.", Lissa whispered slowly. "Can we come in?"

"Sure.", I answered. She squealed and rushed over, reaching out towards Jared. I reluctantly gave him to her as she coddled him.

"Cute kid.", Christian crooned. "Listen, I'm sure you're really tired, so Adrian offered to take CC back to their room so you can sleep."

I smiled tiredly and nodded. "Tell him I said thank you."

He nodded and took CC into his arms, as Lissa kissed my cheek and handed Jared back to me. I hadn't realized how tired I was until after they left. Jared yawned and closed his eyes. I gave him to Dimitri to hold for a minute while I sank back into the bed, purely filled with exhaustion. Dimitri started to laugh silently and I shot him a confused look.

He shrugged and said, "So you want a third child?"

My soft eyes became dagger-like and I mustered up my face so it was scrunched up in a deathly glare. "I meant what I said before Belikov, no more children. I swear to god, that was even worse then I remembered."

He leaned down to kiss me on the forehead before pulling away. "You're tired, Roza. Get some sleep."

I didn't have to argue. My eyes closed and sleep overcame me.

* * *

**Aw...that was so sweet. Anyways here's a short little spoiler for the sequel:**

**This story WILL follow Rose and the gang, since her children will be at the Academy. We won't see any of CC or Jared's POVs, unless needed. There will be lots of fluff and drama, but more action. ;D Lots of parties to attend. Lissa's Queen. Dimitri's EX-es. Jealousy. Hella lota sex. No pregnancies. And much more! **

**Anyways, I'm starting the new chapter for this story after I post this. I've decided to end this story around 50 chapters. Luv u guyz and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	43. Mushu Pork

**Hey guys! This is sort of a short chapter, only 2,607 words. I try to make my chapters 3,000 and above, but unfortunately, I didn't :'( Anyways this chapter is sort of a filer, so sorry about that. **

**I've posted a poll for the name of the sequel to this story, so after you read this chapter, please go onto my profile and vote. The poll will end when this story get to it's two-part epilogue. **

**Anyways, I hope you guys are okay with me updating this story every week or two. I mean, it's either that or no UDs at all. :) Well, enjoy, review, and c u down there!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Dr. Olendzki and Dimitri woke me up so they could do some final tests on me. After she was done, she told me I was free to go, but I had to take it easy for a couple of days. I agreed silently and almost ran out of the Clinic with Jared in my arms and Dimitri by my side. This was our third day at the Academy, and we hadn't been to our room once. The first night, we slept in the cabin. And the second night, we slept in the hospital. I was relieved to finally go to our original room, where the bed was nice and soft and didn't give me a backache. And plus I needed a shower. My pits stunk shit and I'm still sweaty from giving birth.

And that's exactly what I did once we got into the room. I took a nice, hot shower, taking my time and occasionally just standing there, water dripping off my body as I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Once I was done, I dressed into a pair of baggy grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

Back in the bedroom, CC had arrived and was now staring at Jared admiringly, like he was a piece of art. Jared was silent, not crying at all, staring at CC with a blank expression and glassy brown eyes. I laughed. He was getting to be more like Dimitri every hour. Jared only cried when he was hungry. CC reached out to touch his cheek, but his eyes followed her fingers, glaring at them, and she recoiled, clutching her fingers against her chest. Then she smiled and clapped wordlessly, as if approving.

I felt strong arms wrap behind me from behind, and the warmth of his breath against my earlobe. I sighed dreamily.

"This is _such_ a Kodak moment," I whispered.

"You, me, and our children, Roza," he continued slowly.

I smiled lightly at that and turned around slowly, meeting his lips. He kissed me with burning passion and I felt like somebody should have thrown a bucket of water at me. I kissed him back eagerly with twice the amount of passion, until there was a knock on the door. I pulled away, frowning, and groaned when I heard, "Come on, little dhampir. You can't keep me away from my nephew forever!"

I rolled my eyes and untangled myself from Dimitri's arms, which had found their way around my waist, and lagged over to the door. I opened it in one smooth motion to reveal a wide grinning Adrian, and a smirking Aleyna behind him.

"Come in," said Dimitri, walking in from behind me.

Adrian narrowed his eyes and stepped in with Aleyna. They went in front of the bed Jared and CC were on and started cooing them.

"He's a big boy," Adrian crooned, "Big, big, big boy. Yes you are! Yes you are!"

I think Adrian was trying to get a smile out of Jared, but it didn't work. Jared's face was more expressionless then before.

"Okay," Adrian slowed, "I guess not."

Aleyna smacked Adrian jokingly and picked up Jared gently, pressing him against her chest and elevating his head. Even though she couldn't have children, Aleyna was sweet with kids; and now babies!

"I bet you're going to be a great guardian one day," she commented, pursing her lips. "Just don't train_ too_ hard."

Jared's lips turned up in the corners and his eyes were twinkling with desire.

"Ha," Aleyna teased at Adrian, giving Jared back to me. "I made him smile."

He rolled his eyes then kissed her on the cheek. She smiled innocently then grabbed his hand and headed for the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention," Adrian stopped, halfway through the door. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. If we leave early then we'll probably make it up to the mountains at about noon time."

I gave him a thumbs up before he was urgently pulled away. I turned back to Dimitri and placed my hands on his chest. He pulled me closer and I let out a long breath.

"What are we going to do today, besides look over our children," I asked.

He shrugged. "Take it easy today, Rose. How about we just stay here, watch over the kids, and I'll get us something to eat."

"But, but comrade-

Dimitri cut me off, holding his hand out in front of him. "Roza, you should rest. And plus, Jared doesn't have any clothes because we haven't shopped for them yet. Lissa said she's going out today to buy some clothes for him that'll last him throughout our trip."

I opened my mouth and closed it. Eh, I did feel like staying here instead of wondering off around campus mindlessly. And plus I wanted to have the chance to take care of Jared for the first time. I nodded my head slowly.

"Do they have chinese food down at the cafeteria?" I questioned randomly. "I kinda have a craving for it..."

Dimitri chuckled and placed one hand on mine, squeezing it affectionately. "I'll go see, Roza. I highly doubt it though. I'll ask Adrian to go buy some if you'd like."

I nodded my head eagerly. "Please! I want mushu pork, fried rice, and chow mein."

"I want egg rolls, Dada!" CC exclaimed. "And wonton toop!" I laughed. CC couldn't pronounce 'soup', so she said 'toop'. But just like me, she loved Chinese food. Hell, she would eat anything that was edible.

Dimitri nodded then looked back at me. "Okay, now that I have _all_ your orders, I'll be back in fifteen minutes."

I smiled, gave him a quick peck on the lips, and shoved him out the door to get us our food. I went over to CC and Jared and plopped down on the space beside them. Jared wiggled his nose and stared at me. I picked him up and snuggled him. Then he began to cry. I held him against me tightly and he stared up at me with big, brown wet eyes.

"You're just hungry," I told him smoothly. I breastfed him slowly and a few minutes later he stopped suckling and pulled away. I burped him then rocked him until he fell asleep. CC pocked my shoulder and I turned around.

"I wanna cookie, Mama," she implored.

I sighed. "Wait until daddy's here, okay? Then I'll go get you a cookie."

Her eyes widened with excitement. "Yay! Make sure it's big, and chocolatey, and warm, with sprinkles and white icing!"

I smiled at her and patted her long brown hair which was messy. Five minutes later, Dimitri came back and agreed to watch over Jared while I got the cookie for CC. He protested at first, telling me that he'd get it, but I demanded because I was getting pretty hungry too, and Adrian wouldn't come back with our food for another hour or so. I walked with CC hand in hand to the cafeteria, where novices and Moroi were swarming around, quickly getting some breakfast before classes started. I got into line and picked up a plate, filling it with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and chocolate glazed donuts. I led CC over to were I caught sight of Jill sitting alone, munching on her bacon happily, checking her phone.

"Hey, Jailbait," I mimicked Adrian and Christian.

She looked up at us and smiled as we took our place across from her. I took a bite of my donut peacefully, as CC stuffed the whole entire cookie into her mouth.

"Hi Rose, CC," she greeted. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I mumbled, chewing slowly. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you. We're leaving tomorrow, so we should probably hang out tonight or something."

"We should," Jill inferred, nodding her head. "We can all meet up somewhere. It's Friday, so I'm off right after classes end, and I have the weekend free. Maybe we could meet up outside the dorms? We could probably have dinner somewhere off campus, if you want. But I have to ask Headmistress Kirova first."

I shook my head. "Don't worry about that. Lissa's got that all covered. So tonight, around six-ish?"

She nodded as she gathered all her books into her arms and stood up. "See you then."

CC and I headed back upstairs, and I texted everyone the plans for tonight. They all replied back quickly and agreed. I found Dimitri rocking Jared in our room as CC jumped onto the bed and started playing with her toys.

"Hey," I said, sneaking up behind Dimitri.

He smiled down at me, his eyes beaming. "Hello, Roza."

I sighed as Dimitri placed Jared on our bed. The pillows were arranged as if it were a crib, which was useful because we didn't have a crib right now. After he kissed Jared on the head, he came over to me, a small smile peaking on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I wondered out loud.

"Do you know what Sunday is?" he asked, trying to hide his mischievous smile.

I thought for a moment and bit my lip. Crap...I wasn't good at remembering things. Um...was it his birthday? No, that was just a couple of weeks ago. Was it _my_ birthday? Nope, I that was in a month or so. Was it CC's birthday? Still no. What the fuck was on Sunday! Think, Rose, think! Um...

"The day we met?" I hoped.

He shook his head. "Close," he whispered. "Think harder."

I dug deeper into my mind. August twentieth...oh shit.

"Our anniversary," I murmured ever so slowly. "It's our anniversary on Sunday, Dimitri. Shit, I'm so sorry I forgot. Usually it's the guy who forgets but in this case it's me. I'm sorry, it's just all this crap lately had my mind far off anything in this world."

He put his arms around me and pulled me towards his hard, rock chest. I took pleasure in our position and hugged him tighter.

"It's not your fault, Rose," he muttered, "But I am going to take you out that night. Lissa's agreed to watch the kids."

I smirked and gave him a deep, longing kiss, grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling him down to me.

"I can't wait," I whispered against his lips. Suddenly, I pulled away with a stern expression, hands on hips. "But we're still not having any more babies."

He laughed lightly and I relaxed.

"It's okay, Roza," he lilted. "I didn't have that in mind just yet. But I thought you'd want a night with the two of us, going out to dinner, and just being together."

Aw. His words were sweet and romantic, a little corny, but I still loved the way he put them together. _But I though you'd want a night with the two of us. _It was true. I did need a break, even thought I was on vacation. But who would call this a vacation when I gave birth and had a random debate about guardian ages?

"Again, I can't wait," I repeated. "I love you."

He bent down and gave me one last peck. "I love you, too."

We spent a few more hours taking care of the kids. I played hide and seek with CC, which was kind of hard because we were only in a small room, with a desk, a wardrobe, a king-sized bed, and the bathroom. CC had found creative hiding spots, like hiding under the bed, and she would always manage to sneak out of her previous hiding spot, going to another without me looking. Dimitri just watched us amusingly, laughing at times, while Jared remained fast asleep. He sometimes woke up because he was either A) Hungry, B) Had an uh-oh in his diaper, or C) Both. Most of the time it was C, so we would feed him and change his diaper then rock him until he was fast asleep again.

Adrian and Aleyna arrived somewhere in the midst of our fun, entering with our Chinese food. I smelled the warm and mouthwatering scent of the chow mein and mushu pork, and dug in. Dimitri fed CC and would occasionally slip a spoonful of fried rice into his mouth. Adrian and Aleyna stayed for a little while, then left, saying they had to do something. But all I was thinking about was the aroma of the food. Sometimes, Chinese food had made me throw up when I was pregnant, much to my dismay. But now, I felt weightless and had nothing to hold me back.

When it was around five 'o clock, I started to get ready. Lissa and Christian had come back with Jared's clothes and I thanked them greatly. I asked Lissa if she could ask Kirova to let Jill off campus for the night, but Lissa hesitated at first. She was still kind of 'marked' from the post-breakup with Christian when I was in Russia, searching for Dimitri. I had reasoned her that it wasn't Jill's fault, but it took a lot of persuading until she finally agreed.

I didn't know where we were planning to go, so I wore a sleeveless, mid-thigh dark blue jumper with a black ribbon adorning tightly around the waist. It folded one crease on the side, and I wore black flats and tied my hair into a messy bun.

Dimitri wore a pair of black slacks with a white polo, which made him look even sexier. He tied his hair into a ponytail on the nape of his neck and adjusted the color of his shirt. It took all my strength not to melt down and attack him. Why was he making this so hard?

After CC and Jared were dressed, I put Jared into one those baby carrying thingys that looked like car seats and we headed off towards the dorms. Jill and everyone else was waiting for us there with happy smiles. We took one of the SUVs the Academy had, since it was big enough for all of us, and decided were to go to eat. One hour of driving round the city, we finally found a decent restaurant. It was sort of like one of those 70's dinners where they sold coffee and pancakes and burgers and crap. I ordered a burger with everything on it and a side of fries. CC had the pancakes for kids, and Dimitri had a burger as well.

We started to chat for a while and catch up. I found out, much to Lissa's delight, that Jill now had a boyfriend, a Royal Moroi named Aiden Szelsky. The way Jill described him made him seem like her type; fun, sensitive, and teasing. Lissa seemed to relax throughout the conversation and began to talk to Jill like she was a friend. I would feel her tense up every time Christian joined the conversation, but other then that, everything was perfectly normal.

The end of the day came closer and closer, and we found ourselves driving home with droopy eyes and lazy smiles. When it was time to say goodbye to Jill, I engulfed her into a big hug.

"I'll miss you, Jailbait," I muttered. "If you come to Court, make sure to stop by and see us."

She nodded. "Sure, Rose. Thank you, all of you, for taking me out tonight. It was fun catching up."

We all said our farewells then went back to our rooms. I changed into my sleeping clothes quickly and flopped into bed with Dimitri, his strong arms wrapped firmly around me.

* * *

**Aw...Kodak moment. Ahaha. Well, I promise the next chapter will be more thrilling because that's when they go to the ski cabin up in the mountains! OH yes, and just to specify everything, they are NOT going to ski lodge like in Frostbite. This is the Ivashkov cabin so yeah...anyways REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Love u guyz and to the people who are asking, You Left My Life and Being In Love With My Guardian Is Crap are on HOLD! I will continue the stories eventually, but gimme some time to have the courage to write up the next chapters. Thanks! REVIEW.**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON!**


	44. Be My Slave For The Week

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple of days. I've been really busy lately beta-ing BadassRussianGOD's story called Queen and Her Guard. It really good, so please go check it out. Somehow managed to write up this chapter, so here you go! This one's kinda short, but I promise you the next one will be longer!**

**Oh yes! I've had a request to write a lemon for the next chapter, since it is Rose's and Dimitri's anniversary. Okay so here's the deal. I will write a lemon for the next chapter if you guys vote in the poll on my profile. Deal? Good.**

**Anyways, I'm very close to 600 hundred reviews, so can you please make it at least 610 before the next chapter? I'd really appreciate that. :)**

**

* * *

**

We left early that morning, in hopes of getting to the Ivashkov cabin by twelve. It was starting to drizzle a bit, so we all wore scarves and gloves and other wintery stuff. We stopped by a gas station at around ten to get a snack and refill the car. I bought a pack of hot flaming cheetos and a bottle of water, then hoped back into the car to where CC and Jared were. We started to drive again, and about three hours later, we arrived at Adrian's cabin.

It looked like a mansion, except more cabin-like. The outside was made of piled logs and window adorned the outside. One side of the cabin was pure glass, so we could see the inside. The inside was even more stunning. It had a modern-look to it, and the bedrooms had those japanese styles that made you want to scream in joy. Adrian had an assistant of Tatiana's to bring three cribs for Jared, Andre, and Katherine, and a small kids' bed for CC. All four kids shared a room, which was in the center of all _our_ bedrooms, so we could hear if they needed us.

The first thing we did once we got there is throw our stuff into our rooms and go downstairs for hot chocolate, made specially by Dimitri Belikov. The warm chocolate aroma burned down my throat, spreading a wave of heat over my body. We stayed in the den for a while, until we were all heated up and decided to go skiing. We couldn't bring the babies, so Lissa and Aleyna volunteered to watch them, since they were afraid of heights. Looks like today, I was just with the guys.

We took a bus to the bottom of the mountain and rented some gear. I haven't been skiing in forever, so it was hard to balance and buckle my feet into the posts. Christian looked like a looser, trying to stand up straight, and Adrian pointed his finger and laughed at him. Dimitri looked as sexy as always, with his thick jacket and black and white skis. We rode on the ski lift (Christian and Adrian, then Dimitri and I), and found ourselves on top of the snowy mountain. There were a few slopes so I went up and down it a few times to get the hang of it. Christian and Adrian failed epically, and Dimitri was as a little wobbly, but managed to stay up and ski a few feet before slipping up and stopping himself fully. Other then that, he was doing good.

"I didn't know you ski, comrade," I said out loud.

He shrugged. "When I was guarding Ivan Zeklos, he'd always take us to go skiing somewhere in the north. I know that doesn't sound like me, but that was a long time ago, Roza."

I smirked. "Let's race, then. First one to the bottom of the mountain wins."

"What do we get if we win?" he raised his eyebrow.

I clicked my tongue for a second, before I finally thought of something.

"If I win," I stated, "You have to be my slave for the rest of the trip. If I say something, you have to do it. And you have to teach Christian and Adrian how to ski."

He beamed down at me. "OK, but if I win, _you_ have to be my slave, teach Christian and Adrian how to ski, and wear pink for the rest of the trip."

"You're on," I demanded, shoving the skiing pole further into the ground, making a satisfying crunching sound. I had a feeling I would enjoy this bet. We haven't had one since I graduated the Academy.

"Hey, Pyro! Drunkard!" I called for. They stumbled over, desperately holding on to their ski poles.

"Listen," I said, "Dimitri and I are going down, so if you want to go down, go slowly, or you might ram into a tree and there'll be nobody to save you."

Their faces paled like a ghost and I smiled, hitching one pole up while the other was gripped firmly into my other hand.

"Ready, comrade?" I teased, as if we were going to start sparring. He looked over at me and nodded, then slipped on his goggles, looking strait forward in complete concentration.

"One..." I counted slowly, a smile peaking on the corner of my lips.

"Two..." he continued.

I jumped a little so I was now going down the mountain in full speed. I used the poles to swing my arms back and forth, pushing the snow backwards so I could go faster. I didn't want to look back, but I knew Dimitri was surprised at first. I wanted to win this race, so I couldn't look back and loose my focus. I tucked my arms in a little and bent down, the cold wind whipping through my hair and brushing against my bare cheek. I was about halfway down when I heard shuffling from behind me. And just like that, Dimitri was right next to me. I guess he really was a god, huh?

I peaked from the corner of my eye to see him stroke his long arms once to get in front of me. Damn it! We were almost to the bottom of the mountain. I sighed in frustration, when an idea came to my mind. Without thinking, I crippled forward and fell. I let out a fake cry of pain, and Dimitri stopped to look back. Once he saw me, he unclipped his feet from the bindings and ran uphill towards me. Perfect. He left his skis twenty feet away. I clutched my arm, as if it were in pain, and pouted.

"Roza, Roza!" he said, kneeling down in front of me. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you or something?"

I shook my head.

"It hurts a lot, comrade," I whined.

"I know, Rose. It's going to be fine. I'll bring you down the mountain now. Let me just-

In one quick motion like a streak of lightening, I was up and pumped down the hill with an evil grin. I turned around a bit and saw Dimitri, in complete shock, still standing there but getting further away from view. I turned around again and finished down the mountain successfully.

I was breathing heavily, so I plopped down in the middle of the white snow, and unclipped the bindings on my skis. A minute later, I saw Dimitri skiing into view, an unhappy look on his face. Uh-oh. I stood up as he approached me.

"That was unfair, Rose," he stated, crossing his ams and lifting an eyebrow.

I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry, Dimitri. I just wanted to have some fun. And if you know me, then you could've seen this coming. But anyways, how about this. You're still my slave for the trip, but I'll teach Adrian and Christian how to ski."

He looked down at me with amusement. "And wear pink?"

I gritted my teeth. "Don't push it."

He grinned and bent down to kiss me. I leaned forward into the kiss, relaxing in that very position until a slush of snow went flying towards us, drenching our gear and clothes. I broke away, shivering, and glared at Christian and Adrian, who were on the ground laughing their heads off. Without thinking, I reached down towards the snow and grabbed a fistful in each hand, then threw it as hard as I could at their laughing faces. It hit them hard and they fell back with an, "OOF!"

I giggled and turned back to Dimitri to give him one more peck before we gathered up our skiing gear and headed towards the lodge. By the time we got there, I was nearly freezing to death, so Dimitri led me to one of the couches and put a blanket over me and pulled me to his chest. I relaxed into his touch and enjoyed the warmth his body let out.

We still had a few hours more of skiing, so while we were taking our break, I decided to check up on CC and Jared. I called Lissa on her cell.

"Hey Rose," Lissa answered on the first ring. "Jared's fine. CC's fine. The twins are fine."

I smiled. Even though the bond didn't work two ways, Lissa could still read my mind.

"Thanks, Lissa," I commented. "We'll be there at about five. Ha, I still have to teach your husband how to ski."

She laughed. "Well, good luck with that, Rose. Aleyna's asking how Adrian is."

I rolled my eyes. "He's doing better then Christian...I think. I have to teach him how to ski, too." I heard Aleyna chuckle in the background.

"Katherine's just woke up, and she's crying. Gotta go stop her before she wakes up Andre or Jared," Lissa said. "We'll see you later, Rose. Have fun!"

"Okay, bye," I echoed, hanging up the phone and tucking it into my pocket. A few minutes later, Dimitri and I decided to go back outside. We found Adrian and Christian talking outside, clutching the railing of the porch, struggling to stay up.

I threw my scarf and gloves on and walked over to them.

"Alright, guys," I started, "I guess I'm teaching you how to ski."

They gave me 'are-you-crazy' looks so I rolled my eyes at them and motioned for them to come to me. They scrambled over to me and breathed heavily as they grasped both my arms to keep strait. Dimitri was looking over at us with amused eyes and I glared at him. Later, he was going through _hell_ with he being my slave for the rest of the trip.

I taught Christian and Adrian a few tricks to keep standing strait and moving forward, but over time, they never got it. I got so frustrated, I almost ripped my head out.

"UGH!" I exclaimed, throwing the ski poles I had been holding to the side. "You guys are horrible! Nobody could teach you how to ski!"

Christian and Adrian looked at each other and Christian nodded. I tilted my head to the side in confusion as they got up by themselves and skied over to me smoothly, as if they were pros. What the-

"ADRIAN IVASHKOV AND CHRISTIAN FUCKING OZERA!" I yelled, wiggling out of the skis and stomping over to them. "So I spent two hours teaching you how to fail miserably at something you already know what to do?"

Dimitri as on the snow, laughing so hard he was clutching his sides. I shot him a glare and turned back to Adrian and Christian.

"OH THAT DOES IT!" I screamed, grasping two snowballs from the ground and throwing it at their faces as hard as I could. They were taken aback at first, but then they smirked and began throwing snowballs at me. I dodged, but barely missed one, and shouted, "Come on, comrade! Join in the war! Throw some snowballs!"

Dimitri gladly accepted and grabbed a handful of snow, throwing it at me, sufficiently hitting my side. I wiped the cold and numbness off my face and fumed at him.

"I didn't mean at me, Belikov! I meant at the evil blood-sucking Moroi we call our friends!"

He chuckled and smiled. "Whatever you say, Roza."

So from there we had a snowball fight that lasted about an hour. It was so much fun because we built fortresses made of the hard snow and ice. Dimitri and I's was extra tall, because he was 6'6", 6'7", but we both were on our bellies so it didn't really matter. The snow formed a layer of thickness around us. It was about six feet long with a stash of extra snowballs we used to throw from inside the fort.

Christian and Adrian's was impressive, but not as impressive as ours. They had a lumpy fort with tall walls and a little peep hole to see for any activity. We were taking this fight so seriously, we spent more time on our forts then actually throwing snowballs at each other. There was a piece of thick ice separating our forts, which sucked because we would all slip if we wanted to attack the other's fort. But the worst is, Christian had melted some snow and let it fall onto the ice, so it became more slippery. Ugh. At these times, I wish I had an element like Moroi do.

After about forty-five minutes of fighting, Christian and Adrian gave up. Dimitri and I had successfully landed a few good hits on them. One snowball that had been thrown by Christian had grazed my temple, but I ducked in time and threw a snowball at him, which hit his cheek.

When the sun started to set, we decided to head back to the cabin. It was snowing, so by the time we got back, the front porch was almost flooded with snow. All the babies except for Jared and Katherine were asleep, so I grabbed Jared and fed him. Then, I burped him and his eyes started to get droopy. I laid him down on his crib and he fell asleep. I kissed CC on the cheek and led Dimitri to our room.

"So," he started, "what am I going to do as your _slave_?"

I had gotten a few ideas when we had been skiing, so I was well prepared.

"Well I've got a few things planned," I breathed, my fingers trailing up his chest. I felt him shiver under my touch and I smiled widely. "But you'll have to wait 'till tomorrow."

For the first time ever, Dimitri Belikov pouted. I couldn't believe it myself.

"Tomorrow's our anniversary," I reminded him. "So we'll have to make it _extra_ special."

Clearly speechless, Dimitri just nodded. I smirked at him then changed into a pair of mint pajama pants and a white long sleeved shirt. I left my hair down, mostly because it was too cold to tie it up. I closed my eyes and fell into a great slumber in Dimitri's arms. But about thirty minutes later, I woke up and found that I couldn't sleep anymore. I tried squeezing my eyes closed, but it didn't work. So I shimmied myself out of my god's strong hold and went downstairs. I looked up at the clock, which read 11:39 PM. So I crept down the stairs where the lounge light was on. Curiously, I walked over and found Christian and Lissa watching tv.

"Hey," I greeted, still a little groggy. They turned to me and smiled.

"Hi," Lissa said. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"It's way to cold," I complained, plopping down on the love seat.

"Don't you just wish at these times, the space heater Jacob Black would be here?" Lissa joked.

Christian and I looked at Lissa, then shook our heads.

"What?" she muttered. "Twilight's okay I guess..."

"Anyways," Christian interrupted, "We have a surprise for you."

I raised my eyebrows at them. "What? You bought me a heater? You got me a puppy named Bert?"

Christian rolled his eyes. "Tell her, Liss."

Lissa couldn't stop herself from smiling. "I know it's your and Dimitri's anniversary tomorrow, and I thought you guys wanted to be alone or something. So since Adrian has connections, we've booked you guys a room at that hotel a couple of minutes away. All four of us will watch the kids, so don't worry about it."

"Lissa..." I shook my head. "No. I really appreciate it though, but I think I'll miss CC and Jared too much. And how about feeding Jared? You can't feed him unless I'm here."

"Rose, come on," Christian reasoned. "Lissa has that formula that's just like breast milk, so you won't have to worry. And tomorrow's your anniversary, so make the best out of it and have fun."

Even though I really wanted to, I still disagreed. "You guys really don't have to do this. Honestly, I'm fine celebrating our anniversary here."

Lissa smirked. "But there's a heater in each hotel room. And we've booked you guys the master bedroom, with those fancy pillow chocolates and champagne...and thick walls." She said the last thing with emphasis.

"Yeah, Rose," Christian continued. "And plus, Dimitri already knows about it so...it's not like you have a choice."

Wow. Always thinking ahead. I guess everything was already planned. Christian, Lissa, Aleyna, and Adrian would watch over the babies. Dimitri and I would spend the whole entire day together, and _just_ together, not with any disturbances.

"Alright," I agreed, standing up and heading back up the stairs. "Goodnight, mischievous Moroi creatures. Thanks again."

* * *

**Mmm, wouldn't it be heaven if Dimitri was your slave? Yummy! **

**OH YES, I forgot to mention. I'm probably made a twitter account for my stories called REAL_IHeartVA. So go check it out if you wanna know when I'm going to UD soon, or for sneak peeks of new stories. :) **


	45. Sharpie

**Hey guyz! Sorry this chapter took awhile. I was trying to make it really...you know. There's a really M **M scene **in here and it will be marked! Oh ya, and go to my poll to vote on the title to the sequel!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and settle. Last night flew by quickly and after talking to Lissa and Christian, I had snuggled up into Dimitri and was sleeping like a baby before my head had even hit the pillow. But I didn't have to think about last night; I only had to focus on today. Today was Dimitri and I's first anniversary, and I was determined on making it the best it could be. We would be alone for the whole day and nighttime, which gave us the advantage to reenact our honeymoon.

"Morning," I smiled lazily, as Dimitri opened his brown eyes and pulled me closer to his chest.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he hefted me up so I was straddling his chest and brought his lips up to mine. I relaxed into the kiss and brought my arms to the sides of his neck. His hand grazed the fabric of my shirt, turning it up in the corners to reveal a part of my bare hip. Before it could even get more intimate, I pulled away and smirked. He scrunched his eyebrows together tried to bring me down to him again. I rolled my eyes and got off of him.

"That wasn't fair, Roza," he husked in a raspy voice.

I smirked. "The world's not fair, comrade," I replied. "And you seem to have forgotten that you_ are_ my slave, so I get to do whatever I want with you."

A low growl escaped his throat. I shushed it by given him a big, wet kiss then jumped of the bed, taking him with me. We went to the babies' room and found they weren't there. Lissa had left a note saying she had already brought them downstairs. So we went hand in hand to the kitchen, stopping every few seconds to steal a quick kiss. When we finally made it, Lissa and Aleyna were cleaning the dishes already, but there was a spot for Dimitri and I still set on the table.

"HEY!" Lissa squealed, hugging both of us. "Happy anniversary! I can't believe you guys have been married a year! It seemed so much longer."

I laughed. "Me neither."

Dimitri and I exchanged loving looks then went over to where CC and Jared were. I picked up CC as Dimitri picked up Jared.

"Good morning, angel," I greeted, kissing her cheek.

She gave me one of her wide smiles then put her arms around my neck. "G'morning, Mama."

I nuzzled her head and said, "Daddy and I are going to be gone for the day, okay? Do you think you can stay here with Auntie Lissa and Uncle Chris?"

She nodded her head and hugged me. "Will Uncle Adri and Auntie 'Leyna be here, too?"

I beamed down at her. "Of course, CC. There's no fun without Uncle Adri and Auntie 'Leyna smacking some sense into him."

She clapped her small hands and giggled. "Okay, Mama. Have fun with, Daddy!"

I kissed her again then put her down on the ground. I reached for Jared and placed a light kiss on his soft cheek. He looked up at me with a blank expression and blinked his eyes for a few seconds. I laughed and snuggled him into my chest.

"Hi," Aleyna walked into the kitchen, heading towards Dimitri and I. "Happy anniversary!"

I smirked and reached in to give her a half-body hug, since I was still holding Jared. Then she went over to hug Dimitri. She swiveled around when she was done and scooped CC from the floor.

"When are you guys leaving?" she asked.

"As soon as possible," Dimitri announced, looking at the clock. "Let's check in at the hotel first, then get something to eat."

I nodded solemnly and gave Jared to Lissa. "Where are the two douche bags?"

She rolled her eyes. "They're out front shoveling some snow out of the walkway."

"Good for them," I chuckled. Dimitri and I ate a quick breakfast consisting of cereal, milk, and some fruit since we hadn't stocked up the cabin yet. Aleyna said they would go grocery shopping once we left. Fifteen minutes later, I pulled Dimitri upstairs. I packed my bag for one night's worth of clothes, but it wasn't like I was even going to wear them. So I made the clothes for tomorrow when we went back. I packed my sexiest pair of lingerie then went to take a shower. I stood inside for a few minutes, letting the warm water drip of my body, then washed myself good. After, I dressed in some lacy black underwear and a cute, beige asymmetrical long sleeved dress that ended about mid-thigh. I wore ankle-length leggings, then put on a pair of UGG boots. I curled the tips of my hair a little, then applied a thick coat of eyeliner and clear lipgloss. To complete my look, I added a few gold bracelets and a pendant. God, I felt like such a doll.

When I came out, Dimitri was in front of me in and instant and crushed his lips to mine. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, until we finally had to pull away and gasp for air.

"You look amazing, Roza," he whispered.

I smirked. "I know."

While he took a quick shower, I went back downstairs and put our one bag in the car. Then, I went back inside where he was standing in the family room, looking as godly as ever. He was wearing a white polo shirt, and a pair of beige slacks. His hair was tied slightly at the back of his neck, but loose strands were still falling off. I smiled and took his hands as we went to the others to say goodbye.

"Have a good time," Lissa permitted, giving me a big squeeze. The others said goodbye, and the smart ass Christian remarked to not have too much fun or else we might have a boat load of babies coming once again. That earned him a slap in the back, but it was true. I did NOT want anymore babies. Two was too much already.

"Bye, CC," I kissed her cheek lightly. "I love you. Be good, okay? Follow Auntie Lissa and everyone else, and watch over Jared."

She nodded. "'Kay, Mama. I will. Love you."

I handed her over to Dimitri, as he gave me Jared.

"Bye, bye, Mini-Dimitri," I joked, playing with his fingers. "I love you."

We all said our final goodbyes once again and Dimitri and I were off to the hotel, which was only a few miles away.

Once we got there, I was grieving sex so much that I practically fell out of the passenger seat.

Dimitri chuckled. "Calm down, Roza. We still have to check in."

I mumbled to myself and followed him as he led me to the check-in desk, where a skinny, slightly curvy, dhampir was typing away on the keyboard. She looked up once we stepped in front of her, and her eyes widened. But she wasn't looking at something from behind us, no, it was Dimitri. Dimitri didn't seem to see anything, but I could tell he was also curious.

"Dimka?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side. What? Did this girl know Dimitri? Now that her head was fully up, I could see her features. And I had to admit, she was super pretty. She had light brown hair that fell just bellow her shoulders, and pure gray eyes. She looked about twenty three or twenty four.

Dimitri gave her a weird look. The girl grinned, showing off her perfect white teeth.

"You do not remember me?" the girl didn't speak English that well, and had a faint Russian accent. "It's me. Angela Montikov. From St. Basil's. Sure you'd remember me, Dimka!"

Realization crept upon Dimitri's face as his lips turns up in a big grin. This Angela girl walked around her desk and gave Dimitri a big hug. I glared as his arms snuck around her tiny waist. I didn't even know who this girl was, but if she had her hands on Dimitri, I knew I wouldn't like her.

"It's been forever, Angie!" he cried, burying his face in her strait hair. Suddenly, Angela caught sight of me, pulled away from Dimitri and smiled.

"Who is this?" she asked, giving me a warm smile. "I am Angela, by the way. Dimka and I were best friends when we were at St. Basil's, that's how I know him."

I gave her a fake smile. "I'm Rose Hathaway." I chose to use Hathaway because I wanted to see where 'Angela' was leading to.

Dimitri lifted his eyebrows at me, but didn't say a word. "It's good to see you again, Angela. It really is."

"Same here, Dimka," she said. "You don't know how sad I was when I found out you had left Russia to teach at the Academy here in Montana."

He nodded his head and sighed, "I'm sorry about that, Angie. But how come you are here now, instead of Russia?"

Angela shrugged. "Russia was getting old, I guess. And I really wanted to come here to the States."

Dimitri nodded, "Well maybe we could catch up some time."

My eyes were burning with flames. I was mad, and this time I had a reason.

"How about tonight?" she questioned, making her away back to her desk.

Dimitri looked at me then back at her. "I'm sorry, but today is mine and Rose's anniversary. I was looking forward to spending time with her tonight."

I saw a shot of pain in her eyes, but she quickly blinked it away and smiled. "Well I am very happy for you two. Your all checked in in room 45, level 2. It was really nice seeing you again, Dimka. Call down if you need help, honestly."

"Thank you," Dimitri said, leaning over the desk to give her one last hug. Then he put his arm around my waist and led me to the elevator. The short trip up to level two was short, but awkward and silent. I didn't feel like saying anything, mostly because I had a feeling that this 'Angela' was more then Dimitri's best friend. They had history, and it was my job to find out what it was.

Once we reached our room, Dimitri's lips attacked mine as he pushed me against the door, shutting it closed. My figure was still, not moving a figure, and certainly not kissing back. I didn't feel in the mood for sex anymore. Dimitri sensed this and pulled away.

"What's wrong, Roza?" he asked, looking at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Nothing," I lied. "Everything's fine."

Dimitri knew I was lying, and pulled his body of mine so we were about a foot apart, but he was still holding my hands in his. I looked down to the ground, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Roza," he whispered softly, tucking a strand of loose hair behind my ear. "Angela and I were just friends. Best friends to the most. I love you, and only you."

I shook my head. "There's so many lies behind those words, Dimitri. I saw her face when you told her about our anniversary. Tell me the truth now, please. I promise I won't be mad."

He looked hesitant. Then he muttered, "Okay, I'll tell you."

He pulled me towards the bed and sat down. I sat down next to him, not on his lap because this was serious.

"Before I came here," Dimitri started, "I went to St. Basil's Academy, and graduated from there. Angela Montikov was my best friend, and she always was. I didn't see her as anything else, but apparently she did. So after Ivan died, I was crushed. He was my other best friend, besides Angela. She comforted me and stayed by my side, and then one day, she kissed me unexpectedly. I didn't know what to do, but I put all my emotions into that kiss. My hurt, the pain I had caused, how I had killed my best friend. I figured she'd take me away from all those horrible memories. So it was then we started thinking of each other as more then friends.

"But the day I decided to leave Baia, I left without telling anybody. I only told my family. Angela went paranoid, trying to call me every night, but I didn't pick up. I didn't know what came over me, really. So I guess in her case, I never ended our relationship. But that has long faded, Roza. I love you, and it will always be you. I have a you, a beautiful daughter, and a newborn son. What else could I ask for?"

I hadn't realized I had been crying. This was so NOT the kind of story you would want to hear on your anniversary. I wiped my hot tears away quickly as Dimitri pulled me to his chest.

"Is that all?" I asked flatly.

He nodded.

"Okay," I sighed. "I'm OK. It's just that I thought all the drama ended when Christian killed Tasha. But now you ex as to show up, too? Why can't this just end!"

He chuckled softly. "How I wish, Roza. I wish it were just you and me alone in the world for our anniversary. Just a day alone with you and nobody else except our children would be my last wish before I die."

I climbed onto his lap carefully and straddled him, placing my arms round his neck.

"I _am_ sorry, Rose," he compromised. "Today was supposed to be about me and you. I promise I will forget about Angela."

I kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away a second later. "It's not your fault Dimitri. I think I overreacted a little. You haven't seen her in so many years, and she just wanted to catch up with you. She seemed nice enough, comrade. I guess...I guess I could go on without beating her to a pulp. And I won't get jealous anymore, I promise."

He smiled and kissed me once more.

"Thank you, Roza," he muttered.

*****M SCENE (SCROLL DOWN TO NEXT BOLD)*****

I kissed him again, ten times harder this time. I grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled his head closer to mine. The kiss was ferocious and wanting, and that urge for sex inside me grew bigger. But I wanted to make things interesting. He _was_ my slave...

I jumped out of his lap almost too quickly and a low growl escaped his throat. I giggled (I know, me giggle? The things this man did to me). I walked slowly over to my bag and pulled out some duck tape and rope I had brought. His eyes widened and I nodded, smirking.

"Lie down in the middle of the bed, and take off your clothes," I ordered huskily. He did so, his eyes on me the whole entire time.

"I thought no more babies, Roza," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want this or not?" One of the things I loved about being shadow-kissed and a dhampir was that I could have sex after I just recently gave birth. Since I was shadow-kissed, I didn't have to wait six months to have sex like mortals. When Lissa brought me back, she had healed so much of me that I almost never got sick, unless it was morning sickness.

Dimitri wagged his eyebrows at me then took of his shirt slowly. My jaw dropped as he revealed his muscular chest and arms that were bulging with muscle. I wanted him, I _needed_ him. He unzipped his pants and took of his boxers so he was completely naked. Then he laid down on the bed, eagerly waiting for me. I walked over to him, ever so slowly, the rope and duck tape clutched in my hand tightly. His eyes were watching me as I cut a piece of the rope and tied one end to his hand, and the other end to the farther right bedpost. I did the same thing with his other hand and his feet so he couldn't move. He struggled a little bit, since I had tied the rope good. A low smile light my face.

His eyes were still adorning me as I climbed onto the bed on all fours, like a tigress. My hair was like a curtain, surrounding my face thoroughly.

Carefully, I straddled his chest and let my hands roam free across the plains of his muscles. I felt him tense up and I smiled. I felt his erection on my inner thigh, which made my smile grow even bigger. Slowly, I tugged on the bottom of my dress and brought it up and over my head slowly. He growled, trying to free his hands, but he couldn't. I tossed the dress to the side and slide of leggings, then kicked off my boots so I was only in my black panties. I flipped my hair to the side sexily and scrunched my shoulders to squeeze my breasts together, giving him a show.

"R-Roza..." he stumbled. I put my finger to his lips, but refused to kiss him.

His erection was bulging through his pants, so I decided to turn it up a notch. I unclasped my bra and let it fall down. I held my breasts in my hands and gave it a tight squeeze. I bent down slowly and gave him a light kiss. He opened his mouth for more, but I pulled away just as quickly. Then, I let my breasts go free out of my hands and bounce up and down freely. His eyes widened and I grinned. I bent and stuck my chest out so he could reach them. He started with big fat kisses on my hard nipple, then swirled his tongue alone the tilt. I moaned in pleasure as he made his way up my neck, suckling on my collarbone.

Then, I slide my very small underwear off so we were both completely naked.

"Please, Roza. Let me free," Dimitri begged.

I shook my head. "You've been naughty, Dimitri."

I put my hands on each side of his face and gave him a big kiss. He ran his tongue down my bottom lip, asking for entrance, which I accepted without an answer. Our tongues started to do their own war.

I ran my hands down his stomach and to his erection. I stroked it then put it to the tip of my entrance. Then, I slid him into me. We both moaned in pleasure as his hips started to thrust into me with me following in his lead. Our hips both colliding with one another, in perfect rhythm.

"Roza..." he growled, "I need to touch you."

I shook my head and continued my thrusting. We were both about to reach our high point, when he shockingly broke out of the rope and roamed his hands on my body. I opened my mouth to let out a small whimper as he flipped us over and started thrusting into me like there was no tomorrow.

"Dimitri!" I called out. He kissed he hard. So hard that I felt like they could fall off any minute. He grabbed my breast and started kneading them. He bite on my nipple and I screamed. He pulled out of me as he perched me up against the backboard of the bed. Then, he spread my legs out in front of him and kissed his way up my thigh. I could feel my wetness as he stuck his tongue inside me, sucking on my entrance.

I swore as he started to feel me up. I flipped us over one more time as I massaged his hard erection. We started another round and found ourselves cherished in a bliss of ecstasy.

I lay down on his light sweated chest. He kissed the top of my head and stroked my cheek.

"I love you, Roza," he whispered.

I smiled. "I love you too, Dimitri."

*****OK, NOW YOU COULD LOOK!*****

We both got dressed then kissed some more, until we finally decided to get something to eat. I brushed my crazy hair and put it into a tight ponytail. I looked into the mirror, reapplying my makeup, when I saw the hickey on me neck. Shit. It was so noticeable, you could have circled it with a black sharpie and everything! I went into my bag once again and wounded a scarf around my neck so it wasn't visible.

Once I was ready, I grabbed Dimitri's hand and we went downstairs. Angela was still there, reading a magazine, and waved up at us when we excited the elevator. She smiled sweetly at us then went back to reading her magazine. I wasn't as cautious of her as before, but I was still pretty uneasy about her.

Dimitri noticed me looking and grabbed the palm of my hand, giving it a reassuring kiss. I smiled and we went out to the car.

* * *

**Haha, hoped you liked it! Oh ya, and ANGELA will be in the sequel. She's a mystery...that's for sure. And she's going to appear a lot! You guess...can she be trusted, or not?**

**Go to my profile to and vote in my poll please! Thanks and REVIEW! **


	46. Cookie Monster

**Hello everyone! God, it's been so long since I've updated, eh? Well I have a semi-long chapter for you, and its kinda dramatic. I know most of you will probably not like the ending, but I promise that you'll find out sooon enough!**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in Dimitri's arms. It was about noon time, and I was still pretty tired from last night's lovemaking sessions. We had went out to dinner at this fancy restaurant a few blocks away. Then, we got a little wasted and bought two bottles of champagne for when we got back to the hotel. It was really worth it, if I said so myself. A night of passion and lust with just us two was heaven.

We were too lazy to get out of bed and get some breakfast, so Dimitri called up room service and ordered a buffet for me. I was starving. The restaurant last night only had those little entrees that you needed a magnifying glass to see. Seriously, it only took two bites for me to finish that thing.

I looked at the menu, my mouth watering at every picture. I ordered eggs benedict, bacon, and pancakes with extra whipped cream. Once Dimitri hung up, we started to fix up the room a little bit so it wouldn't look like animals had attacked it. The pillows were thrown halfway across the room, the wall had some scratches on them, a little glass figure was smashed, the sheets were crumpled and shoved under the bed, and the floor was wet in the bathroom. I was pretty sure we had had sex in every inch of this room. We did everything we could do to make it look presentable just as there was a knock at the door. A boy no younger then me delivered our food and I consumed every crumb of it rather quickly.

I was eager to go see CC and Jared again, so I gathered all our things and we left the room. We reached the lobby in a few minutes, and there was no sight of Angela. At this point, I didn't know what to think of her. She was a mystery, and I couldn't trust her. She reminded me slightly of Tasha. I tried to trust Tasha, but then looked were that led. But Angela had a past that I didn't know about, and Dimitri seemed to have faith in her. I mean she seemed fine with Dimitri and I, but then again so was Tasha, until she threatened to break us up. I was confused. I had promised Dimitri that I wouldn't get jealous. I guess I had to believe in him that he would only love me. But the thing that struck me was that why would he leave Russia without telling Angela? I was thinking there was a whole backstory to their relationship, and it was my job to find out what it was.

Just on cue, Angela jogged into the lobby panting heavily, wearing a pair of black running pants and a red sports bra. A thin layer of sweat adorned her body and a few strands of hair were stuck to her neck. You could tell from just seeing her that she was out for a jog. Typical dhampir. I clenched my teeth, breathing out of my nose. Dimitri squeezed my hand as Angela caught sight of us and walked over.

"Hey Rose, Dimitri," she greeted, bringing a bottle of water to her lips, then placing it on a nearby table. "Checking out already?"

Dimitri nodded. "Yes. We have to meet up with some friends."

She smiled at me. "Well I hope you two enjoyed you stay. It was really nice meeting you, Rose. And seeing you again, Dimka. Do you guys live at Court?"

"Yeah," I answered. "My charge is Lissa Dragomir, so we don't really have a choice."

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Wow. Really? The last Dragomir? I heard from somewhere that she's going to be the new queen. You must be a really good guardian then, Rose."

I grinned. And for once, it wasn't a fake one.

"Thanks," I responded. "So why are you working here instead of being a guardian?"

She shrugged. "It's complicated. Something happened and I couldn't get my promise mark."

I felt Dimitri tense up. What was happening? Maybe it was just cold air.

"Oh," I replied. "Well do you still want to be a guardian?" I couldn't help but asking.

She nodded then grinned. "Of course I do. I run three miles every morning then come back here. I've petitioned myself to get my promise mark and become an official guardian."

"How do you do that?" I asked. Wow, I hadn't known I was actually making conversation with her.

"Easy," she said quickly. "First you have to make sure your really ready, like you have to train really hard and stuff. Then you notify the Court that you'd like to get your promise mark because you either didn't finish at the Academy or something else. Then from there you just have to take a normal trial, like I'm sure you did. If you pass, then you'll receive your mark and wait until a Moroi calls claim for you."

"Wow," I muttered. "When's your trial?"

"In two weeks," she answered. "So I'll probably see you guys at Court or something."

I grinned. "Maybe. Well, uh, we'll see you later, I guess."

"Okay," she nodded her head. "Bye."

Dimitri said his quiet goodbyes and we were on the road. I had underestimated Angela. She was pretty cool if you talked to her. I wasn't suddenly transformed into Team Angela, but I thought she was okay, for one of Dimitri's exes.

The short trip back to the cabin was silent and a bit awkward. Dimitri didn't talk. He only had his jaw clenched and his hands gripped firmly on the wheel. From my point of view, he looked either deep in thought, or angry.

"You okay?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I was afraid that he wouldn't respond, but indeed he did.

"I'm fine," he replied with a set jaw. We pulled up to the Ivashkov cabin and I jumped out of the car just as Lissa and everybody else came running out. CC came running to me and jumped, pulling me into a big hug.

"Mama!" I shouted. "I missed you!"

I smiled. "I missed you too, CC. Did you behave?"

She nodded. "I did! And Uncle Adrian made cookies for me!"

I let out a hearty laugh. "That's good, cookie monster." Then, CC caught sight of Dimitri coming out of the car and dashed over to him. "DADDY!"

Aleyna, carrying Jared, walked over to me and gave me a small hug before handing him over.

"Hi, Jared," I cooed. "Did you have fun?"

He stared at me with knowing eyes and I toyed with his curled fingers.

"Rose!" Lissa hugged me. "It's good to have you back. Come on, let's go inside. Christian's got your bags!" She snapped her fingers and pointed Christian to the trunk of the car. He rolled his eyes and slouched his way over.

I let out a small chuckle and grabbed Lissa's hand. "So where's Katherine and Andre?"

"Inside sleeping," she answered. "As usual. So...tell me all about the anniversary!"

"It was...satisfying." I said proudly. "Listen, I think I should go unpack then Dimitri and I'll meet you guys downstairs for lunch, 'kay?"

She nodded and let of my hand. Christian dropped off our bags in our room and gave us a joking salute before leaving. I placed Jared down on our bed and CC was busy jumping around, being hyper.

While I was unpacking our things, Dimitri sat down on the bed quietly, staring at the blank wall. I tilted my head at him. His behavior had been unreadable lately. Then again, when was I able to read his expressions?

I sighed then dropped the shirt I was holding to sit down on his lap. He snapped back to life and clenched his jaw. I wound my arms around his neck and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

"Tell me what's wrong." I said softly.

"Nothing," he stated.

I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "I could tell that something's going on with you, Dimitri. And don't even try to hide it."

He shook his head. "Rose, please. I'm just tired from the trip."

I smirked. "Come on, comrade. I can tell that you're lying." I kissed his cheek and leaned forward. "Tell me."

"Seriously, Rose." He warned.

I jolted back in surprise, raising both my eyebrows. "What? All I want to do is see if anyth-

He sighed, but more of a sigh of frustration. "I told you, Rose. _Nothing_ is wrong. Now please, stop it." He said that with so much force that it stunned me. But also in some way, it had hurt me as well. He never talked to me like that, and when something was wrong with him, he usually opened up to me. No, scratch that, he _always _opened up to me.

I recoiled and winced at his words, unwinding myself from his touch. He looked surprised at first, but I just shook my head.

"If your ready," I whispered coldly, "then I'm always going to be here to talk. I'm your wife, Dimitri. Somebody you could tell absolutely anything to. And if you're just going to talk to me like that, then what's the point?" He stared at me, his eyes frozen in place. I blinked my eyes twice, then looked away, turning towards the door.

"I'll be downstairs," I told him wearily. I left the room without another glance back. I couldn't believe it. Whatever was captivating Dimitri like that was horrid. There _was _something in his mind that he didn't want to tell me.

"Where's Dimitri?" Aleyna asked once I got to the kitchen.

I shrugged. "He's still upstairs. Said he's gonna finish unpacking first."

Everybody nodded their head and went back to their individual conversations. I stared at the empty place in front of me. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Excuse me," I said, pushing back my chair so I could stand up. "I'm not really hungry. We ate before we left. Um, I think I'm gonna run to the store to get something."

"What do you need to get?" Christian asked. "We went to the store yesterday."

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked, her eyebrows furrowed. She clearly saw that there was something wrong with me.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. I just need to go for a run."

Before anybody could answer, I left the room. I grabbed my jacket and scarf and slipped on some boots.

"Mama?" a tiny voice said. I turned around and found CC looking up at me with big eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Just going out, CC." I said to her calmly.

"Can I come?" she asked.

I looked down at her with beaming eyes. "Where's your daddy?"

"He's still upstairs with Jared," she said. "Do you want me to ask him to come?"

I smiled weakly. "It's alright, CC. Sure you could come."

I slipped on her coat and everything else until we finally stepped out into the wintery snow. She clasped my hand tightly and I squeezed back. I lead us slowly through the tangled but free woods until we finally hit the icy sidewalk. I felt CC shiver and I pulled her closer to me.

All I needed right now was to clear my mind. Kind of kinky after an anniversary getaway, eh? It was just the fact that Dimitri had been acting weird lately. Ever since we had left the hotel, he had suddenly vanished from his normal form. He wasn't the warm, soft Dimitri that loved to talk with me. Instead, he was cooped up inside himself.

"Mama?" CC whispered.

"Hm?"

"I'm cold." She said, hugging my leg tightly.

I knelt down and she jumped into my arms. I continued walking while carrying her. She snuggled close to me and my jacket. In the distance, I could see a line of stores coming forward. Maybe one of them had a decent heater. I was growing a little bit cold, too.

Once we reached the little town, I went inside a mini bakery. The scent of sweet scones and pastries hit me. CC jumped out of my arms and looked at the window of varied sweets.

I ordered us some cookies and donuts and hot chocolate. It was pretty warm inside, so we decided to eat in there.

"Cookies!" CC squealed happily. "I love cookies!"

I let out a lifeless life. "And I love donuts."

While she munched on her cookies like a monster, my phone started to vibrate. I pulled it out and read the caller ID. I expected it to be Dimitri, but instead it was Lissa. I flipped the phone open and answered it.

"Hey Liss," I greeted, dipping a piece of my chocolate glazed donut into my hot chocolate then taking a big bite.

"Rose!" she exasperated. "Where have you been? It's almost been two hours!"

I looked at my watch. Aw shit.

"Shit." I muttered. "Sorry, sorry! Um, CC and I are at this bakery place in town."

"Thank god! We were getting worried. Oh yeah, and I also called because Dimitri told me that Jared's getting hungry."

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name. "Oh, okay. We'll take a cab back the cabin. See you in a few."

I hung up my phone and waited until CC was done drowning herself in cookies and hot chocolate. Then, we both piled into a cab and drove back to the cabin. We went inside quickly, because it was way to cold outside.

I found Aleyna, Adrian, Christian, Lissa, Katherine, and Andre in the den watching tv. Lissa looked up at my entrance and smiled.

"Jared's in the kitchen with Dimitri," she told me.

Great. For once, I wasn't in the mood to see Dimitri, and that was a real shocker.

CC jumped in between Adrian and Aleyna and started watching whatever program was on. I gave them one last look before entering the kitchen. Dimitri was there, looking out the window and Jared was in his little carrier. He didn't give me one look as I entered. I quickly grabbed Jared and breastfed him. I didn't care if anybody walked in or anything.

Once he was done, I pulled on my shirt and burped him before he fell into a restless sleep.

Just as I was about to leave, I stared at Dimitri for a few seconds then turned away, heading towards the door.

"Rose." His firm voice stopped me.

"What?" I asked blandly.

"Where did you and CC go?"

I looked at him emotionlessly, when it truth, there was a thousand emotions running inside me.

"None of your concern," I said through gritted teeth. His face was pained for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

"But Roza-

I interrupted him. "If you can't tell me stuff, why should I?" I left the room with a frozen Dimitri in place.

I wanted to scream my head off. Literally. I stomped into the den, letting out a dreaded huff. Everybody's eyes drifted from the tv to me.

"You okay, little dhampir?" Adrian asked.

"Just peachy." A hint of sarcasm was in my voice. I plopped down in the armchair next to Lissa.

"You don't seem okay, Rosie." Christian teased.

"I swear to god, Christian. If you call me that one more time, I will rip your freaking balls out and I'll make sure you'll never have children again."

Christian and Lissa looked terrified. I rolled my eyes and turned away.

"Now I know there's really something wrong with her." Aleyna emitted. "I'm getting kind of tired. See you guys tomorrow."

Her and Adrian left, Adrian muttering something about how my attitude was especially monstrous today. I growled silently and perched my feet up on the coffee table.

"Mama, I'm tired." CC moaned, rubbing her droopy eyes.

"We'll take her to bed." Lissa offered, rocking a sleeping Andre.

"Thanks." I said. I hugged Lissa and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Night."

After they left, I plopped down into the bigger sofa and laid my head on the armrest. Just then, I heard some shuffling as somebody walked in. I craned my head and found Dimitri coming out of the kitchen with a sleeping Jared in his arms. I looked at him with wanting eyes, but I knew I had to resist it. He too looked at me with sorrow. We stayed there staring at each other for quite a while, until he finally spoke.

"Are you coming to bed?" he asked.

I bit my lip and hesitantly shook my head.

"I think I'll sleep here tonight." I choked out.

I saw the pain in his eyes and it was unbearable. I always went to bed with him and we were never apart at nighttime. Not once.

But I didn't want to be with this new Dimitri. There was something going on in his head, and I really wanted to help him. I did. But if he was going to push me away like that, then what was the point?

"Goodnight, Roza." he whispered coldly. He gave me one last longing look before going upstairs.

I didn't cry, even though I really wanted to. My heart was aching for him, but something told me to keep my distance.

I cuddled up in the bed-like sofa. I didn't care that I was still in my clothes. I didn't hive a shit about anything right now except my family. Maybe this was a sign that Dimitri and I were drifting apart. Maybe not. But it wad definitely something.

* * *

**Sorry about the cliffy! But I'll try to update soon. No guarantees! Vote on the poll in my profile! Thanks and review!**


	47. AN Sorry! Important!

Hey guys.

I know, I know. You have a big reason to be mad at me and I get if you want to stone me to death right now. But I had my reasons, too. I mean, I have my twins with me and they sure are a load to handle. And we moved back to the US, so that's been something, too.

You're probably wondering where this story is heading. Well, I once told you I'd never give up on this story, and I vow to keep that promise. I want to finish this story and get on to the sequel thus to finish my other stories that are waiting. On my last announcement I said I would update in 2011. Yeah, well it's been 2011 for two months now and I think it's time for me to settle down and get back to writing for you guys. Things have _finally _settled down her at home so I have some free time. I have some of the chapter done, but I have to re-read the past chapters to mark where I was heading. And trust me, there will be a HUGE twist to the story. But you must never forget the two lovers of this story: Rose and Dimitri.

I hope that in the next chapter, when Dimitri explains everything, you guys won't get mad at me for doing this. It will be something big, but remember that Rose and Dimitri's love is strong and nothing will ever stand in the way. Someone has already guessed what happened and I've already gotten a few complaints. I mean, come on. You haven't even given me the chance to write it and you say it's going to ruin my story? I'm sorry if I sound like an ass right now, but it just annoys me.

Oh, and I have another piece of news for you guys. To make sure I update more, I have my step-sister, Patrice, helping me out with this story. She's an _amazing _writer so I really hope you believe in her as much as I do. She's 15 and she's already on board for helping me out with this story. She has a lot of writing experience, maybe even more then me. She'll write from time on and don't worry, I've already told her what's gonna happen. I'm not _fully _handing this story over to her, but know her now as a co-writer, I guess. If you put it that way.

So yeah, I guess that's pretty much it. There's really nothing else I could tell you guys except for I'm sorry again. I really am. I hope you haven't given up on me nor this story. Because it is very much alive. I promise, swear, cross my heart it is. I promise I'll continue with the next chapter tomorrow. And don't doubt Patrice. She's _amazing _so no comment.

xoxo, Meg


	48. Can You Keep a Secret?

**Hello everyone! So yes, I am back with a new chapter. I just want to say sorry again and thank you so much for all the support. And one of you even asked what I named my twins. Well I named the girl Rosaline and the boy Andrei. Thank you guys for all of the good feedback and reviews. It makes me want to give you guys more then my crappy updating times. So yes, this chapter was partially written by Patrice, if you read the last AN. So I deleted the first AN but the second one is still up. So in a week or two I will delete it. A lot of drama in this chapter, so that's a warning. And also, I think for the sequel, the rating will be M. *wink wink* **

**I also have one more announcement. It's more about the sequel to this story. I'm going to announce the title. It's called Watching Over You. And I DON'T intend the break Rose and Dimitri up, I mean, they _are_ perfect together. Why would I break them up? Anyways, here is the chapter! I'll just continue my blabbering in the bottom.**

**

* * *

**

It was almost midnight and I couldn't sleep. I kept fidgeting and wiping something wet from my cheek. It was getting very annoying. Then, I came to realization that I was crying. And I had been for a while.

I curled up in the sofa, hugging my knees closely to my chest, and sobbed. Hot tears trickled down my cheeks and stained my shirt. I tugged the quilt closer to me to give me some warmth.

It wasn't my problem that I was crying. It just came out. I think I was crying more of frustration than sadness. I was full of angst and trouble and I thought to myself: Why couldn't all this drama just stop? For once, I wanted a normal day to a normal life. But it didn't seem like I would get that. Ever. When I thought something was over and we could finally just relax, something else comes up which is twelve times worse. My life was its own living hell.

I continued to cry and I thought about everyone. Dimitri, CC, Jared, Lissa, Christian...everybody. But mostly Dimitri. I was beginning to think that he couldn't trust me. He had a secret, but apparently it was too big for his own wife to know. But wasn't trusting apart of marriage? Wasn't it a vow that we had solemnly swore? That bound us together, but now is was our weakest point.

Another low sob escaped my throat and I shook with desperation. I heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. I knew who it was. I just stared forward, not bothering to look back at him.

I could just imagine what he saw. His Roza cuddled up on the coach, blanket at the forearm, and of course, crying ever so softly, but at the same time, still cautious.

I felt his warm touch on my shoulder, but I jerked away, like fire on my arm.

"Roza..." he whispered. "Please..."

I shook my head and covered my face with the side of my shoulder. I didn't want to see him, and I had my reasons.

"Please let me explain," he begged silently.

I sniffed and shook my head.

He sighed. "Well at least come up to bed. It's freezing down here."

Again, I didn't say anything. All I did was look at the soft pattern of the couch as tears slid quietly down my cheek.

"What the point?" I suddenly blurted out, clutching the quilt closer to my chest. "What's the point of love if there's no trust? Can you explain to me that, Dimitri? Honestly whatever you're hiding, I don't see the point of it."

"You will never understand, Roza," Dimitri grunted, shaking his head and letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Never understand _what_?" I yelled at him. "Never understand that you can't trust me?"

He looked at me with bewildered eyes, almost like I was crazy.

He rapidly shook his head. "No! What are you are you talking about? I trust you more then my own life, Rose! You're my wife. How could you think that?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE SHOWING IT, DIMITRI!" I practically yelled at his face as I shook with inevitable sobs. I sucked in a quip of air before continuing, "I know you. I know you enough to see that you can't and won't tell me something. And obviously you think I can't handle it. But guess what? I've fought Strigoi, I've died once, I've ran away, and you think I can't handle it? You should know me better than that."

I heard Dimitri let out a calming sigh. Then, more calm then before, he said softly, "I do know you, Roza. It's just that, I don't want anything to change between us. This was my past I'm handling with and I don't think I want my family getting involved. I don't want you or CC or Jared to get sucked into the stupid mistakes I've gotten myself into. I can deal with this myself."

"But that's why we're married," I argued, turning around so I met his glooming brown eyes, "We're a team, Dimitri. We conquer things together. You don't think I agreed to marry you so you could battle problems by yourself? Never. I married you because I loved you."

Dimitri closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I saw a single tear trickle down his cheek, almost smoothly. I had never seen him cry before. This was the first.

"I'm here, Dimitri," I encouraged with a broken voice, "I'm always here for you. Whatever it is, I'm here. And that'll never change."

I touched his jaw and tilted it up so he met my eyes. His eyes were bleary, filled with remorse and sadness that I wanted to take away. I felt broken.

"I can't, Roza..." he whispered.

"Yes, you can," I said, pressing my lips to his clenched jaw, kissing away the falling tears on both our faces.

He looked down at me with as much love and compassion I was made of. He was looking at me with this _look. _A particular look he gave me like I was the only thing in the world her appreciated. And that was true love in one glance.

"It's okay if you're not ready to talk," I said after a while, "Just promise you'll tell me when you're ready."

He hesitated before slowly nodding his head. I choked on the last of my tears before I leaped into his embrace. He hugged me tightly from the back, gripping me as if his life depended on it.

I knew everything was okay between us when Dimitri suggested he'd start up the fire and get us a cup of hot cocoa. Everything would be okay. I just had to remind myself that. I would give Dimitri his space until he decided to tell me.

I stared into the blazing hearth as I cuddled up into Dimitri's arms as we sipped our hot chocolate, not saying any words. We would occasionally lean in for a typical kiss, but other then that, I had my mind set on one thing. And that was giving Dimitri time.

Everything was calm for us that night, and I fell asleep in Dimitri's warm embrace, watching as the glow of the fire place soon burned out.

* * *

I woke up to the smell of pancakes the next morning. The fresh and sweet aroma of chocolate pancakes whipped me awake. I was still on the coach and suddenly realized what a night we had had. Crying. Yelling. But I was 100% sure that he had stayed with me last night, considering the warmth that surrounded and cradled my body.

I sat up and pushed the old quilt out of the way, rubbing my eyes. They felt sore and I had a slight headache in the back of my head. I didn't need a mirror to know how horrible I looked. My eyes were probably red and tired with bags underneath them.

I shook it off and started towards the kitchen. I was surprised that I didn't find Lissa, but Dimitri, on the stove flipping chocolate pancakes. I raised my eyebrow, but shrugged it off as he smiled at my entrance.

"Good morning," he greeted with a soft smile.

"Morning," I said back, stifling a yawn, "Where is everybody?"

Dimitri placed a stack off chocolate chip pancakes on a plate and put it on the table in front of me.

"Well Adrian and Christian are out front shoveling snow out of the driveway," Dimitri answered, stirring two cups of coffee and handing one to me, "And I think Lissa and Aleyna are playing with the kids."

"Oh." I took a sip of his delicious blend of coffee and filled my stack of pancakes with whipped cream. I licked my lips before digging in. I took me a while to find out that Dimitri wasn't eating anything. Just smiling down at me, sipping his coffee wordlessly.

"I thought you hated coffee," I said suddenly.

"I do," Dimitri said, "But I have to force myself to drink it so I could stay up."

"And why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

Dimitri shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"And you knew I was?"

"Yes."

Well he was being abnormally strange today. He was acting like last night had never happened.

I finished up my pancakes quickly and thanks him with a quick kiss. My lips were filled with melted chocolate and whipped cream which made him laugh.

"So what's on the agenda today?" I asked, putting the dishes into the sink.

Dimitri shrugged. "Nothing, really. We're leaving tomorrow so we might as well make the most of our last day here."

Then there was another awkward silence. I turned away from him and drank the rest of the bittersweet coffee before walking towards the door.

"Where're you going?" Dimitri asked silently.

I stopped in my tracks, looking back from the corner of my eye. "Upstairs. I think I'll go play with the kids with Lissa and Aleyna."

He froze, before nodding his head ever so slightly. I bit my lip and turned away. It was so hard just leaving him there, without any whereabouts. Maybe he was ready to forgive and forget, but I was sure as hell I wasn't.

I knew for a fact that I didn't like fighting with Dimitri. But I didn't like forgiving him that easily either. I wish I could, but something about last night told me to stand my ground and wait until he cools down and breaks. It sounded devious, I know, but still.

"Good morning, CC," I kissed her soft cheek, letting her jump into my arms as I carried her over to where Lissa and Aleyna were seated on the carpet watching tv. I looked at what movie they were watching and smiled when I saw they had put in Beauty and the Beast. It was CC's all time favorite movie as was mine.

Lissa held a finger up to her lips and pointed towards the three cribs at the far end of the room. I nodded my head and placed CC down before walking over to Jared's crib. All three babies were asleep, so I leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. He stirred in his sleep, maintaining that serious and determined look of his.

I went back to Lissa, Aleyna, and CC and sat down, pulling CC onto my lap. She was so engrossed in the movie, she didn't even notice.

"You okay?" Lissa whispered.

I shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because yesterday you seemed so down," Aleyna said, not taking her eyes off the tv screen, "And when we woke up we saw you and Dimitri sleeping on the couch downstairs instead of your oh-so warm bed."

"I'm fine," I lied, toying with CC's long hair.

_You sure?_, Lissa asked through the bond.

I nodded my head and glued my eyes on the tv. I hoped that was the end of all questions. But apparently I was wrong.

"Come on, Rose. We know something's wrong," Aleyna implied, finally looking at me. Damn, she knew me too well.

"I told you everything's fine," I told them both, "There's just some things between me and Dimitri."

"Like what?"

I sighed and slumped my shoulders, causing them both to examine me closely.

"Look," I started, "I don't want to start this. It's mine and Dimitri's problem, so just let it be."

They both looked at each other and Aleyna nodded her head once before turning back to me.

"Well if you want to keep it to yourself, then okay," she said, "Now let's just continue with the movie. The best part's coming up."

Fine by me. I crossed my legs and held CC against me. From behind I heard silent whispering. Aleyna and Lissa were this close to stupid if they thought I wasn't listening. I knew that they were talking about me, but they were too quiet for me to hear their exact words.

A moment later, they stopped and Lissa stood up.

"I'm going to get us popcorn and start on lunch," she explained, heading towards the door. I found this odd, mostly because it was only thirty minutes after breakfast.

"Need some help?" I questioned.

"No," Lissa said, almost too quickly and solidly. Then, in a softer voice she said, "I got it. Don't worry. Stay here with Aleyna and the kids."

"Um, okay?" It came out as more of a question instead of a statement.

After Lissa left, I turned to Aleyna who was fidgeting with her fingers.

"Is she okay?" I asked her. "Lissa, I mean. She seemed a little abnormal."

Aleyna let out a nervous laugh. "When is she not?" she said, a bit cautiously.

I gave her a weird look and said, "Are _you _okay?"

Aleyna nodded her head quickly and let out a forced smile. "I'm fine, just peachy." She let out a relieved sigh then smiled a more confident smile. "Now, let's get back to the movie."

I raised both my eyebrows at her. First Lissa. Now Aleyna? What has this world come to?

I stroked CC's hair for a minute before deciding to check on the bond. Maybe I could steal something out of Lissa's mind to find out what was going on.

But there was one problem.

She was blocking me.

Her walls were up, extra strong. Whatever she was hiding, she was as sure as hell to make sure that I didn't find out.

I lifted CC off my lap abruptly, which made Aleyna hesitate.

"Maybe you should stay here," she suggested.

I glared at the fact that she wasn't telling the truth. She wasn't much of a liar.

"Why? What the fuck is going on," I said, standing up, "I want to know now."

When Aleyna didn't answer, I stomped towards the door. She yelled after me to come back, but quickly silenced herself when I disappeared from the room. I walked down the stairs quietly as the sound of voices from the kitchen grew louder. I only heard two voices. One female, and one male. And I had a hunch over who they might have been.

If they were trying to keep it confident, they were doing a crappy job of it. Lissa's voice was high and nearly yelling at the other person, before she stopped and continued in a much lower voice.

I crept closer to the kitchen, leaning my back against the wall beside the doorframe. Lissa and Dimitri were whispering now, but it was mostly Lissa who had the floor. Her speech was too silent for me to hear, but in the some parts, she would raise her voice in an attempt to seem angry and pissed.

I caught some of their conversation, though a very small part of it. I could only manage a few words from Lissa.

But I stood there frozen when Lissa said clearly, "How could you do that to her?"

Do what to me? I only assumed they were talking about me, because what other problem would Lissa know about that involved Dimitri?

Dimitri muttered a few words that I couldn't grasp, but I could almost feel the pain from last night come back to him.

There was a long silence, and I had to refrain myself from stepping over the doorframe and into full view.

Then finally, Lissa muttered something. But I only caught the last part. And I wished I hadn't.

"-so you're still seeing her?"

* * *

**So it might be a little confusing right now, but in the next chapter, everything will be explained and clarified. Just a heads up, next chapter will be in Lissa's POV and back to Rose's. I'm working on the next chapter right now, so my next update should be estimated to be around Saturday? Monday? I can't be sure. Just a little reminder, don't forget to review!**


	49. AN Explanation

**A/N - Explanation**

Hey everyone. I'm really sorry, I said I would update and it has been over a month now. You guys probably want to kill me. First, I want to say thank you to everyone who has stayed true to this story and encouraged me to get my ass up and start writing again. Thank you so much, because you never turned your back on this story. Secondly, I was planning on updating that particular weekend I was telling you back in the last chapter, but then my toddler cousin lost my USB. Don't ask. It had something to do with her clever little brain. I looked everywhere, but she hid it _good. _Anyways, that USB held the file to that chapter and ever since that I haven't had the time or knowledge to rewrite it. But I'm on break soon so that means I will be able to update then. My break starts on Monday so I'll start writing then. I have 1/4 of the chapter done and trust me, it's a pretty good one.

And thank you to everyone who asked me about the twins. They're doing fine and are growing up healthy. What with all the wedding planning and taking care of children and attending extra classes, I barely have the time to breathe anymore. Anyways, I love you guys and expect an update next week (probably). I'm just assuming this, but it most likely will.

XXX,

Meaghan


End file.
